voll normal
by Nameless313
Summary: doble d dejo de ser aquel chico timido, debil ,normal y feliz para ser un desquisiado, serio y buscapleitos, pero porque? que pudo llevarlo a tal cosa? pues les invito a que pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal como están, bueno mi nombre está en el perfil pero si gustan pueden llamarme nameless : D bueno más que nada, les diré que este es mi primer fic espero les gusten tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo para ustedes, sin más que decir gracias

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de lord Daniel antonucci, mas sin embargo la historia si

CAP. 1 Voll normaaal

Como todo esto? , Como fue que yo, una persona tan pacifista y nada problemática termine siendo temido por toda la clase y demás personas que alguna vez me hicieron daño?, e inclusive hasta un buscapleitos ?...bueno les explicare como aunque suene por lejos muy loco así será

/

Hace 3 años

Doble d P.O.V

Mis amigos de la infancia por así decirlo….Ed y Eddy siempre pasamos juntos muchas cosas increíbles y muy descabelladas que suenen, son y serán las cosas que atesorare por siempre….más sin embargo … en cuanto estaba con ellos habían cosas a la cual me arrepentía , como ser tímido o no ser lo suficiente extrovertido como Eddy o fuerte como Ed , es verdad que tengo el conocimiento como para decirte la teoría de Darwin sin ver el libro como también tenía el ideal de más vale maña que fuerza pero más sin embargo , si no tengo esa maña y mucho menos fuerza?...donde quedaría?...aun así nunca me importo puesto a que siempre creí que Ed y Eddy estarían conmigo siempre así que me anticipe a decir que nunca estaría solo.

No me importo y continúe con mis estudios, desde primero hasta segundo año de secundaria destacaba mucho por sacar excelentes notas, más sin embargo los problemas seguían pues Eddy aún seguía con esa innecesaria locura de querer ganar dinero de más, estafando no solo a los de la secundaria sino también a los de bachillerato ganando mucho odio y eran seguido las veces en las que nos involucraba y casi siempre nos teníamos que esconder por el hecho de que Eddy hacia sus estafas , en ese punto siempre le decía lo mal que estaba pues estafar estaba mal y hacerlo con personas que nos pueden dejar en coma es peor aún aun así el enano no le importó.

Por otro lado en asuntos escolares destacaba mucho en cualquier materia o taller, pues como dije antes tenía esa capacidad de prender y aplicar las cosas sin problemas e inclusive aprobar sin estudiar nada, sin embargo ese fue un ligero problema ya que poco a poco note que a excepción de Ed y Eddy los demás me miraban con cierta indiferencia pero igual no me inmutaba pues tenía a esos 2 tontos así que no tendría ningún problema, creí que estarían conmigo…y he ahí cuando todo comenzó todo ese desgraciado tormento.

Claro estaba que muchos de mis compañeros estaban en desacuerdo pues siempre tenía muy buenas notas y eso comenzó tomarlo mal, aun así no me inmutaba pues seguían con mis inseparables amigos, sin embargo Eddy continuaba jodiendo a los demás chicos.

Sarah y Jimmy siempre inseparables, desde el principio y algo decía que terminaran juntos y está bien, puesto cuando estaba detrás de mí era un tanto empalagoso y no es que tuviera algo en contra de ella no, pero siempre me ha gustado tener mi espacio

Rolf él siempre ha sido muy fuerte y apegado a sus costumbres feliz con todos y cada vez que se veía en el barrio estaba el con sus inseparables animales Wilfred y Víctor, pero una buena tarde se despidió feliz y un poco triste pues dijo que se estaba por irse con su padre al campo y no sabía si regresaría o no, en cierta forma rolf tenía problemas con ciertas materias pero, a pesar de eso rolf no me odiaba al igual que nazz de hecho siempre me decía que quería ser igual que yo y en cierta forma me sentía bien pero más sin embargo yo quería ser también como rolf quería ser fuerte, fuerte como él.

Johnny, pues él seguía con su inseparable tablón pocas veces nos hablaba en la escuela y también en el barrio aunque también era víctima de las estafas de Eddy, y dio como resultado que nos odiara por así decirlo.

Kevin por otro lado era el principal pues Eddy era al que castraba aún más de odiándonos mucho a odiándonos muchísimo pues una era por las estafas y bromas de Eddy y por ultimo era porque sacaba mejores notas que él, pero en ámbitos sociales tiene muchos amigos y como era buen atleta el entrenador le invito a jugar en el equipo de futbol americano a la cual acepto lo que escuchaba en boca de algunos chicos de la escuela y de la misma nazz que Kevin empezó muy bien , su velocidad y fuerza para derribar eran incomparables , tenía talento e iba llegar muy lejos

Su popularidad subió muy rápido, era tanto que muchos estaban con él y muchas chicas deseaban tenerlo a su lado o lo que es aún mejor, las porristas incluyendo la capitana le seguian mucho, haciendo que este se juntara menos con nazz

En cuanto a nazz pues ella se sentía feliz de que Kevin tuviese tanto éxito aunque dentro de ella quería que fuese el mismo de antes pues desde que entro al equipo de futbol americano a estado más tiempo con sus nuevos amigos que con ella en cierta forma le molestaba a ella

Esto siguió así un buen rato hasta segundo año de secundaria, de repente dejo de venir y mucho menos se le veía en el barrio y era raro hasta que dentro de poco tiempo me entere que su papa tenía un nuevo trabajo y tenían que mudarse a otra ciudad, cuando Kevin recibió la noticia, no le dio efecto en lo absoluto pues con todas las porristas andando tras de él y sus nuevos amigos que curiosamente eran de equipo de futbol americano estaban con él , y creo que ni se molestó a preguntar qué ciudad se fue.

Y conforma pasaba el tiempo mis amigos seguían haciendo cosas absurdas mientras que yo seguía sobresaliendo en exámenes y proyectos, cosa que a mis compañeros comenzó a molestarse mucho.

Llego la graduación y Salí con honores me hubiese gustado que mis padres estuviesen ahí pues en si casi nunca los veo y graduación de secundaria solo hay una, observe a todos los padres felicitando a mis compañeros de escuela los padres de Ed y Eddy se veían orgullosos que sus hijos hayan llegado a un paso más a nivel educativo tan solo de imaginar que si mis padres me vieran seguro estaría muy orgullosos de mi pero…..en lugar de eso solo pusieron otra maldita nota donde anticipaban su ausencia y justo en este día….bueno no es de extrañar….

Cuando comenzamos entrar a la preparatoria escuche rumores de que a Kevin lo habían elegido como capitán y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pues recapitulando anteriormente él nos odiaba y teniendo mayor influencia estaríamos en total desventaja.

Después de 3 meses Eddy me dijo que se iría de la escuela y del barrio pues decía que deseaba hacer dinero y la escuela solo lo retenía, a principio creí que lo decía en broma pero después de 2 días dejo una nota cerca de mi puerta donde decía que se iría y que cuando supiéramos de tendrá tanto dinero como para comprar una fábrica entera de caramelos y que solo los compartiría con Ed y yo, esto me entristeció mucho pues se supone que ramos el trio a pesar de que éramos diferentes en pensamiento nunca dejamos de ser buenos amigos , esta noticia entristeció mucho a Ed pues ya no sería lo mismo sin Eddy trataba de animarlo pues al conocer al enano seguro pronto vendría aunque dentro de él decía que sería todo lo contrario

Así paso un buen rato aunque ya pocas veces veía a Ed puesto a que faltaba muchas veces a clases así paso hasta que Ed me dijo que se iría del barrio también y no sabría cuando volvería, eso fue el colmo para mi quería llorar implorar que no se fuera pero sería estúpido de mi parte hacer algo que ya estaba hecho solo me limite a sonreír amargamente y desearle mucha suerte además de que no se olvidara de mí.

Cuando llegue a casa fui a la cocina donde vi otra nota diciendo que faltarían en la cena por asuntos de negocios, la misma mierda de siempre una vez leído esto me dispuse a dormir pues el hambre se había ido después de que mis mejores amigos que literalmente eran ellos y aunque suene descabellado jamás me había divertido como lo hacía con ellos

Esto iba de mal a peor pues ya daba por concluido que estaba totalmente solo y mis respaldos de ayuda ya se han ido ahora las ganas de cenar se fueron para luego ir a mi habitación para darme un baño rápido para dormir después , quería dormir pero no podía simplemente no podía…..

Conforme paso el tiempo después de la ausencia de mis grandes amigos fueron los días cada vez más y más abrumadores pues no solo no tenía amigos sino que también los que se molestaron conmigo llegaron a un punto de ignorarme demasiado a tal punto que cuando deseaba a hablar con alguien se alejaban de mí y por si fuera poco comenzaron a algunas bromas leves por parte de Kevin ese malnacido era la raíz de todo esto, pero fueron aumentando a un grado de que las bromas también con insultos y después me percate de ello comenzaron con golpes , me quitaban mi dinero , para no hacerlo tan largo , me habían tomado como saco de dinero golpes y de todo , quise hacer algo al respecto diciéndole al director pero solo empeoro las cosas y me apalearon todos del equipo de Kevin , o es verdad no lo dije pues hace poco nombraron capitán a Kevin y ahora tiene más influencia, jamás creí odiar y temer al mismo tiempo pues que Kevin no era fuerte sino que junto con él había muchos fortachones que harán ciegamente lo que el pide , es como si fuese su dios o algo así , pero es solo el capitán del equipo y gracias a él han ganado varios partidos

Siempre llegaba a casa con golpes y moretones, menos mal que mis padres jamás estaban curiosa ventaja así evitaría más problemas y sufrimiento a causa de mis compañeros mismos

Por otro lado no menciones a las hermanas kanker bueno ellas sí que habían cambiado y eventualmente estaban de nuestro lado, cuando Eddy se fue lee se deprimió mucho e inclusive solía verla golpear muchas veces un gran árbol cerca del parque de remolques, golpeaba con cierta molestia hasta un grado en que no soportaba y terminaba llorando aunque siempre se mostró fuerte en frente de sus hermanas también tenía un corazón, corazón que estaba muy pero muy triste y realmente a mí tampoco, luego también de la partida de Ed may soltó en lágrimas cuando se enteró , constantemente me decían cuando regresarían y yo solo sonreía y les decía que pronto cuando en realidad ni yo sabía esa respuesta

Lee y may decían constantemente que Marie era muy afortunad pues yo era el único que aún seguía en peach creek, aunque a estas alturas y con las golpizas que me daban en la escuela preferiría también en irme

Quien diría que lee, may y Marie hayan cambiado mucho ya no eran esas chiquillas locas en potencia habían madurado un poco, cundo las veo luego me cuentan a los lugares en donde le hubiesen gustado llevarlos alguna vez a Ed y a Eddy, muy dentro de mí me decía que en verdad amaban a esos tontos a su manera, si tan solo ellos estuvieran aquí para verlas es simplemente conmovedor.

A pesar de los problemas que tengo con mis bravucones y el resto de la escuela quería parecer fuerte pues para sorpresa suya y mía me había enamorado y sé que sonara loco pero fue de la kanker del medio , como paso? No lo sé… bueno tal vez desde que comenzó a mi casa con una excusa de no haber entendido la tarea a principio creí que se trataría de una de sus trampas pero parecía que no así que cedi a sus demandas a principio fue normal pero después conforme ella venia cada tarde sentía que me alegraba mucho a pesar que venía con esa gastada excusa de la tarea , aunque siempre terminábamos hablando de otras cosas locas

Es cierto que ya no me acosaba y amordazaba cuando era más pequeña no, había madurado era hermosa y su cabello lo dejo crecer era simplemente hermoso verla, aunque me impresiona como es que ella siendo de carácter fuerte este interesada en alguien como yo… un cobarde débil

Así paso el tiempo y conformo los abusos continuaban y las bromas pesadas aun las soportaba porque a pesar de muchas mierdas que tenía en la cabeza Seguía soportándolo porque ella siempre venia cada tarde con esa gastaba excusa de la tarea, antes de que ella llegara siempre me escondía los golpes y moretones que me dejaban por parte de Kevin y su montón de idiotas, pero todo eso se desvanecía cuando estaba con ella era mágico e infinito la alegría que me daba al verla venir, así que llegue a una conclusión ….. Le confesare mis sentimientos a Marie! , además no estaría mal estar con ella después de todo vida solo había una , debía impresionarla , no sin antes darle unos pequeños pero significativos regalos que consistían en poemas en donde describía su belleza e inclusive pude aprenderme la canción un tanto larga y complicada tarde mucho pero por ella lo valía… vaya realmente estaba enamorado y con ella me bastaría para recuperar la felicidad que había perdido.

Habían pasado días y ella de repente dejo de venir aquí

-qué raro- me dije a mi mismo, pero aun así espere a su llegada, pasaron 5 semanas desde su ausencia, así que decidí en buscarla para poder confesarle mi amor hacia ella, busque en lugares donde solía o al menos que yo recuerde estar, busque el rio donde estaba cerca del cul-de-sac y nada, fui después donde está en el parque de remolques tampoco nada hasta que llegue al bosque que era algo grande , ya a punto de irme porque no la había encontrado pude escuchar algunos quejidos , gemidos para ser exacto me acerque lentamente y sigilosa donde provenía el sonido y vi algo que jamás debí haber visto

Marie, mi amada Marie la que profesaba su amor hacia a mi alguna vez besándose de manera pasional con la peor persona que nunca pensé…Kevin…-no- susurre en un intento en vano, sentí como por dentro me destrozaba lentamente y fue muriendo poco a poco pero porque!? Me preguntaba y maldecía mentalmente

Nunca creí que ella me hiciera tal cosa! Como cuándo?! Como paso?! No entendía! Nada tenía sentido!

Entonces donde quedaron esos bellos días? Que paso con ella!?, se besaba de manera excitante con ese idiota! , creí que ella me amaba!

-oye dime porque tanta ausencia primor?- pregunto Kevin mientras sujetaba la cintura de Marie

-pues tu sabes cariño estaba con el retrasado de doble d- le decía mientras acariciaba el mentón de Kevin

-sabes que me pone furioso que estés con doble marica solo se dedica a sus estúpidos libritos, bueno almenos se cómo desquitarme mañana-decía este mientras sonreía y esta también

-tu sabes que lo hago porque me ayuda en las tareas y además en matemáticas, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti querido- dijo mientras lamia su labio, no lo podía creer simplemente no lo podía creer

-además sabes que también lo odio , es muy estúpido y torpe , jamas será un verdadero hombre como lo eres tu kevin- menciono

-y cuando les dirás a tus hermanas sobre lo nuestro?- pregunto este

\- que a su tiempo amor a su tiempo, ellas creen que a un me gusta ese perdedor así que debe seguir creyéndose el teatrito del "cerebrito"- menciono ella con una sonrisa

-esa es mi chica- terminando por besarla, no lo soporte sentí que me estaban matando lentamente por dentro, Salí de ahí hasta llegar casi al cul-de-sac donde me dispuse a correr corrí hasta que mis piernas estaban por desvanecerse llegue a casa donde me encerré en mi habitación donde me dispuse a llorar, llore mucho, ahora si oficialmente diré que estoy solo, solo y jodido pues la chica que me gustaba y creí que aún le gustaba resulto ser otra que me odiaba…después de seguir llorando durante 1 hora creí que ya era hora de ir a dormir –excelente cumpleaños doble d- se dijo asi mismo totalmente triste y depresivo

-el peor y difícil de olvidar cumpleaños de mi vida- musite para terminar llorando nuevamente…

/

Fin del capítulo 1

Bueno subiré otro cap la próxima semana si algo falto o sobro pueden decírmelo con toda la confianza, críticas constructivas también las acepto, en fin nos vemos

Nameless fuera


	2. condena

Hola hola bueno como les dije les traería el siguiente capítulo, me anticipo a decir que esto comenzara algo mal por doble d así que sin más que decir agradezco la buena crítica, por algo se empieza

 **Disclaimer:** ed, edd, y Eddy no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Daniel antonucci, pero más sin embargo la historia si

Capítulo 2 condena

Al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela, me sentía decaído no quería ir pero mi futuro dependía de ello, así que decidí de mala gana me levante me di una ducha rápida para luego arreglarme, una vez teniendo lo necesario Salí para esperar la el autobús cosa un poco loco pues la escuela no está muy lejos, aun así no me siento bien como para caminar para caminar así que espero el autobús.

Cuando este llega, subo para luego ver al fondo a Marie con sus hermanas, tan solo verla me causaba dolor pues aun recordé cuando él se besaba…con él, a pesar de lo bien que solíamos conversar salvo a que ella misma se alejó de mí, hicimos contacto visual y siquiera se inmuta a saluda, eso me dolió un poco, trate de sonreír un poco aunque por dentro me llevaba el mismo infierno para que así me dispusiera asentarme en un asiento vacío

Justo cuando llegamos a la escuela fui el ultimo, me he vuelto muy callado aunque eso dejo de importar en realidad, cuando llego a mi casillero ahí estaban los que me jodian siempre, Kevin y sus lacayos , me golpearon, patearon , y rieron de mi hasta cansarse, fue eso o el timbre de clases, incluso cuando ellos se fueron vi como otros chicos me miraban con burla y odio aun estando tirado en el lugar donde me golpearon, no importaba solo me levante, limpie un poco la sangre que tenía en mi boca con un pañuelo que tenía y me dispuse a ir a clases

-llegas tarde, raro en ti- fueron las palabras del profesor mientras los demás reían de mi levemente, no dije nada y solo entre callado

El profesor comenzó a explicar temas que ya sabía realmente, solo sentía las bolas de papel de Kevin y sus lacayos contra mí como también lanzaban amenazas a la hora de receso, si estaba jodido, estaba bien jodido, quería llorar, pero algo me decía que tenía que resistir, tenía que ser fuerte, pero para qué? Técnicamente lo perdí todo.

Mis padres jamás han estado conmigo y hasta mucho nos hemos mantenido en contacto por esas malditas notas que dejan en el refrigerador no los veo ni de noche y menos de día, es como si no existieran, cuando estaba con mis amigos no me afectaba mucho pero ya paso un tiempo en que ellos se fueron, ya no estaban aquí

Vaya realmente me la estoy pasando mal, este sería un buen momento para cometer…un suicidio?, NO, no es el camino a seguir, tratar de ser violento? Pues siempre tuve el ideal de que la violencia genera más violencia, pero al parecer esa teoría se fue al caño pues me gane el odio de todos sin siquiera haber hecho nada y también me gane golpizas de esos idiotas…-que hacer ahora?- me decía constantemente mientras esos hijos de mil putas seguían y seguían jodiendome , sonó el timbre del receso bien almenos me alejare de todos y tratare de leer un poco pero para ser franco…..tengo miedo realmente debo correr y no ser visto por nadie hasta que retornen clases , si , puede funcionar lo intentare , justo cuando vi que todos mis `compañeros` aproveche en salir corriendo afuera.

A 10 metros podía ver la salida –bien!- si seguía así saldría exitoso pero mi éxito fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cara que venía en mi contra solo vi que ya estaba en el suelo , mi nariz me punzaba, dolía pues fue la que recibió el golpe ya la cabeza me dolia mucho la cabeza!

De repente lo que ms deseaba evitar, a Kevin y a sus idiotas de sus lacayos vi como uno lo felicitaba por el golpe que recibí mientras todos se reían y burlaban de mí

-a donde crees que ibas doble marica?- dijo Kevin, si doble marica así me puso

-y…y…y. …no…no quiero problemas s..s..so..solo- pero fui interrumpido por una patada en el estómago cortesía de Kevin

-no doble marica, recuerda que tú eres mi perra y como mi perra debes obedecerme-cuando dijo eso le ordenó a sus lacayos que me cargaran para llevarme al baño de hombres y ahí mismo meterme al retrete, horrible, era lo que tenía constantemente en mi mente, mientras esos malnacidos se reían de mí y golpeaban

-que hice para merecer tal condena?-me dije a mi mismo

-espero y con esto recuerdes quien es el jefe….doble marica- dijo para que al final me molieran a patadas enserió no veía la hora en que ellos pararan

Cada vez la opción del suicidio era más y más tentador, cuando me dejaron tirado en el baño con golpes múltiples en costillas y boca, solo me levante muy adolorido, me arregle un poco, y me vi al espejo me vi tan miserable con ojeras de constantes pesadillas que tenía a causa de ese hijo de perra era un zombie, LITERALMENTE me observe un buen rato, me veía más delgado pues siquiera ganas de comer algo me animaba

Lagrimas? O si estoy llorando pero solo salen, no siento esas ganas, porque?, mi sonrisa…..solo tengo una y es totalmente falsa, solo las lágrimas salen

-los odio tanto- odio, odio era lo que tenía en mi mente pero solo me queda eso porque soy débil, muy débil y patético solo tengo este don de saberlo casi todo pero no puedo aprovecharlo bien si tengo a esos malditos obstáculos

En fin, me seque las lágrimas y me fui alejándome de la sociedad en un bosque cercano de la escuela, solo.

Fin del capítulo 2

Lo sé es muy corto pero no se preocupen subiré uno más largo la próxima semana :D

Nameless fuera


	3. voz mental

Hola que tal como están bueno aquí el tercer capítulo agradecimientos a:

Alice afrodita y tearjerker911

Sin más que decir que comience el cap. de hoy

Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi pertenencia son de lord Daniel antonucci, el resto es de mi retorcida mente.

Capítulo 3 voz mental

Aun sabiendo que Marie salía con Kevin a escondidas quería tener la esperanza de creer que todo lo que vi era mentira, todo lo que vi fue producto de mi aturdida imaginación, porque seamos realistas, porque ella está con él y no conmigo?!...Ahora soy egoísta.

-nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde- me dije a mi mismo aun así era injusto, se supone que ella está enamorada de mí!, que paso con todas esas tardes tan maravillosas que pasábamos juntos, donde quedo todo eso? Marie? Marie! Marie

-Marie-mencione inconscientemente viendo el atardecer solo en casa sin recibir respuesta alguna

Estoy muy depresivo no sé qué hacer, llegue a un punto en el cual no sé si matarlos o matarme

-killer, killer- -eh?- escuche una voz un poco tenebrosa

-killer?- voltee a todos lados encontrando el lugar de donde vino dicha voz, me levante para percatarme en la ventana de la entrada pero no vi nada era raro

-debí imaginarlo- lo ignore por completo y seguí viendo el atardecer y también como desaparecía el semi-azul recargado de la ventana de mi casa, pues solía salir afuera porque ahí solíamos conversar ….Marie y yo en fin, seguí viendo aquel cielo el color azul por desaparecer solo sonreí de manera amarga

-me recordaste a ella- pero mi sonrisa cambio una triste pues al recordarla automáticamente recordé como se besaba de manera pasional con Kevin, fui bastante idiota al no corresponderla a tiempo

-estaba en su derecho- dije –yo nunca me di el valor de decirle, ella se cansó y busco otras opciones, y al menos se ve feliz- deseo llorar pero no puedo, mis ojos me duelen, genial no solo tengo insomnio ahora no puedo llorar

-quiero que esto pare- susurre estando en posición fetal recargado en la pared de la venta

-eso se puede arreglar- ok eso si lo escuche –hola?- pregunte asustado y alarmado, tuve que levantarme para que rápidamente fuera a la cocina y tomara un cuchillo para así mismo inspeccionar toda la casa por si se trataba de un ladrón o un asesino que era peor aún , busque en cada rincón de la casa pero nada, un poco aliviado cerré la casa con llave y ventanas también

-qué raro juraría que escuche a alguien hablar- me dije a mi mismo para tranquilizarme

-me volveré loco antes de que me dé cuenta- suspire con pesadez, así me retire

Me sentía nuevamente triste, depresivo, cansado…..cansado de toda esta mierda, me fui a tomarme un baño, vi mi cuerpo tan flácido y frágil en el espejo, en ellos marcas, cicatrices, moretones que esos psicópatas me hicieron

Después de darme el baño me aliste para dormir, -realmente desearía que mi vida cambiase- dije para después caer a manos del señor del sueño.

Despierto en un lugar oscuro y vacío realmente no logro ver nada –aun duermo?- me dije a mi mismo para escuchar un eco, me levante y comencé a caminar, de pronto vi una ventanilla en ella estaba Ed y Eddy –chicos!- dije con una enorme sonrisa pero al acercarme más me di cuenta que si era un sueño pues al ver solo dedujo que era un recuerdo que ya había pasado junto con ellos, solo me limite a ver cada locura que hicimos realmente fue nostálgico, después cuando ingresamos a la secundaria juntos, todo iba de maravilla pero en cuanto ingresamos a la prepa en primer año baje la mirada pues ahí comenzó todo mi tormento, otra imagen se ve cuando Ed y Eddy se van dejándome a mí solo, después apareció otra donde Kevin y los demás dándome palizas y bromas sin fin, quería llorar, temblaba, después salió la gota que derramo el vaso Marie con Kevin, eso fue un total colapso para mi caí de rodillas sin pensarlo

-esto es horrible, feo en todo sentido- susurre-que tan miserable tengo que ser para que ellos sean felices, que hice?, porque me hacen esto?- quería llorar pero como era un sueño e instintivamente sentí ligeros pulsos en los ojos que aún no puedo llorar de pronto escuche las voces de Kevin y Marie

-eres un maldito fracasado doble marica eso es lo que eres- decía Kevin –tú no eres ni la porción de lo que es Kevin- musito la kanker azulada-

-deberías morir doble marica- replico Kevin nuevamente –si muerte mientras yo soy y seré feliz con mi apuesto novio que es mucho mejor en todo sentido cerebrito de mierda –dijo Marie –CALLENSE!- en un intento desesperado me tome de las manos a la cabeza para no escuchar los murmullos de mis verdugos mentales –continuare hasta que te mates doble marica- decía Kevin

-Kevin, amor porque no lo hacemos en frente del idiota que le gusto?- musito la azulada

-No puede ser que esto pase!- quería evitarlo pero…soy débil y no podía hacer nada

-claro nena, sabes cómo me gusta preciosa- dijo mientras la kanker de medio se arrodillaba se dispuso a sacar el miembro de Kevin para que así mismo le practicara sexo oral

-oh, sí nena sabes hacerlo bien, te gusta lo que miras doble marica? Ella me la está mamando y tú solo vez porque eres débil un cobarde-

No lo podía creer, a pesar de que era un sueño aun así eso me estaba marcando muy mal, es la peor pesadilla de mi vida –POR FAVOR! CALLENSE! CALLENSE! CALLENSE! CALLENSE! CALLENSE! CALLENSE! CALLENSE!- grite eufórico pero solo escuchaba los gemidos de Kevin y los ruidos lasivos que hacia Marie

-NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO YA BASTA!- grite para que luego todo a mi alrededor desapareciera, desde el principio

Respire agitadamente, trate de calmarme

-ya no quiero vivir- fueron esas mis palabras –ya no deseo sufrir de esta manera, si esta es la vida que debo soportar entonces mejor me suicidare- dije estando a una orilla sin retorno –tan rápido te das por vencido mocoso?- esa voz

-quien anda ahí quién eres?- dije desesperado

-solo te diré que te ayudare a que seas fuerte- dijo esa voz que ya había escuchado

-solo debes aceptarme y pronto veras que te daré soluciones rápidas- -y…..y..yo no sé qué decir- susurre –eres miserable no es así? - -si- respondí sin pensarlo

-entonces solo es bastara- dijo para que luego todo se volvió blanco y confuso, para luego escuchar un ruido como repetitivo, la alarma desperté sudado

-que maldita y rara pesadilla tuve – dije levantándome para ir a darme un baño rápido para luego terminar comenzar a desayunar

-solo fue un sueño- dije calmando mi tensión – sueño que se hará realidad- pegue un brinco de susto

-hola?- dije alarmado – esa voz, ya la había escuchado-dije tratando de conservar la calma –que pasa, tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?- de nuevo lo escuche

-quién eres?- dije asustado – soy quien te ayudara- dijo aquella voz

-ayudarme pero no logro verte dónde estás?- -en tu mente idiota- me dijo – mi mente?-dije –eres sordo o estúpido? Si en tu mente y ahora que me aceptaste te ayudare a lo que temes-

-a lo que temo?- en eso imagine a Kevin y lo que fue peor a Marie –de que hablas yo estoy bien

-enserio?- pregunto con ironía- es gracioso porque hasta donde yo se pude ver que te han tratado peor que basura

-…- no dije nada era ilógico mi mente tenia alguien y ese alguien me estaba diciendo que me puede ayudar era simplemente ilógico

-como me ayudarías?- pregunte con cierta curiosidad –solo acéptame y veras- dijo

-como sé que no es un truco?-

-idiota estoy en tu cuerpo que posibilidades de que algo salga mal empeore más de lo que está?-

Era verdad que podría salir mal? Pero aun asi tengo esas dudas, porque me ayudaría, debería confiar en él?, y si es un truco, todo eso tenía en mente

Fin de doble d P.O.V

/

Fin del capítulo 3

Bien, que les parecio? Raro, improvisado? , improvisadamente raro?

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy , subiré el otro la próxima semana cuídense

Nameless fuera


	4. origen del mal

Hola hola como dije aquí el siguiente capítulo espero les guste leerlo porque esta zukistrukis :v

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son de propiedad del ser omnipotente de antonucci, más sin embargo la historia es solo una parte de mi jodida mente :3

Capítulo 4 origen del mal

Doble de estaba pensándolo muy detalladamente pues no conocía muy bien a este ser pero dijo que le ayudaría y cómo?, si milagros eran que nunca bajo sus notas pero eso si continuaba dejándose intimidar por Kevin y sus problemas podrían afectar sus notas y las posibilidades de una buena universidad estaría en riesgo

-lo pensare- dijo con voz determinada

-qué? Porque?- dijo este no entendiendo

-yo…no lo sé- respondió derrotado el pelinegro

-te das cuenta que vives sintiéndote miserable?, nunca has pensado en vengarte? O acaso piensas que ellos mismos vendrán hacia ti diciéndote "doble d perdónanos por haberte hecho sufrir y lastimado todo este maldito tiempo"?

-…- otra vez sin palabras, venganza era lo que más deseaba el pelinegro pero, no sabía pelear, de hecho jamás en su vida había peleado, no tiene esa experiencia para hacerlo e inclusive si él se opusiera en contra de ellos perdería e inclusive le iría peor por querer ser valiente, doble d no peleaba siquiera en aquellos juegos de video simplemente le tenía cierto temor inclusive el solo imaginarlo le daba escalofríos

-sabes que puedo ver todo lo que estás pensando cierto? Deja de pensar así pareces un verdadero marica –replico este ser

Aun sigues aquí?- pregunto doble d

-estúpido siempre he estado aquí solo me hacía falta un empujoncito para que tuviera la oportunidad de hablarte-dijo este ser

-entonces quiere decir que-

-así es idiota lo que dije antes, lo vi todo desde tu niñez hasta ahora- completo aquella voz

-que era lo que faltaba para que te escuchara?- pregunto a un curioso doble d

-miseria y odio- dijo este levemente

-y como tu posees eso y más-ríe levemente –tenia al oportunidad ya que esos factores malos me dejaron entrar más y más a tu mente, antes solo te observaba pero ahora te puedo hablar, incluso cuando estabas a full de esos factores malos mis señales eran débiles pero ahora puedo hablar- dijo este sorprendiendo al pelinegro pues jamás imagino que él tuviera esa clase de voces, almenos el creía que estaba libre de ello

-pero aún me falta algo mas- dijo este con determinación

-qué es?- pregunto un poco nervioso doble d

-que me aceptes muchacho- dijo este serio

-porque debería aceptarte?-

-por favor idiota, mírate, necesitas mi ayuda, veras como lo que yo ofrezco es mucho mejor- dijo este ser

-acaso eres alguien malo, lucifer o algo así?- le dije

-no seas idiota y apresúrate el autobús te dejara- cuando dijo eso doble d vio el reloj que estaba en el microondas y en efecto ya era tarde y era seguro que el camión ya paso

-MIERDA!- grito este para prepararse rápido para ir corriendo a la tortura de cada semana

Llego a la escuela y se notaba que no se veían los verdugos del pelinegro avanzo un poco más lejos y noto que Marie en su casillero doble d sintió una gran punzada dentro desi mismo pero se armó de valor y se fue directo hacia ella

-ho…ho…hola- este saludo

-…-por parte de la azulada no dijo nada

-…s…sabes…..m….me …..preguntaba…po..porque…d..dejaste ..de…de…venir..- decía aunque si tartamudeaba mucho y se notaba que estaba nervioso, cuando el termino de preguntar eso ella solo se detuvo y se dedicó a darle una mirada de odio cosa que a doble d no le comenzó a gustar nada

-p..pa..pasa…a…algo?- cuando dijo eso doble d se percató de la rodilla que estaba a mitad de estrellarse con su estómago , doble d pudo ver, pudo ver el golpe era lento no sabía lo que pasaba, no podía explicarlo.

-eh?- fue lo único que dijo para luego recibir tal golpe y este solo se tocaba el estómago adolorido

Ella lo golpeo pero porque? Lo más que le impresiono doble d fue más bien que pudo ver el golpe y con tiempo pudo evitarlo pero no fue así, por lo general ese tipo de ataques eran sorpresas y él pudo verlo.

No lo entendía se supone que no debió haberlo visto pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella aun con esa mirada de odio

-aléjate de mí, bastardo infeliz – ella se disponía a irse cuando este aun adolorido intento detenerla

-e..espera!..pero que fue lo que hice?- pregunto este nervioso y frustrado

-el simple hecho que seas débil y un cobarde eso es lo que odio y odiare de ti…..doble marica-

Cuando ella dijo eso doble pareció haber escuchado más a Kevin que a la misma Marie

-d..debil?- para doble d que su amada le dijera eso fue como si tomara su corazón y lo quemara y mientras se quemaba lo aplastaba

-si idiota, débil y deja de buscarme o mi novio no será el único que te de tu merecido –

-novio!- fue lo que pensó doble d, era verdad que doble d ya sabía que ella salía con Kevin

-y si es Kevin mi novio, y pobre de ti si le dices a mis hermanas o le diré a Kevin que te rompa todos los huesos entendiste?- dicho esto ella termino con darle una patada en el hombro haciendo que este no soportara el golpe pues si bien se sabe Marie usa siempre botas de casquillo

Ante el dolor insoportable doble d agacha su mirada y solo se limita a decir

-si- con debilidad y tristeza

-ahora lárgate fenómeno- a decir eso este aun adolorido se levanta aun con la mirada baja

Doble de le dolía que le haya golpeado y le dolía aún más que le haya dicho todo eso

-p..perdoname…marie- dijo este tratando de no llorar

-t…te…prometo..que jamas volveré a acercarme a ti- después de decir eso, doble de se dio la vuelta y se retiró lejos de ella

Doble d se sentía fatal, muy mal se preguntaba constantemente si debía soportar tanto dolor, por alguna extraña razón quería dejar de vivir, estaba viviendo un infierno

-mocoso deja de pensar de esa manera tan estúpida- le replico aquel ser

\- eres débil si lo reconozco pero eso no te da el derecho de querer matarte mejor- dijo –déjame ayudarte-

-ya te dije que aun lo sigo pensando- respondió este a su voz

-solo déjame aclarar todo

En un día de clases estaban los mismos idiotas tirándole bolitas de papel con saliva y lanzándole amenazas escritas llenando casi su gorro, el profesor explicaba algo que doble d ya manejaba a la perfección, el timbre del receso sonó y todos los del aula salieron dejando solo a doble d, se quedó ahí en su banca, no sentía hambre no lo tenia

Solo quería morir, morir en un lugar apacible

-chiquillo idiota el suicidio es de maricas y si te suicidas serás un verdadero marica!- replico este con cierto enojo

De nuevo esa voz que a doble d comenzaba a considerarlo molesto

-cállate- le respondió mientras se levantaba para salir a tomar aire fresco sabiendo que Kevin y sus lacayos estarían buscándolo para joderle nuevamente, llego a las afueras de la escuela donde se había un gran bosque donde se recostó en uno y comenzó a leer un libro de anatomía humana

-eres patético chico, se un hombre y golpea a esos idiotas-dijo este

-…- por parte de doble d no había dicho nada

/

Así paso el tiempo y pronto estaría a estar a tercer año y entraría , de ser un zombie ahora más bien parecía un alma en pena, si antes hacia los trabajos era mucho, ahora no quería hacer nada y no era porque no quisiera era más bien porque estaba muy adolorido, asustado y muy intimidado

Un día un profesor que les daría el resto de la clase no vino y salieron temprano (cosa rara) así que doble d se disponía a irse, justo cuando comenzó a salir de la escuela alguien le tapo los ojos con su mismo gorro para que así mismo otros sujetos más lo cargaran para que lo llevaran al bosque que estaba junto a la escuela , cuando estos llegaron le quitaron el gorro para luego ver que la cabellera de doble d era notoria este tenía un fleco que lo cubría parte de los ojos haciendo que este se descubriera al menos uno , doble de pudo percatarse que se trataba de los lacayos de Kevin y ahí enfrente de él estaba el alfa vio como uno de los lacayos tiro su gorro muy lejos

-mi gorro- dijo pero fue interrumpido para que luego 2 de los lacayos lo sujetaran en cada lado del brazo dejando expuesto el cuerpo de doble d

Era raro se supone que ya me habían golpeado pero a decir verdad, los golpes que he estado viendo eran muy fáciles de ver e inclusive de esquivar, tal vez comenzó desde que la kanker de medio le dio esos golpes a él, doble d desde ese entonces pudo percatarse de todos los golpes que podía ver muy lento y por alguna razón no los evadía y era simple como no quería aún más conflictos mejor los recibía

-vaya vaya vaya, doble marica esta vez sí que te pasaste- dijo este con cierto enojo y burla

Doble d seguía sin entender

-eh?-

-qué?, acaso no sabes de lo que hablo estúpido maldito estúpido?- dijo para luego golpearle en el estómago sacándola casi todo el aire

-mira imbécil- tomo de los cabellos para hacer que lo viera directamente

-mi novia me lo dijo todo!, ella fue clara al decirte que no la molestaras maldito bastardo- replico este con soberbia

Era ilógico hasta donde la mente le daba doble d después de aquella ocasión jamás volvió a ver a Marie no tenía sentido

-p..pero…..n..no..la…e..vis.- doble d aun no terminaba cuando ya había recibido otro golpe pero esta vez fue en la cara

-débil- esa fue la voz de su mente

-ya te dije muchacho, acéptame y yo me encargare, hazlo o ellos acabaran contigo- dijo este

-no- dije – no se quien seas, pero no aceptare que clase de coas harás, no puedo aceptar- dijo pero lo dijo en voz alta creyendo que lo había dicho en su mente

-eh?- respondió Kevin – este idiota me hablo a mí?- pregunto –oye imbécil me lo dijiste a mí? Eh?- le decía mientras continuaba golpeándolo

-déjame ayudarte mocoso ellos terminaran contigo idiota-insistía aquella voz

-pero la violencia provocaría más violencia- le decía esta vez en su mente aunque ya no sabía si lo decía en voz alta o en su mente estaba muy aturdido por los golpes recibidos de parte de kevin

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITO BASTARDO!- Decía mientras le golpeaba aun más fuerte

-acéptame- decía este de nuevo mientras que doble d estaba al borde de desmayarse

-ya déjalo amor estoy segura de que aprendió la lección-

-esa voz- doble d solo se limitó a ver a Marie se veía tan hermosa pero era inevitable, bajo nuevamente la mirada

-ella te gusta, que pena que ella no pueda decir lo mismo- le replico aquel ser

-tan solo mírala, te desprecia ahora esta con el idiota que te golpea, ahora se limita a verte con odio y soberbia, entiende muchacho a estas alturas ya no tienes nada que perder-quería que el entrara en razón

-terminemos con esto ya- decía Kevin mientras ordena alos 2 de sus lacayos que sujetaban a doble d para tirarlo y molerlo a golpes y patadas

-amor te esperare adelante no tardes- dijo la azulada para luego irse

-déjame ayudarte- decía la voz –hare que paguen-

-solo…- dijo en un momento –no importa….te acepto-

De pronto pudo notar unos ojos verse, esos ojos verdes que hacia helar la sangre parecía de un psicópata total, todo se volvía blanco de repente

-genial, estaré inconsciente- dijo doble d para luego ver como se volvía todo blanco.

Fin del capítulo 4

Y que tal estuvo esto se pone un poco más bueno, el siguiente estará la próxima semana chavos, dejen sus review y opiniones sobre esta sensual historia , bueno hasta la próxima los amo :v

Nameless fuera


	5. Evil

Hola hola que tal como están! Bueno solo para decir que ya está el nuevo capítulo de hoy, va estar bien sabroso, riko y zukhulemntho gracias por seguir esta historia enserio no saben lo que significa para mí, para que quiero amigos, familia y novia cuando con ustedes con su basta omnipresencia me suben el autoestima QwQ, bueno sin más que decir comencemos :3

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, y Eddy son de propiedad del todopoderoso de Daniel antonucci, pero la historia si me pertenece :D

Capítulo 5 Evil

Doble d perdió el control y noción de su conciencia no sentía nada, solo sueño mucho mucho sueño pero aún estaba consiente de algo, que aquellos ojos verdes reflejaban mucho odio y locura….

Se sentía un poco angustiado pues el dolor corporal se había ido ahora solo sentía como su mente se elevaba a un lugar sin meta, estaba muriendo?, esto era real?, doble d solo cerro se dejó llevar pues hasta estas alturas ya no le importaba lo que realmente pasaba

Por otro lado con los bravucones estaban algunos de ellos seguían golpeando, pateando para que al final Kevin diera señal para que estos se detuvieran así mismo solo estaba el cuerpo de doble d tirado este solo se acercó para escupirle

-espero y aprendas quien es el que manda doble marica- dijo para luego retirarse lentamente

-vámonos de aquí- ordeno el capitán del equipo, siquiera al menos vieron para ver si aún respiraba y no hayan matado

El cuerpo de doble d dejo de temblar, mucho antes, tal vez lo dejo cuando estos seguían golpeándolo solo respiraba lentamente para luego lentamente levantarse sus ojos aun los tenia cerrados era simplemente increíble pues este se levantó cuando en realidad a estas alturas debería estar muerto

Su cara de tristeza cambio ala de una seria y muy penetrante el único ojo que se lograba ver a un estaba cerrado y cuando este lo abrió eran totalmente diferentes parecía que había visto el peor de los infiernos

Solo este saco un vapor notable en su boca, al escuchar eso Kevin solo volteo para ver que doble d que se había levantado

-así que deseas más eh?-dijo este con soberbia para luego ver que la mirada de doble d habían cambiado

Esa penetrante mirada era intensa, dentro de Kevin sintió algo de miedo

-tsk, acaben con el- ordeno para que 2 de ellos salieran primero en contra del pelinegro, por parte de este ser que controlaba a doble d solo sonrió levemente para ponerse en guardia estilo kickboxing

-vas a morir!- grito uno lanzándose contra el este por su parte solo evadió el golpe y así mismo dándole un rodillazo en la cara este por el gran dolor de ese golpe de tal magnitud solo anuncio estar fuera de combate solo cayendo y cubriéndose la cara con dolor

Este ser por su parte solo lo miraba con mucha seriedad e indiferencia

-maldito pagaras por eso!- este se abalanzo contra el lanzándole una patada con la pierna derecha pero solo le facilito el combate a este pues con su mano izquierda tomo el pie de la patada mientras soltó una rápida patada en el pie del lacayo haciendo que este cayera dejando expuesto todo y antes de que este cayera al suelo doble d se acercó lo suficiente para darle un golpe en la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de combate

Por otro lado Kevin por alguna razón se sentía perdido, en que momento, no a qué horas aquel chico que parecía no matar ni una mosca resulto acabar con 2 de sus lacayos sin siquiera recibir daño alguno, era simplemente ilógico, le costaba creer lo que acaba de ver, cómo?, si hace menos de 1 minuto estaba en el suelo?

Doble d lentamente se acercaba a ellos de los 5 de sus lacayos que habían solo 3 seguían en pie pero más bien parecía que su objetivo era Kevin, esa mirada precia que gritaba su nombre en silencio

-ATAQUEN TODOS YA!- este en un intento para tratar de ver si podían detenerlo pues parecía almenos a los ojos de Kevin imparable

El primero fue uno grande quería derribarlo lanzándose contra él, por otro lado aquel quien controlaba a doble solo mantenía su posición mientras veía quienes atacarían

El lacayo a centímetros de derribar a quien creía que era doble d creyó tener éxito pero doble d evadió de ser embestido y no solo eso, también tomo del agarre del cuello y a la velocidad que iba el tipo mismo lo aprovecho para su contra mandándolo directo a un árbol de pino a la cual se estrelló de la cara quedando inconsciente pues la velocidad a la que iba era considerable

"doble d" solo hacia muecas de disgusto pero no decía nada pues ya había derribado a 3, los 2 faltantes iban a dirección del ser que controlaba el cuerpo de doble, por su parte este solo espero a que estos llegaran a acercarse mas

-te tenemos idiota!- grito uno par, para luego que este solo diera 2 pasos atrás, los lacayos estaban por chocar era simplemente inevitable pues literalmente estaban a centímetros de distancia y tratar de frenar era imposible, el ser que poseía a doble d se limitó a ver como estos 2 chocaban mientras se acercaba hacia ellos para darles el golpe final

Kevin estaba pasmado y se preguntaba muchas veces si ese de verdad era doble d?, como aprendió hacer tal cosa?, como derribo a 5 fuertes jugadores de futbol americano en menos de 3 minutos?

Este no se percató que doble d esteba parado mirándolo fijamente, cuando Kevin se percató de ello se dio cuenta que sus ojos se veían vacíos

-creo que sigues tu- dijo el ser que controlaba a doble d

-crees que puedas contra mí?, soy mucho mejor que todos ellos- respondió con ira y orgullo el pelirrojo

-dices que serás más interesante de golpear?- dijo este mostrando poca importancia mientras se tronaba el hueso índice de su mano izquierda

-MALDITA ZORRA YO MISMO ACABARE CONTIGO!- en eso salió corriendo hacia doble d

Realmente era rápido a comparación de sus lacayos pero ante la vista de doble d era como si viera a una tortuga

Al momento que Kevin había lanzado los ataques el ser que controlaba a doble d trato de golpearlo en la cara pero Kevin retrocedió apenas y con esfuerzo el golpe

-que ocurre rojito?- pregunto este ser tronándose otro dedo de su mano-temes a que doble marica te golpee?- termino de decir con su mismo tono de voz y tranquilidad pero se podía notar una leve sonrisa burlona que hizo estallar a Kevin

-TE MATARE MALPARIDO!- grito este para lanzarse contra el

El grito que dio Kevin fue tan alto que Marie lo escucho desde lejos

-eh?, que está pasando?- dijo para luego regresar

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del bosque Kevin estaba agotado lanzo demasiados golpes y ninguno pudo atinar, se cayó varias veces, estaba enojado, frustrado, y muy muy cansado, que paso? Ese definitivamente no es doble d, Kevin dejo de hacerse preguntas mentales al parecer dejo de importarle pues lo único que quería era matarlo

-que sucede rojito?, estás cansado?, ya te cansaste?- pregunto bastante burlesco

-AAAAAAAAAAH!- este grito de ira fue la respuesta de Kevin corriendo a una velocidad a un más rápida, este creyó poder golpear a doble d pero por parte del pelinegro solo mantuvo su guardia mientras se acercaba muy rápido , el golpe estaba a cerca de su cara Kevin creyó tener la victoria

-je- fue lo único que dijo para luego golpear con su planta del pie la espinilla derecha de Kevin y por lo último hacerse un lado pues el golpe si pudo atinarle pero no con la misma fuerza

Kevin al sentir el golpe se arrodillo tratando de tocarse la patada en un intento incorporarse le dolía la espinilla, pero su enojo era tan grande que ignoro el dolor

-CREES QUE ESO ME HARA ALGO IDIOTA!?- dijo este con mucho enojo, mientras por parte del ser que controlaba a doble d no decía nada

Kevin se abalanzo nuevamente sobre el pelinegro tirándole una patada muy rápida pero fue inútil y el pelinegro hizo el mismo acto anterior pero esta vez metió a un más fuerza en la espinilla izquierda

Kevin no soporto el dolor y se cayó tratando de auto-sanarse frotando su espinilla con sus manos

-eres realmente débil, rojito- dijo decepcionado el pelinegro-embale eres capitán de un equipo de idiotas a un más débiles que tu- para luego hacer que su hueso del dedo del meñique su mano izquierda hiciera un notable crack

Kevin el dolor era insoportable sus piernas no solo le dolían, le temblaban mucho, como pudo se levantó recargándose de un árbol de pino

-maldito…yo ..te..DESTRO..- no termino de gritar pues el ser que controlaba el cuerpo de doble d ya le había arrematado con un certero pero no tan fuerte rodillazo en el estomago

Eso fue todo, Kevin ya no podía más, si seguía consiente era un milagro, quiso huir pero sus piernas no le ayudaban aun le dolían

-debo reconocer que soportas un poco el dolor rojito- dijo este viendo como este en un intento de desesperación se arrastraba para huir

-aunque veo que ya estás en tu límite- dijo para luego ver como este se arrastraba como si fuese algún gusano

Doble d solo se acercó un poco y dejo caer todo su cuerpo en la espalda de Kevin haciendo que este se detuviera

-a pesar de mi fuerza que mucho más baja que la de ustedes idiotas, pude ganar, también tomando en cuenta que ya me habían golpeado, aun así perdieron- dijo dando un ligero suspiro

-…..- por su parte Kevin no decía nada

-es hora de darte el golpe final- dijo este dando un ligero brillo desquiciado en sus ojos bueno en el que se mostraba mas

-..q….quien….….e…eres…tu- fue lo que dijo Kevin que captó la atención del ser que poseía a doble d y este solo dijo

-alguien que le jodiste la vida y que a partir de ahora los roles cambiaran- acto seguido se levantó y pisoteo la cabeza de Kevin dejándolo inconsciente

Por su parte el ser que controlaba a doble d miro a los 5 idiotas junto con capitán caídos este miro con cierto desprecio y a 10 metros de su lugar estaba el gorro que uno de los bravucones había tirado lejos, este solo se acercó con cierta dificultad pues los golpes recibidos de verdad que dolían pero fingió no tenerlo tal vez fue la euforia que desprendía de su cuerpo tal vez de esa forma no sentía tanto dolor

Llego donde estaba el gorro para luego ver como aquellos seguían inconscientes

-debería matarlos a todos- dijo este con determinación- más sin embargo no lo hare- para luego ver el gran bosque era tranquilo, un poco frio y oscuro a pesar de que aún era de día

-este bosque es demasiado tranquilo y apacible- dijo para ver a su alrededor

-me gusta- dicho esto solo observo el gorro que pertenecía a doble d, a lo lejos escuchaba unos pasos apresurados pero este no se inmuto a voltear pues si no mal recordaba aquella persona que estaba por llegar era

-KEVIN!- fue el grito notable que saco a todo pulmón la azulada

Marie estaba atónita no sabía que decir, pero si todo paso en minutos es decir, pero más se sorprendió al ver a doble de ahí parado , Marie observo como este volteaba para mirarla, noto su mirada era fría e intimidante, pero tuvo que reaccionar y preguntar muchas cosas

-PERO QUE PASO?! QUE HICISTE?!- esas fueron las palabras de ella reclamando una respuesta a su pregunta pero este solo se disponía a ponerse aquel gorro como si nada hubiese pasado

-tu hiciste eso?- volvió a preguntar para que luego este siguiera ignorándola

-CONTESTAME MALDITA SEA!- este último hizo que tal vez se arrepintiera pues doble de puso una mirada de disgusto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella

Marie estaba paralizada, no sabía que hacer pero algo si estaba segura doble d no era ese chico débil, su mirada lo decía todo, quería salir corriendo pero sus fuerzas no le ayudaban, esa mirada tan penetrante era como si pudiese ver todo dentro de ella, se sentía tan intimidada no sabía qué hacer, doble d quedo a un paso frente a frente, Marie a un seguía atónita y sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que recupero la compostura e insistió a sus preguntas

-respóndeme, tu hiciste esto?- pregunto para luego este volteara a mirar a los tipos que a un seguían en el suelo

-sí, si lo hice- respondió este manteniendo su postura tranquila

-pero co..como paso?!- volvió a preguntar –que más escandalosa, les di su merecido a cada uno de ellos, ya era hora de saldar cuentas- respondió tronándose el dedo índice de su mano derecha haciendo que el crack se escuchara

\- qu…q…ui…quien…e..e..res…..tu?- dijo tartamudeando y tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar

Este se acercó quedando cara a cara, Marie se sorprendió pues creyó que sería golpeada o inclusive violada, pero si así fuera?, que haría ella sola?, solo se quedó mirando los ojo penetrantes de doble d

-yo soy…- dijo para completar –nadie- dicho esto esté solo se hizo un lado de ella dejándola ahí estática dejándola ahí mismo, solo ella miraba como aquel chico se iba hasta perderse entre los árboles de pino para luego voltear a ver a su novio con sus lacayos ahí tirados

-él le gano a todos ellos- dijo por última vez bastante aliviada pero a un asustada –doble d- susurro al viento que solo era la única consiente que la escuchaba

El ser que poseía a doble d caminaba pero de repente se quedó parado un momento cerro los ojos un momento poniendo sus manos en la cabeza lanzando unos cuantos quejidos de dolor y agachándose un poco para luego que su mirada desapareciera y regresara nuevamente esa mirada insegura de vuelta

-eh?, estoy muerto?- se dijo asi mismo para luego revisarse para ver que estaba completo, estaba lastimado, muy lastimado pero intacto

-que paso?- se dijo así mismo

-de nada – fue lo que escucho

-q..que hiciste?- replico algo asustado doble d

-te dije que te ayudaría y eso fue lo que hice- le respondió –pero que les paso?, no me digas que ..-

-no aún viven- contesto este ser

-estarán algo adoloridos pero aún viven-

-que eres?- dijo doble d

-no lo sé- dijo este –y lo poco que se es que se esta clase de técnicas de combate- termino de decir este

-entonces no sabes quién eres o si almenos tuviste una vida?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro

-no, solo sé que en lo poco que he podido recordar es que tengo vagos recuerdos, la mayoría en combate- dijo esta voz que solo escuchaba el pelinegro

-qué clase de estilo de pelea usaste?- pregunto curioso doble d

-si no mal recuerdo y lo poco que recopile fueron…artes marciales mixtas- contesto este

-enserio?, woow entonces debiste ser alguien famoso – dijo doble d algo sorprendido

\- o bien alguien que hizo cosas malas en vida- dijo este ser pues en eso el solo recordaba peleas sin fin y lo que es peor…. Muertes

Por otra parte Doble d estaba muy sorprendido pero a un seguía hablando consigo mismo y cualquiera que lo viera diría que él está chiflado o bien bastante loco aunque a estas alturas ya nada se le hacía normal

-gracias- esas fueron las palabras que dijo el pelinegro

\- no me lo agradezcas- contesto la voz interior –no enserio muchas gracias quien sabe lo que me hubiese pasado si no me hubieses ayudado, tal vez esos brutos ya me hubiesen matado- dijo un tanto animado

\- y yo te digo que no me lo agradezcas- insistió este

-porque?- pregunto curioso aunque dentro de el mismo doble d sabia la razón pero no quería que fuese verdad

-porque si ahora derribe a esos idiotas, habrá rumores de que venciste a medio equipo de futbol americano así que sin hacer muy largo el asunto- dijo este para terminar de decir

-vendrán chicos aún peores que Kevin o sus lacayos – termino de decir para que solo el pelinegro empalideciera de solo imaginar lo que le pasara

-y habrá probabilidades en la cual pelearas todos los días- volvió a afirmar aquella voz

-QUE!?- grito este aún más asustado

-tranquilo, solo son combates y ya tienes tu primer logro, no cualquiera lidia con el capitán de futbol américa y con lacayos juntos- afirmo este de manera tranquila

\- lo sabía sabía que esto saldría mal ahora que voy a hacer?, estoy seguro que esos animales salvajes me mataran mañana!- dijo el pelinegro bastante asustado

-cálmate, esa es otros de los logros que hiciste-dijo este ser- y cuáles serían?- pregunto doble d

\- cuando estés apunto de pelear entrare yo en combate por ti antes-dijo que ser con mucha calma cosa que sorprendió a doble d

\- a propósito- menciono el pelinegro –te escucho bastante relajado, de hecho cuando recién te escuche sonabas bastante irritado como enojado más bien, porque?- pregunto este curioso

-el exceso de odio y frustración que tenías me estaba realmente poniendo de malas por eso quería que me aceptaras- respondió este ser

-por eso insistías tanto, para que asi pudieses drenar ese odio y frustración que tenía hacia aquellos salvajes….- dijo el pelinegro entendiéndolo todo

-pero aunque tu estés en combate y el crédito sea mío, no arreglaría nada, es más tendría aún más problemas- menciono el pelinegro asustado haciendo que este ser solo suspirara

-no pasara nada solo estoy ausente por 1 hora y el restante en tu mente, además si eso llegara a pasar, no tendrías problemas, a decir verdad no lo tendrás, nunca te has preguntado cómo es que puedes ver los ataques de manera lenta?-

Cuando este se dijo esto doble d recordó en ese instante lo que había mencionado antes, era verdad desde que vio aquel rodillazo de Marie pudo notarlo de manera muy lenta desde aquel sucedido había podido ver también los golpes de sus contrincantes, el pelinegro pudo esquivarlos pero como es cobarde y no quería más problemas decidió recibirlos

-es verdad- afirmo el pelinegro –creo que fue cuando recibí aquel rodillazo de..- dijo para luego susurra un poco triste - Marie –

-te equivocas fue antes- dijo este ser -ah?-dijo confuso doble d –recuerdas aquella pesadilla?- pregunto

-si lo recuerdo bastante bien, de hecho ya estaba olvidándolo, gracias por recordármelo- dijo el pelinegro totalmente disgustado recordando en especial aquella escena tan horrible

-al parecer ese fue uno de las tácticas que puede desarrollar cuando estaba vivo…- menciono este ser

-ver los ataques en cámara lenta- concluyo doble d

\- y podrás desarrollar aún más tácticas pero es cuestión de entrenar tu cuerpo, tan solo mírate, alguna vez has conocido las pesas?- decía aquella voz

-oh vamos no es para tanto- dijo doble d- por cierto, sabes cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto curioso

-realmente no recuerdo nada….es tan jodido no poder tener esa capacidad..- dijo este ser con cierto enojo

-calma, lo recordaras con el tiempo- aseguro doble d

Si bien se sabe que a pesar de las malas pasadas que está pasando y pasara a futuro doble d era de las personas que tenían una atmosfera muy positiva es muy típico de el

-si eso creo- termino de decir este ser

Así doble d continuo conversando con este ser en su mente hasta llegar a casa para darse un baño, justo cuando este acabo de bañarse noto que sus nudillos estaban rojos, resultado de la pelea anterior, seguido de eso comenzó a limpiarse y ponerse banditas curativas en algunas heridas este continuo conversando con aquella voz y era raro pues doble d no se sentía tan solo a como se sentía antes

Después de limpiarse y curarse doble pudo experimentar nuevamente algo que anteriormente lo dejaba pasar o bien ya siquiera le daba…..hambre….doble d sintió mucha hambre, el pelinegro comió y comió como si no hubiese mañana llego a un punto en la cual doble d estaba tirado en el suelo con una notable barriga

-mi estómago duele cuanto comí?- pregunto entre quejidos de lo lleno que estaba su estómago doble d

-comiste….comiste mucho- afirmo la voz tranquilo – como puerca- termino de decir este ser para que luego doble d con mucho esfuerzo subiera a su habitación y dormir para otro día pero esta vez ya no será como antes…podría ser mejorar….o bien empeorar…. Pero eso será según como moldee ese ideal el pelinegro

La noche era un hecho y descanso pedía a gritos el cuerpo de doble d que ya estaba en cama…..doble d solo observo y parpadeo un poco para luego caer rendido.

Fin del capítulo 5

Voz de locutor sepsi (ai khe riko =w= ) : DIOS CUANTA INTENSIDAD , que pasara después? Podrá doble d perdonar a Marie por tal hazaña tan mala que hizo?, Kevin aprenderá la lección de no volver a molestar a los demás?, aquel ser recordara algo que no tenga que ver con sus combates?, se volverá a ver a doble d sin su gorra?, veremos nuevamente ese bosque que le agrado a aquel ser?, dejare de hacer preguntas tan tremendamente estúpidas? Pues no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de tu novela VOLL NORMAL solo en el canal de donde salen las novelas y la rosa de Guadalupe

Aaaa chintrolas! D: bueno hasta aquí le dejo y una vez más gracias, dejen un review y díganme que tal les pareció, y si también tienen algunas opiniones serán bien recibidas bueno nos vemos la próxima semana shabots adiós :3 los amo pero igual eso ya lo sabían :v

Nameless fuera


	6. reflexion

Hola hola shabots bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo fresquesini capitulini :D, una vez más gracias por los reviews y dire algunas de ellas :3

Zero god of destruction: usted es diabólico 7w7, me gusta cómo piensa y de hecho tenía en mente, sufrirá pero a su tiempo :3

Rodolfo: así es, la justicia en las sombras como Batman :3

Y pues los demás ya los conteste :v :v

Bueno sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo que esta rico como el posho uwur

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Daniel antonucci, pero la historia si es mía uwur

Capítulo 6 reflexión

El día en peach creek ha sido proclamado y un pelinegro estaba recién levantándose para prepararse para ir a la escuela

-buenos días- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro a la cual la vista humana parecía está diciéndole a la nada

-buenos días chico- respondió este ser,

Doble cuando se levantó se percató que aún era temprano dedujo que el autobús tardaría asi que se fue a darse un baño para luego bajar a desayunar algo de cereal pero a pesar de que se veía tranquilo por dentro se sentía nervioso pues aun pensaba en qué clase de venganza estaba por hacer Kevin junto con sus lacayos, a pesar de que Kevin literalmente era su vecino eso lo ponía aún más nervioso pues si bien se sabe que Kevin no quedaría con los brazos cruzados y hará algo al respecto

Todo esos nervios y pensamientos constantes estaban acongojando también a aquel ser que estaba dentro de la mente de doble d

-deja de pensar tanto, enserio aquí dentro se pone molesto- dijo este ser molesto pero aun así manteniendo esa voz relajada

-es un poco difícil sabes pues no se realmente que me harán esos desquiciados- respondió este nervioso

-cálmate, estaré contigo todo el día y si pasa algo combatiré en tu lugar- afirmo este ser

-bien- fue lo que dijo para luego ver el reloj de microondas y ver que dentro de poco llegaría el autobús, doble d preparo todo para la clase de hoy para luego salir de casa a esperar en una esquina la parada del autobús

A decir verdad el pelinegro parecía aún más alegre, por de lejos a como estaba en anteriores meses se veía aún más animado en todo sentido, se notaba a leguas

Cuando llego el autobús el pelinegro se dispuso a subir para luego ver que al fondo estaban las hermanas kanker y entre ellas

-Marie- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro para luego ver como esta instintivamente observara a doble d pero esta solo puso una cara de susto y ala ves de confusión

Doble d solo llego a un asiento vacío en donde solo dejo de sonreír por un momento, pues aún seguía esa pregunta sin resolver que estaba en su mente, que paso con ella? Como fue que cambio de parecer tan de pronto?, todo esto hizo que doble d recordara que accidentalmente haya visto algo que tal vez no pueda olvidar tan facilmete

-vamos chico, no te tortures y deja de estar triste- le dijo este tratándolo de animarlo

-lo sé, pero que puedo hacer? Es difícil olvidarla sabes, literalmente, por ella fue que soporte mucha mierdas por parte de esos idiotas- sonrió levemente con algo de amargura

-hablando de idiotas- dijo este ser par luego completar –te has percatado que no está…ya sabes quién?- dijo para que luego este observara alrededor del autobús y se percató que no estaba Kevin salvo que algún que otro lacayo

-es cierto- dijo mentalmente, lo estaba y era raro por lo general estaba a 2 asientos detrás junto con sus lacayos jodiendolo, pero ahora ningún rastro de el

-dime que no lo mataste- le dio este mentalmente a la voz

-claro que no, solo lo noquee, nadie muere de eso y mucho menos con esa fuerza, debería estar aquí- respondió este ser con la misma tranquilidad

-bueno debe ser eso- dijo algo desconfiado doble d

-a propósito- dijo nuevamente el pelinegro –dices que no tienes nombre cierto?- pregunto doble d

-si lo tengo, solo que no lo recuerdo- dijo este reafirmando y a la vez reconociendo el ligero problema sobre su identidad y vida pasada

-qué te parece si te digo amenadiel?- le dijo mentalmente a este ser ala cual responde

-…será por esta vez pero cuando recuerde mi verdadera identidad….o almenos mi verdadero nombre- respondió este ser llamado amenadiel

-bien- dijo el pelinegro para luego ver que se acercaran a la escuela

Cuando doble d llego a la escuela parecía del todo normal salvo a que no recibió golpes por parte de los lacayos o algo por el estilo, no solo eso también se podía notar que los demás chicos cuando este lo miraban parecían evadirlo a toda costa cosa que extraño al pelinegro, llego a su casillero en donde saco varios libros según a la materia indicada del día

-oye muchacho, notaste que están aún más callados?- pregunto amenadiel

-si lo note…se habrán enterado?- dijo este un poco tenso y nervioso

-no lo creo, o tal vez si pero no había nadie más que ellos y nosotros- dijo amenadiel haciendo que doble d recordara de golpe

-amenadiel, Marie, esta mañana me vio de Marie muy diferente…era como si ella….no solo me evitara pero no de manera de odio sino más bien…de…temor- dijo el pelinegro recordando hace unos instantes en el bus escolar

-es porque me encontré con ella- respondió este ser llamado amenadiel

-y que paso?- dijo este respondiendo mentalmente pero se notaba en su cara que estaba bastante curioso y un poco desesperado por saber la respuesta de amenadiel

-nada en absoluto, solo apelo por su novio y me observo atónita y aterrorizada- respondió este haciendo que doble d se sintiera un poco triste

-ya veo- susurro un poco el pelinegro

-hey chico…deberías olvidarla…Hay más chicas a quienes podrías conocer, o bien podrías enfocarte en el estudio, aunque eso no es problema para ti- dijo amenadiel tratando de consolar a doble d este por su parte sonríe un poco

-será difícil pero el intento hare- dijo este tratando de animarse

Justo en ese momento da el timbre de clases en cual doble d se estaba aproximando para las clases de química

Él se puso enfrente para así captar toda la información que recibiría de parte del profesor, pero tratándose en términos de estudio él era un genio por naturaleza y estaba arriesgando que lo que vería hoy tal vez ya lo haya hecho el mismo en casa pues si por algo era odiado principalmente era por ese coeficiente intelectual que tenía, es muy típico de el

Cuando llegaron el resto se sentaron en áreas donde estaban lejos de él, por parte del pelinegro no se inmuto pues ya estaba acostumbrado, doble d estaba aburrid pues para su mala suerte ya sabía lo que estaba explicando el profesor y solo se limitaba a hacerlo y como siempre terminando primero haciendo que el profesor se impresionara pues no todas estaban bien lo hizo en poco tiempo

-Marion, hijo azumo que ya habías visto este tipo de problemas cierto?- dijo este con el volumen lo suficientemente alto para el resto de la clase escuchara con asombro y gran odio a su vez el profesor con una ligera sonrisa

-sí, lo vi el año pasado, me pareció interesante y lo recordé todo- respondió este

-joven Marion- dijo el profesor manteniéndose firme en frente del pelinegro

-yo mismo me encargare de que lo envíen a la mejor universidad que pueda existir en este planeta- termino de decir para que doble d solo riera nervioso y se rascara ligeramente la cara

-típico de ti doble idiota- dijo irritada Sarah haciendo que este se sorprendiera

-SEÑORITA HORANCE!, no soporto esa clase de insultos así que por favor retirase de mi clase ahora mismo- dicho esto Sara salió susurrando muchos insultos mirando con odio hacia doble d y los demás por no salir con la misma suerte se quedaron mirando mal a doble d este solo agacho un poco la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar

-vaya manada de idiotas envidiosos- dijo amenadiel

-no importa- respondió mentalmente el pelinegro-me gane el odio por destacar mucho-

-quieres que los golpee?- sugirió el ser llamado amenadiel

-no- dijo –debo seguir si me enfoco en ellos entonces perderé verdaderamente mi tiempo- termino de decir sorprendiendo un poco a amenadiel para luego volver a su calmada presencia

La clase continuo pero sobre todo de eso doble d se percató que salvo por el insulto que recibió Sarah no fue amenazado o inclusive era blanco de esas odiosas bolitas de papel cosa que puso lentamente en aumento el nerviosismo de doble d

Justo en eso dio el toque del receso doble d solo observo como todos se iban acompañados con sus amigos, eso puso nostálgico a doble d pues a pesar del poco tiempo que se habían ido sus verdaderos amigos para el parecía milenios, pero a decir verdad no se sentía tan solo pues amenadiel a pesar de solo ser una voz de su mente lo hacía sentir que no estaba solo

Doble d salió con cuidado y suma precaución por si llegara a ser emboscado

-por favor si ocurre algo no me abandones- dijo mentalmente

-estas de broma cierto, claro que no me iré- respondió amenadiel – es más, ya ansió saber que harán esos idiotas- esto último lo dijo con ligera burla

-salgamos por algo de aire fresco que dices?- dijo amenadiel

-claro… ya que- dijo resignado saliendo el pelinegro se encaminaba hacia el árbol de costumbre

-hey muchacho- dijo amenadiel

-qué pasa?- pregunto doble d

-cuando lleguemos a tu casa te diré algo importante- respondió amenadiel

-porque?, mejor dímelo ahora llegando al árbol

Cerca de 5 metros del árbol llega una porrista de manera alocada tratando de llamar la atención de doble d

-doble d, doble d, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo aquella porrista

Amenadiel al verla comenzó a sospechar de ella

-oye, estoy en problemas, el profesor de matemáticas me reprobara, tu eres un genio en eso de los números y quiero que me ayudes….pero mi libro lo deje con las chicas en el campo de futbol…..me ayudas?- después de decir eso puso una carita tratando de decir 'di que sí'

-es una trampa- fue lo que dijo este ser llamado amenadiel-trampa que aceptaras

-no lo sé amenadiel, tengo entendido que las porristas son malas en las materias por naturaleza- trato de justificar el pelinegro

-solo acepta en el camino cambiaremos- fue o que dijo amenadiel

-oye, llevas 2 minutos parado sin decir nada, me vas a ayudar o no'- dijo aquella porrista con mala cara

-claro…v..voy d..detrás de ti- dijo este para ir con ella hacia el campo

Y justo como había dicho amenadiel…era una gran trampa pues en el campo de entrenamiento no solo estaba Kevin sino que también estaban cerca de 10 lacayos más

-ja! Doble marica te conduje hacia tu misma muerte idiota - dijo con malicia la porrista

-te dije que era una trampa- dijo amenadiel -cambiemos

-si- justo en eso doble d cierra los ojos

Por otro lado kelvin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-doble marica…esta vez no saldas vivo de aquí y es literal- dijo este con soberbia

Doble d solo cerraba fuertemente los ojos sus manos se movían de manera constante

-creíste que nos quedaríamos con los brazos cruzado?, pues que crees idiota no es así esta vez hare que grites como una perra, me implores piedad- Kevin levantaba cada vez más la voz

Por parte de doble d seguía al mismo ritmo anterior sin decir nada

-no solo te golpeare te violare para que recuerdes bien quien es el realmente manda hijo de puta- Kevin expresaba una mirada de total venganza

-dime que harás ahora doble marica- pregunto el pelirrojo

Por parte de doble d solo se podía ver que su gorro cubría sus ojos sus manos dejaban de moverse, su respiración se volvía aún más calmada

-CONTESTA PUTO BASTARDO!- grito este incrementando su enojo

Pero doble d no decía su gorra aun cubría parte de su vista, lentamente abrió los ojos mostrando aquellos ojos vacíos y fríos nuevamente fue tanto que la porrista al verlo se puso bastante nerviosa y salió corriendo

Por parte de Kevin volvió a recordar esos ojos estremecedores, que volvía a ver de nuevo

-veamos si la cantidad- dijo para levantar su mano derecha hasta la altura de su pecho –supera a la calidad- termino tronándose el dedo índice haciendo que el crack fuese bastante notorio

Fin del capitulo 6

Doble d: oye nameless por qué amenadiel? o.o

Nameless: porque es un nombre sido y además tiene su historia…historia que contare después uwu *sentado en su trono sido*

Doble d: oye nameless ya le dijiste que pondrascapitulos dobles?

Nameless: oh si lo olvidab, shabost como los amo demasiado pondré capítulos dobles cada fin o a mediados de cada mes asi podrán disfrutar de doble capitulo, de hecho hago esto porque me adelante demasiado sobre los capítulos y los tengo saturados nwn por eso pondré doble a fin de mes! Asi que shabots síganme , dejen un sepsi review, diganme que tal les parecio? Dudas o alguna pregunta serán bien recibidas :D :3, doble d despídete por mi *desaparece sepsimente *

Doble d: pero…eh? Se fue, bueno adiós nos vemos la próxima semana a y nameless los ama pero eso ya lo sabían nwn


	7. take the control

-en alguna parte de una casa bastante lejana y satanica se encontraba Nameless durmiendo pacíficamente a pesar de ser mas de las 3 de la tarde, pero en eso llega Doble d quien en realidad es poseído por Amenadiel-

Amenadiel: ¡oye despierta!, ¡llevas aquí más de 3 semanas y no has actualizado nada, dejaste muchas dudas y debes cumplir ahora levántate! –acto seguido Amenadiel levanta el colchón en donde dormía aun Nameless este al sentir el frio piso y el golpe despertó de una forma no muy buena-

Nameless: ¡OYE, PERO QUE TE PASA REVERENDO IDIOTA!? , ¡ESTABA DURMIENDO! :c

Amenadiel: no has subido ningún capitulo y nuestros seguidores se van a encabronar mucho contigo, además si no mal recuerdo tengo una pelea pendiente con rojito y su manada

Kevin: ¡cierto!, ¿espera que?

Nameless: ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? =n=

Amenadiel: más de 3 semanas, a estas alturas deberías haber estado como en el capítulo 10 oh 12

Nameless: pero, hace un par de días lei los reviews, pero me volvi a quedar dor…espera…¿qué? ¿3 semanas?, ¡ESTOY ULTRA-RETRASADISIMO! D:

Amenadiel: sube por lo menos 2 capítulos, se los debes

Nameless: tienes razón, pero como dije antes estuve leyendo los comentarios y responderé los más actuales, y estos son:

Brother of the night: me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia, lamento mucho el retraso aún tengo sueño pero seguiré con la historia, y sobre lo del personaje, claro lo usare, no en este capítulo, pero tal vez en algunos que seguiré haciendo. :3

Shadow of the death: claro que el recibirá lo suyo por justicia, aunque tengo un poco más de swag :v , en cuanto en meter a nazz ya estaba en plan de meterla a la historia pero eso sería spoiler y mejor lo dejare para después. uwur

Bimori: Amenadiel es como la encarnación de Doble d pero eso lo explicare después por qué no lo fue posible. uwu

Elice Afrodita: tienes mucha razón, una gran disculpa por haber escrito de tal manera, de hecho editare algunas cosas pues se me ocurrió otras cosas que pondré en un futuro, una disculpa por la mala lectura o algunos malentendidos que pudiste haber estado durante la lectura mencionada. uwur

Rodolfo: así es Rodolfo chintrolas asi es. -3-

Nameless: bueno shabots creo que son todos, el resto ya las había contestado anteriormente asi que sin más que decir una gran disculpa por mi demora, y también gracias por sus reviews que son bien sepsis, síganme y seguiré con ello, bueno sin más que decir que empiece el capitulo

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Daniel antonucci, pero la historia es mía uwur

Capítulo 7: take the control

En la escuela secundaria de peach creek, en el campo de futbol para ser exactos se encontraba 11 jugadores de futbol americano contando al capitán quien estaba embriagado de venganza y a la vista de ellos solo se encontraba un pelinegro que en su mirada era fría como los glaciares de los polos y su silencio como el ruido de un sótano oscuro y vacío, en ese lugar había una gran tensión que parecía no terminar

-ajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaja- esas fueron las risas por parte del pelirojo-Doble marica, ¿crees que ganaras y saldrás ileso de esto?, entiende zorra asquerosa, tu moriras, aquí- dijo-y tu cabeza estará en mi pie- termino de decir para luego señala donde estaría el cabeza de Doble d

Por parte de Amenadiel quien representaba a Doble d no decía solo suspiro un poco para luego decir.

-analicemos un poco esto- dijo este de manera tranquila, cosa que irrito mucho a Kevin pues él quería verlo llorar –en este campo de futbol hay 10 de tus perras, tú y una silla humana para mi ¿cierto?- respondió Amenadiel confundiendo a más de uno de los lacayos de Kevin

-¿silla humana?, es una locura, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?- se preguntaba constantemente Kevin en su mente

\- ¿de que estas hablando?, no hay ninguna silla humana, ellos no serán sillas humanas y mucho menos para ti Doble marica- dijo este tratando de desviar las deducciones de Doble d quien en realidad era Amenadiel

-ya veo-dijo este aun tranquilo –supongo que el gran tipo que está acercándose sigilosamente hacia a mi ¿no es ningún lacayo tuyo y que no tratara de tomarme desprevenido cierto?- dijo este para luego mirar hacia el capitán mientras detrás del pelinegro se acercaba un gran tipo para emboscarlo

-¡ERES MIO PERRA!- fueron las palabras de aquel grandulón para luego intentar tomar a su presa, creyó haberlo tomado pero fue muy rápido, su presa se le había ido de sus manos

-¿eh?, ¿dónde estás idiota?- dijo este atónito y frustrado al saber que no lo tenía a la vista

-justo aquí- respondió Amenadiel para que el grandote volteara y al momento de verlo Amendiel ya había dado una certera patada en medio de la quijada y mejillas haciendo que este viera estrellitas mientras caía pero de rodillas y brazos recargándose del suelo, Amenadiel solo se acercó para sentarse en su espalda

-esta silla es algo incomoda, pero igual ya es algo, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo parado sin hacer nada- dijo este dejando perplejos no solo los 10, si no también dejo bocabierto al capitán del equipo de futbol americano

-¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA!, ¡LEVANTATE Y MATALO YA!- grito a todo pulmón Kevin

-es inútil que grites rojito- respondió el pelinegro mostrándose tranquilo confundiendo a Kevin

-golpee un nervio que está conectado a sus pies y como la quijada estaba en parte de la cabeza pues está un poco aturdido, no te voy a mentir- dijo el pelinegro pafra luego acomodarse bien y cruzar sus brazo –si tuviera la fuerza como la de este grandote, quizá lo hubiese matado- dijo para luego ver directamente a Kevin junto a todo su manada de idiotas que estaban muy intimidados

-viéndolo bien- comento el pelinegro –de esos 10 veo 5 de los que ya había golpeado ayer, y yo les hago una pregunta a aquellos que perdieron, ¿de verdad quieren volver a ser golpeados?- esta pregunta les cayó como agua helada almenos a los 5 que fueron golpeados

-porque…no les voy a mentir, si me atacaran los 11, tal vez podrían ganar…pero si no lo hacen- Amenadiel trataba de acomodarse en su silla humana, una vez al haberse acomodado volvió a ver a sus futuras víctimas –hare que les duela hasta el alma- dijo para luego ver a uno de los que ya había golpeado que al parecer tosía levemente –por cierto- dijo para dirigir su mirada al sujeto mencionado – ¿Cómo está tu garganta? Seguro que toda la noche estuviste con dolor y tos leve ¿no es así?- preguntarle eso al tipo este no sabía que decir y no era por lo de la garganta exactamente, por parte de Amenadiel solo saco una leve sonrisa burlona

-les daré una oportunidad a todos ustedes, váyanse y hare como que jamás los vi y también les perdonare sobre esta descortesía suya- dijo este bastante burlón

Por otra parte otros no sabía que hacer o decir por otro lado el pelinegro con uan mas notble sonrisa esperaba con ansias la respuesta de ellos, cosa que a Kevin lo estaba enojando mucho

-¡QUE LES PASA BASTARDOS ES DOBLE MARICA!, ¡EL JAMAS NOS HA HECHO NADA!- este grito con gran euforia pero era lo único que podía hacer

-no hasta ahora- esta vez el que hablo fue el mismo sujeto que tosía levemente –lo siento capitán pero yo estoy fuera- dicho esto se fue de ese lugar alejándose de la tempestad

-¡MALDITO YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE TI MÁS TARDE!- esas fueron las palabras del gran capitán del equipo de futbol americano

-fue muy sabio al elegir- dijo el pelinegro aun sentado de su silla humana -¿alguien mas?-

-yo no aceptare esto- fue otro que si no mal recordaba era el que se había estrellado contra el árbol –tu eres un demente y aun me duele la cabeza- señalo para luego irse

Para sorpresa de Amenadiel los 5 que había golpeado se fueron después de pensarlo bien, mientras que los otros 5 no sabían que hacer pues solo basto un golpe para derribar al gran defensa del equipo

-¡TODOS USTEDES ESTARAN FUERA DEL EQUIPO IDIOTAS!- fueron las palabras aún más eufóricas que habían salido de la boca de Kevin

-es chistoso rojito, eran 12 y ahora son 6, que curioso ¿igual que ayer no?- pregunto este con burla aumentando el odio d Kevin

-USTEDES, ATANQUELO, MATENLO ¡HAGAN ALGO YA!

Pero como ellos no estuvieron ahí no tuvieron más que arriesgarse

-¿atacaran los 5 eh?, bien entonces que comience este juego- Amenadiel sonrió bastante complacido pues estaba por golpear más idiotas

Solo se escuchó un ensordecedor grito por parte de los 5, Amenadiel no podía estar más emocionado sí que eran valientes, este solo se paró de su silla humana para esperar y ver quien será el primero en caer

Los 5 sujetos pasaron a un lado de Amenadiel confundiéndolo pues creyo que sería atacado pero para su sorpresa era evitado mientras corrían y uno de ellos dijo

-PELEA CONTRA EL SU PUTA MADRE- este último comentario le saco una leve risita a Amenadiel quien seguía observando como huían como

-mejor vivir como cobardes, que a morir como valientes- musito este aun entre risitas –bueno rojito, tu solo es como si no hubiera nadie y esta silla humana me tiene sin cuidado aun así que, si termino esto me voy- acto seguido amenadiel se levantó y se fue caminando

Por parte de Kevin estaba muy enojado, entre su chaqueta saco un gran cuchillopara luego correr con cierta dificultad hacia Doble d para atacar a traición , Amenadiel ya lo veía venir asi que solo avanzo un poco más lento

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!- fue el grito que lazo el pelirrojo anunciando su último ataque certero queriéndolo apuñalar por la nuca, el pelinegro solo con un brazo lanzo un fuerte codazo hacia atrás golpeando la costilla sacando el aire al pobre pelirrojo apenas llego hacia él, este por su parte solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cayendo a tratar de recuperar el aliento que perdió

-las armas solo los maricas lo usan- dijo el pelinegro sin voltearse –los verdaderos hombres combaten con sus manos- esta vez se escuchaba algo enojado la voz de Amenadiel quien controlaba el cuerpo de Doble d , este volteo y en ella preparando uan patada que dio justo en la cara de Kevin derribándolo hacia el suelo

-tu eres peor que un cobarde, eres un asco de ser humano debería matarte, pero te dejare un recuerdo perfecto idiota- este se acercó para darle codazos en la pierna derecha de Kevin haciendo que este gritara de dolor, Kevin ya no tenía opción tenía que huir, se arrastraba nuevamente como un gusano

-¡KILLER, KILLER!- era lo único que decía Amendiel para luego darotro golpe fuerte en la pierna ya golpeada de Kevin, por parte del pelirrojo solo gritaba de dolor se notaba como las lágrimas salían del dolor mismo

-¡TOTAL NORMAL!- fue otro de los gritos que dijo Amenadiel para golpear pero tomando esta vez velocidad otro codazo aun fuerte en el cual ya 2 se notaban una leve hinchazón en la pierna de Kevin para que asi diera el tercero

Kevin no sabía si desmayarse ante el sin fin del dolor provocado por los codazos de Doble d o seguir gritando de dolor

Por ultimo Amenadiel solo se acercó para en un último intento desesperado Kevin se pusiera en posición fetal en el suelo y este solo le susurrara en el oído

-espero y aprendas quien es el que manda- dicho esto solo dedico a irse no sin antes regresar y golpear en el estómago hacia su silla humana

-eso fue por querer tomarme también por la espalda- dicho esto Amenadiel se retiró para ir dentro del colegio entrar a una biblioteca para luego sentarse en una esquina donde cerro los ojos y moviera levemente las manos para que volviera ese mismo temeroso Doble d que a todos queremos

-¿qué paso?- fueron las palabras del pelinegro

-solo digamos que ellos ya no te volverán a molestar en un buen rato o quizá ya no lo hagan nunca más- fueron las palabras calmadas del ser llamado Amenadiel

-una vez más te lo agradezco Amenadiel pero ¿no les hiciste nada malo que unos cuentos golpes? ¿Cierto?- pregunto mentalmente el pelinegro –lo que le haya hecho a ellos lo tienen más que bien merecido Doble d- esa fue la fría respuesta de aquel ser llamado amenadiel

-lo sé pero, no me gustaría que tuvieran algún problema en el futuro por mi culpa- este trato de justificar este

-y a ti ¿nunca te han dicho que eres alguien masoquista?- pregunto de manera aun tranquila pero fría Amenadiel dejando extrañado al pelinegro –¿acaso ellos se dijeron lo mismo cuando te dejaban medio muerto? ¿Acaso ellos tuvieron compasión de ti cuando sabían cuál era tu estado de ánimo actual?- pregunto Amenadiel dejando sin habla y cabizbajo al pelinegro

-ellos jamas se apiadron de ti, nadie lo hizo- prosiguió este ser llamado Amenadiel

-tienes razón- dijo aun cabizbajo Doble d

\- que se jodan todos- termino de decir

-espero y entiendas la realidad, mira muchacho está bien ser bueno y pulcro, pero hay que serlo con quien lo merezca realmente-

-con quien lo merezco realmente- dijo el pelinegro –y ¿Quién crees que lo merezca?.- pregunto este sin tener opciones de elegir

-eso lo dejo a tu criterio muchacho-respondio este –pero si es alguien malo lo golpeare duro- dicho esto saco una leve sonrisa el pelinegro por tal comentario

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto el pelinegro –no lo sé, perdí noción del tiempo cuando estaba con 12 idiotas- respondió este ser llamado Amenadiel

-ahora que recuerdo hoy tengo clase de matemáticas….es ahora, vaya siquiera comi algo- dijo el pelinegro -¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Amenadiel

-curiosamente no, vámonos – dijo para luego ir hacia la clase de matemáticas

Justo cuando pasaba por los pasillos se veía grupitos de chicos susurrando cosas y estos al ver al pelinegro desviaban la mirada un poco atemorizados cosa que comenzó a extrañar más al pelinegro y también hacia que comenzara a sacar teorías en el cual estaba involucrado el de hecho nadie decía nada cuando el pasaba, ya no se reian pero tampoco se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos

-esto no me gusta- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro pues sus opciones de saberque sabían algo y él no era bastante malo y lo era aún más sabiendo que tenía que ver con el mismo justo antes de llegar al salón de matemáticas recordó algo que olvido por completo más bien 2 cosas en aquella clase estaba el idiota de Kevin y Marie

Era estúpido, inmaduro hasta incluso loco el mover montañas por alguien que no movería por ti siquiera una piedra, pero tenía que aceptarlo, ella estaba con alguien más y lo peor es que su amada lo odiaba como era odiado con todos los demás, eso hacía que lo enfureciera aún más pero tenía que dejar de pensar esa clase de cosas pues estaba por llegar al salón de clases y no podía mostrase de esa manera

Cuando entro a clases observo que todo estaba muy callado, el profesor curiosamente no había llegado aún podía notar que estaba algunos cuantos lacayos de Kevin incluso en el fondo en la esquina estaba la azulada pero ningún rastro del pelirrojo, por su parte el pelinegro solo se dirigió hacia una banca que siempre estaba sola pero esta vez no era por odio sino más bien era po temor

-vaya los rumores aquí vuelan como pan caliente- fue lo que dijo Amenadiel -¿dices que ellos ya lo saben?- pregunto el pelingro –asi es, si antes te evitaban por odio, ahora te evitan por temor- fue lo que dijo –genial ahora me temen- fue lo único que dijo mentalmente para luego sentarse en aquella banca abandonada, el silencio era inaceptable, nadie decía nada este volteo un poco y todos a excepción de Marie se habían puestos en alerta , solo pudo ver a Marie con un cara de total confusión, desesperación y gran ira

Doble d solo se limita a estar nuevamente en lo que llegara el profesor cosa que aún no podía llegar este volteo y vio a una chica que no despegaba un libro llamado "blood freak"

-hey ese libro lo leí es muy interesante- dijo el pelinegro para entablar una conversación, la chica por su parte comenzó a sudar nerviosa

-s..si…. es…d..debo irme- esta se levantó y se fue corriendo lo más lejos posible cosa que extraño a doble d, asi que se levantó y se percató que estaba un lacayo de Kevin con una bandita en el tabique así que se acercó a él sin temor alguno

-hola- dijo el pelinegro –hola- fue la débil contestación de aquel grandulón, era chistoso el destino, pues el mero hecho tratar de entablar una conversación con alguien que alguna vez le golpeaba y humillaba , ahora el agresor parecía más bien como un perrito amaestrado

-sabes, ya termine mi tarea si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerla o bien pasártela- dijo este de manera amable

-¡NO! Digo…y..ya la hize- dicho esto esté enfoco un libro que estaba al revez por cierto tratando de decir que no deseaba ser interrumpido

Doble d se estaba rindiendo, podía interactuar con quisiera pero nada servía pues huían del despavoridos

-ammmm, ammmm, ammmm ¿Dónde está Kevin?- esta pregunta la hizo de manera improvisada y aleatoria

-est en el hospital, en urgencias pues al parecer ALGUIEN le golpeo constantemente la pierna y la están tratando, y estará ahí un rato, almenos que desinflen su pierna- esta vez la que hablo fue la peli azulada

-Amenadiel dijiste que no fuiste tan duro- dijo el pelinegro mentalmente –no, dije que use medidas quee fueron aplicadas en su momento- se excusó este

-jejejejejejejeje- estas fueron las nerviosas risas que lanzo Doble d al no saber cómo excusarse, cosa que enojo mucho a Marie –dime Doble d, ¿a qué estás jugando?- esta pregunto levantándose de su banca para estar frente a el

Por otro lado el pelinegro no entendía lo que le pregunto ella -¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto aun tratando de entender esta por su parte comenzaba a enojarse mas

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA!- esta vez la que grito fue ella bastante colérica haciendo que el resto del salón dejara de restarle importancia

-¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!, ¡SI HASTA DONDE YO SETU NO ERAS MAS QUE UN POBRE..-

-¿estúpido y débil?- esas fueron las palabras del pelinegro quien se escuchaba baja y muy muy seria

-…- la Kanker del medio por su parte no decía nada solo mostraba una cara de enojo y también de ligera confucion y lo peor es que su silencio daba bastante crédito y que también acertó en lo que pregunto

-¿te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir?- Doble d se estaba enojando se notaba en sus palabras que él decía – ¿tienes almenos una idea de todo lo que tuve que soportar por parte de tu estúpido novio y de sus bastardos lacayos?, ¿sabes cuantas noches sin dormir pase por mero hecho en saber qué es lo que me harian esos malditod desgraciados?, ¿Cuántas malditos rechazos y odio que gane sin siquiera haber hecho nada? Lo poco que tenia se fue a la vil mierda – el pelinegro se escuchaba triste pero eso no significaba que su odio se estaba drenando poco a poco y la que pagaría será la azulada

-ahora que por fin pude saldar cuentas….- el pelinegro pauso para luego ver directamente a Marie con unos ojos llenos de odio -¡¿BIENES TU Y ME SALES CON ESTA MIERDA?!- Doble d grito de manera eufórica, de verdad que estaba drenando todo en aquel momento

Marie estaba atónita, jamás pensó de esa perspectiva de Doble d pues siempre se le veía sonriendo aunque recién vio que no era asi

-¡DEBERIAS AGRADECER QUE ESE MALDITO AUN VIVE!- el enojo de Doble d era tanto que se notaba bastante agitado, después de un momento trato de calmarse pero sus ojos de odio cambiaron a unos de frialdad

-lamento haber mandado al hospital a tu novio, pero esta vez no dejare que él y NADIE más quiera humillarme y pisotearme de nuevo, ¡Y ESTO VA PARA TODOS!- al decir eso noto a más de unos que se agacharon un poco más la cabeza

-¿me escuchaste kanker?- pregunto este mirando a la chica mencionada, pero por su parte ella seguía estática y su rostro se mostraba un ligero miedo

-¿¡ME ESCUCHASTE KANKER?!- este volvió a gritar pues al parecer ella aun no salía de su trance

Este grito hizo que ella reaccionara de manera violenta, la impresión fue tanta qe de golpe se sento en su banca, esta con voz débil asintió varias veces

Doble d fue hacia su banca tomo su mochila y se dispondría a irse pero en eso llego el profesor de matemáticas

-joven Marion, ¿a donde va?, las clases están por comenzar- fue lo que dijo el profesor

-pido permiso para faltar a su clase, no me siento bien y desearía irme a casa- respondio el pelinegro

-hmmmm, bueno su historial indica que esta adelantado po bloques de lo normal, me ha ayudado más de una vez a calificar exámenes y su conocimiento sobre las matemáticas es impecable, permiso concedido- fue lo que dijo el profesor para que luego Doble d se retirara de dicho salón en el cual cierta azulada estaba por despertar algo que ella misma creyó muerto desde hace años

Por otro lado nuestro pelinegro estaba por marcharse de la escuelahasta que cierta voz comenzó a hablar

-vaya, eso fue intenso aun para ti muchacho- dijo Amenadiel

-es como tu dijiste, hay que ser amable y pulcro con quien de verdad lo merezca, y era más que obvio que ella no lo merecía ser tratada asi- respondio mentalmente con un poco de odio, Doble d sentía mucho odio, después de días de tristesa, solo podía sentía hacia su amor no correspondido un gran y sincero odio

-esta vez hare lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera- fueron las leves palabras que había sacado el mismo pelinegro dejando un poco sonriente a Amenadiel

-si lo dices asi, entonces algo me dice que habrá muchos cambios en ti a partir de ahora- fue lo que dijo Amenadiel

-que asi sea- fueron las palabras del mismo pelinegro quien comenzaba a moldear su nuevo ideal y claro su nuevos gustos

Fin del capítulo 7

Nameless: bueno ahí está el capítulo 7, díganme que tal les pareció, si les gusto o algo, no olviden dejar su sepsi review saben que su opinión es como el oxígeno que respiro, quienes leen esto y no me siguen teniendo cuenta síganme y dejen también sus opiniones o bien si les gusto -3- , bueno nos leemos después shabots adiosini, nameless fuera –despues de decir esto, nameless cae a su cama para después volver a dormir, cosa que a Amenadiel le disgusto mucho-

Amenadiel: oye, oye ¡espera! ¡No te duermas!, almenos diles que para cuando el 8, este maldito se volvió a dormir, bien, como este imbécil se durmió me anticipo a decir que nameless dijo anteriormente que tenía muchos capítulos saturados, pero después se arrepintió sobre el trágico final que estaba poniéndole por eso mismo quiso cambiarlo, bueno almenos fue lo que dijo el, así que no sé qué mierda pase por su cabeza pero igual el seguirá subiendo, otra cosa más, este imbécil los ama a cada uno de ustedes, cosa que yo siento algo de asco pero da igual nos veremos después


	8. LIAR!

-en la habitación de nameless se encontraba nameless / :v/ junto con un sujeto de apariencia ligeramente robusta tenia puesto una máscara bastante desfigurada, no había sangre, no había cicatrices, pero estaba deforme además de que se veía bastante tenebrosa y un poco misteriosa pues el querer saber con quién conversaba nameless, él y sus amigos raros, estaban los 2 conversando tranquilamente e intercambiando anécdotas hasta que de golpe aparece cierta chica azulada llamada Marie-

-oye nameless ha pasado un buen rato que no subes nada, ¿subirás un capitulo hoy?- está al momento de preguntar se percató de su enmascarado amigo, al verlo se estremeció mucho e inclusive dio unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás

-¿q-quien e-es el?- se atrevió a preguntar con mero hecho de encontrar alguna respuesta, aunque tal vez no le gustaría dicha respuesta

-un amigo- respondió nameless bastante tranquilo –y sobre los capítulos, es verdad volví a olvidarlo D: -

-además de que dijiste que subirías capítulos dobles, cosa que aún no has hecho y el ultimo capitulo que subiste habían muchos horrores de ortografía- el que hablo fue esta vez Doble d

-ya se u-u , me di cuenta cuando lo leí nuevamente uwu, pero bueno ya estoy aquí así que le diré a mi amigo que sea espectador para el nuevo capítulo de hoy que subiré-.

Shabos como sabrán y lo supieron en boca de Amenadiel y también hace un par de meses atrás dije que subiría capítulos dobles, esto ya no será posible ya que leí 2 cometarios que por cierto muy buenos, en el cual no les gustaría que Doble d muriese o se volviera muy loco, y pues, en el transcurso de la serie y con el final me di cuenta que hice las 2 cosas, así que para que mis lectores no sufran mucho hare que Doble d viva y de hecho tengo nuevas ideas para el proceso del fic , un gran ejemplo seria el meter al chico grande llamado grenn que pronto y de qué manera entrara uwur , otra cosa ¿seguiré la historia? Claro que por supuesto que sí, verán si me retraso es porque la universidad no me deja aparte de que las tareas están muy cabronas (si soy mexicano uwur9), pero no cambia el hecho de que siga la historia, bueno sin más que decir que comience el capítulo de hoy

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, y Eddy son de propiedad de lord antonucci, mas sin embargo la historia si

Capítulo 8 ¡LIAR!

En las calles de peach creek, un joven en el que a leguas se notaba muy disgustado...más bien enojado, su ira era demasiada…que podía incluso gritar de la furia intensa

Amenadiel percatado de eso tenía que hacer algo o de lo contrario moriría de alguna enfermedad provocada de ello

-Doble d- decía el ser que estaba dentro del pelinegro pero no recibió ninguna respuesta –hey, Doble d, cálmate antes de que cometas alguna locura- aún seguía sin recibir ninguna respuesta

-Doble d, ¿me escuchas?- este siguió diciendo tratando de calmar la ira de este pero al parecer no iba a parar

Doble d llego a su casa, azoto su mochila al sofá y se dispuso a golpear muchas veces, maldiciendo constantemente su suerte, el pelinegro estaba muy enfadado, a pesar de no ser como los anteriores, se sentía muy enojado, todo lo que le dijo aquella chica azulada…de verdad le afecto mucho emocionalmente

-no dejes que eso te domine chico- siguió intentando calmar la tensión Amenadiel

-¡¿Y QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE HAGA?!- dijo este drenando aun su ira contra la pared hasta notar que los nudillos estaban un rojo más intenso

-que te calmes…haciendo esos berrinches, no lograras nada…por que no comes un chocolate o algún dulce- dijo el ser que estaba dentro de Doble d, haciendo que el mismo pelinegro con la ira en la cabeza fuese hacia donde estaba la despensa y sacar una barra de chocolate para después comerla

Sabia sobre la cantidad de azúcar y sobre las caries que provocaban este pero aun así continuo comiendo el chocolate…incluso llego a calmarse mucho

Aunque seguía pensando en lo que paso en la escuela, de verdad le molesto mucho aunque dentro de él pudo sacar lo que tanto tiempo tenia callada

En especial en como la chica de cabello azul seguía defendiendo a aquel tipo llamado Kevin

-me duele hasta la cabeza- fueron las palabras del pelinegro

-trata de relajarte, ¿porque no te recuestas un poco?- fue la idea que dio el ser llamado Amenadiel

Doble d al escuchar la propuesta de Amenadiel, tomo iniciativa para así mismo ir al sofá y recostarse un rato, tomo un libro que estaba de junto y se dispuso a leer un poco

-veo que realmente la amas mucho- dijo Amenadiel, después de que este dijera esto el pelinegro hizo una ligera mueca mas no dijo nada...no lo negó

-es tan injusto- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro –pero en parte también tengo la culpa…jamás tuve las agallas de decirle lo que sentía- sus palabras se notaban cierta tristeza

El silencio de la casa era pesada pues el estado de animo de Doble d era la consecuencia de dicha presión

-nunca pedí nada en esta vida… siempre tenía a mis amigos….Ed y Eddy- este soltó una ligera sonrisa al recordarlos pero su sonrisa se apagó muy rápido –pero ellos ya no están aquí-

Este último comentario hizo que se le quebrara la voz –pero no me siento tan mal como me sentía antes sabes- dije este tratando de sonreír

-chico… deja de actuar como alguien débil…eso no va contigo- fueron esta vez las palabras de Amenadiel, en cual sorprendieron al pelinegro

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto este

\- lo que viviste es un simple ejemplo… cualquiera en tus zapatos ya estuviese muerto, soportaste y sigues soportando muchas tragedias…y más sin embargo sigues en pie, eso merece mucho crédito- dijo este motivando al chico

-pero. De nada sirve…ahora me temen- dijo –pero ya no volverán a molestarte- replico este

Doble d a pesar de que acaba de cambiar su vida se sentía aun adolorido y muy decepcionado, el realmente amaba a Marie Kanker, pero ¿cómo decirle algo si el mismo jamás dio el primer paso?, ella por su parte debió cansarse de seguir a alguien que jamás se le declararía.

Aunque… pensándolo bien, ¿y si ella nunca la amo de verdad?, ante esta pregunta Doble d abrió los ojos como platos

El había leído que alguien que realmente te ama jamás te juzgaría, siempre estaría a tu lado, que no importara si este o esta jamás se declarasen estos esperarían al momento o bien ellos daría en primer paso pero que jamás JAMAS abandonarían a la persona que le gusta

Ante estas deducciones Doble d estuvo sudo frio, era tan notorio pero quería estar seguro si era así, aunque los días vividos eran notorios, pues el creyó que tal vez en una miserable cuartada, Marie hacia eso para despertar celos en el pelinegro saliendo con su actual némesis

-Amenadiel..- fueron las secas palabras recién salidas del pelinegro llamando a la voz -¿crees que ella…-

-posiblemente- fue la respuesta de Amenadiel, pues ante este comentario Doble d se dio cuenta y recordó las palabras que ella le dijo alguna vez

Flash back

En una tarde se encontraba un par de chicos sentados en el cul-de-sac del barrio de peach creek conversando e intercambiando algunas carcajadas

-enserio me matas de risa Marie- decía este muy sonriente pues desde hacía un buen tiempo este le encantaba que la chica de cabellos azules le visitara cada tarde con la excusa de no entender la tarea aunque realmente terminaban diciendo otras cosas

-enserio, te lo juro incluso Lee no creyó cuando le dije lo que May había hecho, pero en qué momento ¿pensó en comer habanero y beberlo le daría buena voz?- dijo esta entre risas

-la hubieses visto, parecía tomate, estaba muy roja, se tomó todo el agua, May suele tener tendencias muy inteligentes pero sinceramente es muy estúpida ante el sentido común – dijo este aun riendo

-jajajajajaja, tu hermana solo le falta ver que es bueno y que es malo- dijo este – eso me recordó como cuando Ed tenía un queso. Muy oloroso, realmente apestaba mucho- dijo este mostrando una ligera cara de desaprobación al recordar aquel horrenda escena

Por parte Marie solo puso un mueca de asco – no sé qué ve mi hermana en ese gran idiota, realmente no sería la clase de sujetos que estaría buscando… y menos los que están por la vida molestando y golpeando a otros- ante este comentario Doble sonrió levemente haciendo notar un ligero sonrojo

-hey Doble d, a propósito. ¿Tienes novia?- esta pregunta hizo que el pelinegro enrojeciera mucho

\- ¿e-eh?, no, Bueno…no t-tengo mucha suerte co-con ello- dijo este mirando al suelo

-vamos, dile lo que sientes Doble d- se decía mentalmente el pelinegro tratando de contener el nerviosismo mientras la azulada le miraba confundido

-¿pasa algo Doble d?-pregunto ella, este dio un leve brinco aun tratando de contener el nerviosismo

\- E-eh no, no es nada- dijo este desviando la mirada

\- Marie… - dijo este con la mirada baja

\- ¿si, Doble d?- respondió en pregunta la Kanker de medio

\- p-podrías…- Doble d se esforzaba mucho por no tartamudear mucho

-¿si?- este siguió para que el pelinegro terminara la frase

\- ¡ p-prometamos estar siempre juntos! – ante tal comentario Marie se quedó sorprendida al escuchar tales palabras que había escuchado, solo se limitó a sonreír con mucha ternura

-claro Doble d- este mostro su dedo meñique, en el cual el pelinegro no entendía mucho

-es una promesa de meñique, así veras que jamás se romperá- dijo esta con mucha confianza

Doble d se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, a pesar que tuvo otro intento fallido de confesarse, almenos era mucho mejor y tal vez este a un paso más de llegar más a dentro de estar en una relación amorosa con la chica que alguna vez en la infancia no paraba de acosarlo

Era gracioso, ahora los roles cambiaron…ahora el pelinegro era quien deseaba estar más con ella

Fin flashback

Al recordar todo lo anterior el pelinegro solo quiso caminar hasta su habitación pero termino recargándose en la pared de las escaleras, no pudo contener las lágrimas recargando su cabeza hacia la pared mientras este recordaba las palabras mentirosas de aquella mujer….su primer amor…

Pero todo eso se fue a la mierda por el simple hecho de que ella esta con alguien, y ese alguien tenía todas las expectativas en las cuales la Kanker del medio había dicho que odiaba en un hombre

Y no obstante, también comenzó a darle lugar a favor de aquel idiota y también terminando de tratar mal al pelinegro, y Doble d fue testigo de todo ello

-mentirosa- susurro este entre lágrimas, tenía una increíble ira… pero también era tristeza…

-mentirosa- esta vez elevo un poco la voz dando golpes leves hacia la pared

-¡mentirosa!, ¡MENTIROSA!, ¡MENTIROSA!, ¡MENTIROSA!- este estaba desahogando de más por cada vez que tachaba a la chica de mentirosa daba un golpe fuerte en la pared

-se está desahogando de mas, mejor lo paro antes de que cometa una estupidez- pensó Amenadiel

-Doble d, cálmate, poniéndote así no ganaras nada bueno, sé que es tu primer amor, y lo que te hizo no tiene perdón, pero debes de controlarte…cálmate- dijo este tratando de calmar la situación que en si ya no andaba bien

-me mintió, me mintió Amenadiel…ella me mintió- dijo este entre sollozos

-se un hombre y deja de llorar, solo haces que aquí dentro sea un mar de desesperación y tristeza- dijo este con la misma voz calmada tratando de relajar el ambiente y claro la mente de Doble d

Después de un momento de haberse desahogado lo suficiente, Doble d subió para darse un baño y después sentarse en el gran sillón

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Amenadiel –si me siento mejor, gracias por preguntar- contesto el pelinegro quien se disponía a tomar el libro que estaba desde el principio para leer un poco

-lamento que ella haya jugado con tus sentimientos- dijo Amenadiel, haciendo que el pelinegro hiciera una mueca de disgusto

\- no importa, aunque reconozco que será difícil sacarme de la cabeza- dijo este cambiando su mueca a una sonrisa forzada

-el tiempo lo cura todo, calma, solo debes enfocarte en otras cosas- dijo este – a propósito… ¿qué decisión has tomado en la propuesta que te puse?- pregunto este

El pelinegro no decía nada solo meditaba muy bien, pues un cambio es para siempre tal vez haya algún cambio en la vida del pelinegro o tal vez así encuentre la manera de ser otro . Aunque por otro lado ya no tenía nada que perder… a estas alturas… ya perdió mucho

-digo…que la situación amerita un cambio…- fueron la seria respuesta que había dio el pelinegro

-excelente decisión- respondió Amenadiel

-a propósito, ahora que recuerdo me dijiste que me ibas a decir algo importante- dijo este haciendo que la voz recordara

\- es verdad, mira esto implica en el cambio…cambio que ya aceptaste, veras quiero entrenar tu cuerpo, está muy flácido y si pude ganar contra esos imbéciles fue por mera estrategia y suerte, no siempre tendría esa suerte…pero tendría ventaja- dijo este con determinación

-¿y cómo lo harías?-pregunto este

-simple, con mucha resistencia será difícil de que el cuerpo se agote, además que la fuerza y sumando la velocidad que aumente, es imposible que pierdas- dijo este

-tardare mucho en ejercitar tu cuerpo pues como dije antes...está muy flácido- pauso este –pero a diferencia del musculo que tendrías con los de Kevin que ciertamente son inútiles, esta clase de ejercicio hará que tus músculos crezcan un poco y tal vez te marque el abdomen – dijo este

-ser…alguien fuerte- dijo este imaginando como se vería el con lavadero

-no creo que eso ayude, pero igual ya acepte- dijo este un tanto resignado

-pero…como dije antes será un trabajo muy duro… así que, sobre aviso no ha engaño- dijo este aun manteniendo su tranquila voz

\- ¿cuándo comenzaras con el entrenamiento?- pregunto este curioso

-¿hoy que día es?- pregunto –miércoles- respondió el pelinegro

-entonces a partir de mañana y todos los días, para que funcione como lo deseo, me cederás el mando de tu cuerpo todas las tardes, así que asegúrate de hacer lo que tengas que hacer sobre la escuela, así mismo cuando termines entrenare tu cuerpo para que así estés anticipado de cualquier cosa- dijo la voz del nombre temporal Amenadiel

-¿esto aplica también en fines de semana?- pregunto este

-claro que si, en fines de semana será mucho mejor ya que así estarás más adelantado en tu físico, reitero, no te hare con mucho musculo, no te pondré carne de mas, solo te hare resistente y fuerte además que afilare esos reflejos que tienes…aún más - dijo este

Por otro lado Doble soltó una cara de mueca pues tendría que hacer lo que él dice, aunque sabe más que nada que él lo hace para un bien del pues Amenadiel no se equivocaba pues, más adelante podría enfrentarse a tipos realmente temibles e incluso fuertes

-bien, entonces hagamos eso entonces...-

Doble d continuo conversando con Amenadiel, y a pesar de intercambiar palabras, el pelinegro aun sentía adolorido por lo que Marie le había hecho, pues no solo rompió a su promesa sino que también era odiado por la misma mujer que alguna vez le profesaba amor eterno y que el bastante ingenuo creyó en cada palabra de ella

Solo para distracción el pelinegro se disponía a tocar el piano que tenía recién y que también aprendió a tocar

Pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas ya que la puerta tocaban, curioso y extrañado por el hecho de que nadie le visitaba decidió abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa

Pues no solo era una persona sino más bien 2 personas quienes les habían visitado

-hola Doble d, queríamos hablar contigo- fueron las palabras femeninas de la pelirroja mayor Lee kanker quien estaba acompañada con May

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

Nameless: una gran disculpa de antemano pues jamás llegue a pensar que la universidad fuese así de grotesca uwu, en fin cualquier cosa o preguntas que deseen hacerme o algo que deseen agregar les dejo mi feisbuk : . ?id=100009122951764

Ahí podrán hacerme cualquier pregunta que guste

Dejen su sepsi review, saben que sus buenos argumentos hacen que me haga muy feliz como cuando me voy a comer uwur

Amenadiel: y cuando subirás el próximo capítulo y lo mas importantes, porque esas acosadoras están en la casa de doble d?

Nameless: eso lo diré en el próximo cap. Así que sin más que decir, adiós a todos y saben que los amo con todo mi alma omniversal uwur

Doble d: nameless y cuando subirás el próximo capítulo?

Nameless: pues termninando este subiré el próximo asi que no desesperes uwu *este se recuesta en su gran sofá*

Marie: que hacen mis hermanas en la casa de Doble d?!

Nameless: y como dije anteriormente, lo explicare más a delante *después de decir esto este se percata que su amigo enmascarado quien estaba desde el principio estaba bebiendo café con la máscara puesta* mientras todos lo observaban y cada uno en su mente le recrimia*

Marie: este tipo me da miedo

Amenadiel: psicópata

Doble d: misterioso

Nameless: innovador


	9. Be simple and asocial

Nameless: hola hola hola!, pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo asi como disfrute escribirlo para ustedes…y también la presentación de un nuevo personaje uwu

Doble d: nuevo personaje?

Nameless: asi es, y será bien coool uwu, bueno disfruten el capítulo shabos

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy, son propiedad del gran Daniel Antonucci, más sin embargo la historia que se está escribiendo si es mía uwur

Capítulo 9 be simple and asocial

Doble d estaba algo aturdido y más que nada impresionado, ¿Qué es lo que querrán hablar ellas?

-pasen- invito el pelinegro haciendo ademan de invitación estirando su brazo hacia el interior de la casa

Acto seguido las chicas entran y toman asiento, mientras que Doble d iba a la cocina para ofrecerles una bebida una vez esto trajo la bandeja con unas cuantas latas de soda para que así cada una tomase una, la tensión era grande y el pelinegro estaba ligeramente nervioso

-¿es cierto que derrotaste tu solo a Kevin y a su manada de imbéciles?- tomo iniciativa para preguntar la pelirroja

-eeh, en teoría si- dijo este soltando una ligera risita

-¿y que también mandaste con gravedad a Kevin?- la que pregunto esta vez fue la rubia May

-también en teoría si- contesto el rascándose la nuca

-eran 12 tipos grandes y fuertes del equipo de futbol americano, incluyendo a "huracán rojo" el capitán del equipo- dijo intrigada la mayor kanker

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto admirada May

-ni yo recuerdo, quizá solo fue suerte jejeje- respondió este aun manteniendo su posición

-apenas nos enteramos sobre la relación de Marie con aquel idiota-dijo Lee

-sentimos mucho sobre la decisión que tomo nuestra hermana Doble d- dijo consolante la rubia

En eso el pelinegro solo puso una mirada ligeramente triste y mostrando una sonrisa muy forzada

-no importa, además debe ser feliz con el que desee estar- fueron las palabras resignadas que tomo este

Ellas al verlo decidieron mejor cambiar el tema

-hey Doble d, ¿tienes alguna noticia de nuestros hombres?-

Ante esta pregunta el pelinegro miro a las 2 chicas quienes esperaban una respuesta

Este sonrió levemente –lo siento, no sé nada sobre ellos- esta respuesta fue consecuencia de la tristeza que habían expuesto las hermanas Kanker

-¿Por qué se habrán ido?- pregunto Lee mirando hacia el suelo con nostalgia

Doble d se sentía mal por ellas pues a pesar de todo ellas aún seguían amando a esos 2 , era cierto que cuando eran niños ellas tenían una grotesca forma de estar en una relación amorosa con ellos y aparte que eran algo feas las 3, pero eso había cambiado pues ellas habían cambiado en todo sentido, en físico cada una es bellísima, buenas caderas, excelente cintura, notadores atributos… no tan grandes…no tan chicos solo lo suficiente para ser atractivos, aunque a decir verdad la que destacaba mas era May quien por destino de presencia y tal vez por ser la más pequeña tomo un poco de más de lo que debería a su pequeña edad

Todo eso lo había notado el pelinegro y en cierta forma sonreía irónico pues ellas han tenido un sin fin de pretendientes más sin embargo estos pretendientes muy pocos declaraban su amor hacia ellas pues aun mantenían ese título de mujeres "rudas" pues si bien se sabe que las Kanker actúan como cuando lo ameritan como hombres rudos cuando en su físico parecen mujeres del mejor moldeaje

Pero ahora eso no importaba pues ahora están tristes, y eso era algo que deprimía un poco a Doble d pues en cierta forma el también extrañaba a Ed y a Eddy, pero tenía que ser fuerte, demostrar que la esperanza aún existe ante los fines sin retorno

-oigan, sus razones tendrán- este sonrió alegrando la situación

-ellos, a pesar de estar en otros lugares, estoy seguro que ahora mismo deben estar pensando en ustedes, Lee, May, ellos deben de acordarse de ustedes constantemente, eso se los aseguro- dijo aun sonriente Doble d

-¿enserió?- pregunto esperanzada May

-¡claro!, ellos son mis mejores amigos, los conozco muy bien, seguro deben estar recordándolas ahora mismo- dijo este aun sonriente

-miente para hacer sentir mejor a esas 2 chiquillas- dijo desde sus adentros Amenadiel –en mi opinión diría, que no todos los héroes deben llevan capa- dijo para después cerrar los ojos para dormir las 2 horas que le correspondía

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos, yo por mi parte tengo examen mañana y es debo estudiar un poco- dijo la pelirroja levantándose para luego retirarse hacia la puerta

-yo también debo irme, tengo algunos mangas que leer- hablo esta vez la rubia quien iba detrás de la Kanker mayor

-nos vemos luego Doble d- se despidieron para luego irse dejando nuevamente a Doble d solo

-adiós- fue lo que pudo decir el pelinegro antes de que estas se marcharan

Por su parte, el pelinegro se recostó en el gran sofá para mirar el techo, a simple vista se veía apacible incluso en la posición en la que estaba se veía que estaba muy cómodo, sin embargo en su mente había una gran tempestad de dolor, odio, celos, y mucha desilusión

-que se puede hacer...- se dijo mentalmente mientras recordaba a la peliazulada en cada centímetro de aquel techo

-mentirosa- se dijo mentalmente pero esta vez su mirada se expresaba con un toque de frialdad…y muerta

Doble de se dispuso a dormir ya que era de noche pues conversando con las Kanker fue un tanto estimulante y recién acaba de pasar o incluso sigue aun lidiando con los problemas de su cabeza de pronto volvió a interrogarse bajo esa incógnita de, ¿él porque ella mintió?, ¿Por qué le había dicho tal cosas aquella vez en el cul-de-sac y de buenas a primeras termino haciendo y saliendo con otro que en un principio ella misma dijo que odiaba a esa clase de personas?, era ilógico e incluso hipócrita de su parte haber dicho eso

"el nunca será ni la mitad de hombre que eres tu Kevin"

Esas palabras retumbaron como mil golpes en el pecho y cara, ante ese pensamiento Doble d su cara se tornó aún más fría y seca

-entonces tendré que ser un maldito patán, me vengare de todos- su mirada esa mirada oji-verde se hacía más presente en el –no dejare que jamás vuelvan a pisotearme nunca- su mirada expresaba más odio que tristeza

Doble d trato de calmar su ira y disponerse a mejor seguir para el día siguiente

Y así desde entonces el pelinegro llegaba a clases y nadie hablaba con él, cosa dejo de importarle

El cambio de Doble d fue increíble, pues no solo cambio su actitud si también fue su cuerpo, era cierto que en las primeras semanas el chico se sintiera fatal, pues jamás en su vida había hecho almenos una lagartija o una sentadilla, pero Amenadiel le explico que era normal para el flacucho cuerpo que tenía el, cosa que ofendió mucho a Doble d, conforme paso las semanas a diferencia a como estaba antes el pelinegro la estaba pasando muy bien, obviamente solo conversaba con Amenadiel y en cierta forma lo hacía sentir que él no estaba solo, conforme los entrenamientos que tomaba Doble d comenzaba notar los cambios ,se sentía más fuerte, sus reflejos eran más agudos, podía correr rápido sin siquiera cansarse un poco

Hasta en el momento no ha podido o tenido algún enfrentamiento ya que desde que el idiota de Kevin salió del hospital jamás volvió a molestarlo ni él y mucho menos sus lacayos… aunque en cierta forma todos le temían o simplemente lo evitaban

A pesar de ello Doble d fue perdiendo interés en tener nuevos amigos, comenzaba a dejar de sentir dolor platónico hacia la azulada quien ella estaba siempre cerca atendiendo casi todo el tiempo a Kevin

El pelinegro a pesar de ello, tuvo buenos amigos, amigos que realmente no sabe con exactitud si aún viven o bien estén muertos…

Doble d tomo la apariencia de alguien solitario, serio y que toma la manera de manera fría y calculadora, sus ojos sus verdaderos ojos emanaban que ya casi nada

Ya no vestía como un buen estudiante, más bien parecía un criminal, jamás dejo el gorro, hasta donde Amenadiel sabe fue un regalo especia de su mama cuando el pelinegro era muy pequeño, salvo a los pantalones cortos con calcetas largas y camisas de un chico muy nerd, esa clase de vestimenta hacia que el destilara a virginidad

La ropa que ahora trae puesta hacia verlo en él lo que parecía, consistía unos pantalones negros ajustados según Amenadiel ayudaría mucho en las patadas, un par de zapatos negros estilo duque para darle algo de combinación, un suéter rojo, un chándal negro en el cual tenía una gran capucha, y claro no podía faltar su inseparable gorro que hacia combinación perfecta hacia que Doble d hiciera que más de una chica deseara mirarlo y a la vez evitarlo pues su mirada decía que nada bueno resultara si te metías con el, aún seguía siendo virgen pero con esas ropas puestas parecía que no ( uwu )

En la escuela gano mucha popularidad, ya que él fue quizá el primero en vencer literalmente a un equipo de futbol americano y aun con el capitán estando presente, fue tanta que incluso lo apodaron "Doble dead"

Le importaba, en los recesos siempre se ve desaparecer en el bosque donde se disponía a tocar un instrumento llamado "tsungi horn" es fácil de cargar y aparte a Amenadiel le gustaba siempre escucharlo

A pesar de que físicamente él estaba solo, dentro de las restricciones de su mente no lo estaba pues salvo a las 2 horas que usa para dormir Amenadiel siempre ha estado ahí, le debe tanto que en recompensa le ayudara sobre su pasado, quien fue, que hizo y por decreto…si tiene aún familia cerca

Un lunes en pleno iniciación de otoño, el viento comenzaba a embestir las hojas que proclamaban su libertad hacia su etapa final, en la secundaria estaban todos conversando de manera tranquila aunque no muy a gusto pues el pelinegro estaba ahí presente en el salón de clases sentado leyendo sobre lo que pondrían hoy, en eso llega un profesor de características o de procedencia "dudosa" llegando para dar inicios de clases

-jóvenes, hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero, por favor recíbanlo con una calurosa bienvenida- dicho esto el profesor hizo un ademan para que dicho nuevo compañero llegara

Doble d de manera desinteresada solo movió sus ojos para ver al nuevo chico

El nuevo chico era realmente alto, el pelinegro calculo que tal vez media cerca de casi los 2 metros era esbelto y alto, cabello castaño ligeramente alborotado, piel blanca llevaba puesto unos pantalones azul marino oscuro, una camisa blanca con un chándal gris y unos ojos color grises que hacían combinación con el chándal que traía puesto

-woooow, ese chico sí que le dieron muchas vitaminas- dijo Amenadiel quien estaba observando también

-sí que es alto, me pregunto ¿si podrá cambiar los bombillos sin que necesite una silla?- respondió el pelinegro mentalmente

\- hey, muchacho, ¿puedes decir tu nombre frente al grupo por favor?- Dijo este haciendo un ademan bastante femenino

El chico solo hizo una ligera mueca para presentarse, miro un poco hacia abajo para luego suspirar para decidirse a hablar

-soy grenn- dijo el oji-gris –un gusto en conocerlos-

Todo iba bien hasta que…

-hey, godzilla, ¿Qué tal el clima haya arriba?- fueron las palabras del pelirrojo Kevin quien también estaba ahí mismo, ante dicho comentario todos saltaron a carcajadas a excepción del pelinegro quien en cierta forma le daba lo mismo siempre y cuando no se metieran con el

-¡silencio!, ¡silencio!- decía el profesor quien trataba de calmar a sus alumnos quienes no paraban de reír

\- es chistoso que lo preguntes, de hecho estaba por preguntarte si lo que tenías en el cabello es menstruación de tu madre o la placenta que tienes aun en la cabeza y que nunca te dignaste de quitarte- ante este comentario muchos rieron aún más, incluso el pelinegro soltó una ligera carcajada suficientemente callada para que solo se escuchara el

Kevin se encabrono mucho y muy rojo estaba por golpear al nuevo hasta que…

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito el profesor ya enojado haciendo que todos callaran de golpe

-Kevin te iras a detención por 3 horas jovencito- dijo este sacando un pase de detención

-¿Qué?, ¡ES INJUSTO AQUEL FAROL TAMBIEN COMENZO!- dijo muy enojado Kevin

\- una palabras más y te reportare- fueron las heladas palabras del profesor quien se escuchaba muy masculino e intimidante, el pelirrojo no dijo nada y tomo de mala gana el pase para irse a regañadientes hacia su banca

Después de esto grenn tomo asiento para que las clases comenzaran

Una vez terminado las clases el pelinegro se marchaba rumbo hacia el bosque para estar un rato mas solo adentrándose con el frio viento y las hojas yendo al ritmo de este

Doble d se recostó en un gran árbol en donde se dispondría a descansar un poco después de haber concluido con una clase más

En el camino que estaba para llegar al bosque, media escuela no solo cuestionaba, también juzgaba por la altura del nuevo chico, incluso algunas chicas y porristas llegaron a tacharlo por alguien anormal y un monstruo

-idiotas- fue la palabra que articulo el pelinegro, pues nadie era ella como para juzgar la vida y características del chico sin siquiera conocerlo

-como su sus putas vidas fuesen un ejemplo a seguir- dijo para sacar de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate-

-la humanidad tiende a criticar primero antes de conocer, lamentablemente eso ha llevado muchos conflictos e incluso guerras- el que dijo fue Amenadiel

-tú lo has dicho, pero que se puede hacer…eres tu contra todos- dijo este para comer un bocado de dicha barra

-se parece a ti- fue lo que dijo Amenadiel

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto este con poca importancia

-llámame loco, pero parece que él es como tú, alguien solitario, es como si jamás tuviese amigos de verdad- dijo este en su tono más calmado

-pues el loco seria yo, ya que te escucho sabiendo que vives en mi mente- dijo este para tomar otro bocado

-aunque si, se ve alguien solitario- después de comer dicha barra saco el instrumento para comenzar a tocarla

El sonido era triste, coincidía a la perfección con el clima que pasaba ahora, ante el frio que emanaba el viento el pelinegro se dispone a ponerse su capucha para que sus mejillas no se congelen

Curiosamente la canción le hizo a recordar a la chica, quien, a pesar de su gran avance, muy muy de sus adentros seguía negando que ella estaba con Kevin

Era estúpido en seguir pensando así, pero incluso era aceptable pues Marie es su primer amor, la primera el que hizo sentir al pelinegro especial, sentir que podría mover planetas solo por ella

Pero era perder tiempo, el mismo lo sabía, hasta ahora lo único bueno es que ya casi no le duele, solo niega ese hecho

Estaba por terminar la canción, a unos cuantos metros escucho unos pasos, el prosiguió con la canción hasta terminarla, después de todo si lo iban a emboscar sería buena oportunidad de que el mismo Doble d combata por sí mismo sin necesidad de Amenadiel

Una vez de haber terminado la canción, solo logra ver un par de tennis pues la capucha cubría el resto del cuerpo, una vez de ver más a detalle se da cuenta que, quien está frente al pelinegro es el chico nuevo

Ambas miradas hicieron contacto, mas sin embargo nadie decía nada, solo eran palabras inexpresivas con la frialdad que emanaban de sus ojos

Verde y gris

En el ambiente solo se podía sentir la pesadez y el frio amenazando con las rachas de viento que hacía que las hojas cayeran en cantidad considerable

Fin del capítulo 9

Nameless: que tal, que les pareció? , como verán incluir un chico en la historia como prometí, aunque me hubiese gustado que detallaran al chico pero bue

Sobre el sonido del bosque que hace el Doble d, es real y si gustan escucharlo búsquenlo en YouTube como

"tsungi horn avatar" la verdad me pareció bueno incluirlo :3

Sus reviews son más que bienvenidos cualquier duda o queja llame al número:

If you're 555, then I'm 666  
If you're 555, I'm 666  
If you're 555, then I'm 666

Estaré mas al tanto de ustedes,( a veces)

Bueno me despido, no olviden seguirme si eres nuevo, ooo si, olvidaba otra cosa más, muy pronto estaré en proyecto de hacer 2 fic`s de hora de aventura y naruto

Aunque lo hare cuando voll normal este a la mitad o bien a una cuarta parte de ella uwur

En fin una vez más, gracias por tomarte la molestia de haber leído mis perturbaciones mentales y si te gusto, sígueme y deja tu secsi review que será bien recibido

Nameless fuera!


	10. the time is now

Nameless : Hola hola que tal, les he traído el capítulo recién y pues también note que hay considerables reviews cosa que me hizo muy feliz uwu, y responderé alguna de ellas uwur.

Otra cosa el atuendo de Doble d me inspire en un el contrario de este ósea reverse Doble d , claro omitiendo el color de ojos y collar uwu

Underground unleash: sería bueno, pero aun no pondré en acción de ellos, más bien hablare sobre lo que les paso, y pues es buena idea sobre que sea empresario salvo que eso será cuando este sea aún más grande de edad claro uwur

: agardesco tu comprensión uwu, gracie y tratare de actualizarlo en cuanto tiempo tenga claro esta uwur

Bladlhing: gracias, también me alegra que te haya gustado leer mi historia uwu

Judar uchiha: claro que lo continuare y de antemano una disculpa por si me llego a atrasar, pues explique por qué la demora en potencia :D

Brother of the night: lo sé, mayor parte de los fic de Ed Edd y Eddy son la mayoría yaoi y pues, cada mente es un megaverso mi amigo uwur, pero igual me alegra que te haya gustado y seguire

Bueno shabos sin más que decir nuevamente agradezco que se hayan tomado todos ustedes la molestia de haber leído mi fic y pues al ser el primero creo que quiere decir que la historia es de su agrado y eso me motiva a seguir, y como también estaré al tanto bueno vamos por el cap de hoy :3

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de lord antonucci, pero la historia si es mía de mario! Digo…nameless, si nameless uwu

Capítulo 10 the time is now

En el bosque de la escuela secundaria de peach creek se encontraba el pelinegro quien enfrente de él estaba el chico nuevo de nombre grenn

Ambas miradas no cedían hasta que que el chico alto por cortesía decidió hablar

-tsungi horn, es curioso que alguien como tu este tocando tal instrumento- dijo este aun mirando al pelinegro quien por cierto este no mostraba ninguna sonrisa o facción emocional alguna

-solo es un pasatiempo, en lo que sobra del receso- dicho esto guardo el instrumento en uno de los bolsillos del chándal

-veo con claridad que no eres de los que tienen muchos amigos- dijo el chico alto, Doble d por su parte solo arqueo una ceja

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto este mientras se levantaba del gran árbol

-pues, muchas cosas, entre ellas el que no estas con mucha gente, o chicas almenos- menciono este observando a lo lejos del gran bosque los grupos de chicos y chicas quienes se escuchaban risas

Ante este comentario el pelinegro solo cerró los ojos mientras lanzo un suspiro

-realmente no me gusta amistarme con gente que es increíblemente estúpida- respondió levantando los ojos –además, no estás en posición de juzgar- dijo este

-¿Por qué?, ¿es porque están criticando sobre mi altura?- pregunto este desganado, levantando la curiosidad a Doble d

-diste en el blanco, será acaso que ¿en dónde ibas también decían lo mismo?- ante estas palabras el chico alto solo entrecerró los ojos con cierto enojo

-como sea- dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos

-realmente a mí tampoco soy de los que tienen muchos amigos y pues recién me mude en peach creek, mama dice que debo socializar y demás mierdas- dijo este en tono aburrido

-Kevin ya es tu amigo- dijo este mostrando una sonrisa

-¿quién?, ¿el cabeza de menstruación?- dijo este con mucha desaprobación

-ja!, ese imbécil, desearía poder golpearlo sabes, se ve que es un hijo de perra- respondió este mostrando una mueca en su cara

Por su parte a Doble no mostro ninguna reacción

-no te lo discuto- contesto el pelinegro

-veo que no sonríes mucho- provoco este mostrándose algo superior

Doble d no dijo nada solo, tomo la envoltura para luego irse dejando al chico nuevo

-el chico destila mucho sarcasmo- dijo Amenadiel como siempre con tono tranquilo

Por parte del pelinegro no decía nada solo se sentía de alguna manera… ¿enojado?

Si, el pelinegro se sentía enojado, por alguna razón deseaba golpear al castaño, pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo?, simple, el realmente no le dijo nada malo

Entonces ¿Por qué de pronto esa reacción de repulsión?, estaba por ser un mar de confusión, debía calmarse o iba a estallar. Este tomo camino para la biblioteca ahí era tranquilo y tal vez leería algo sobre los puntos sensibles del cuerpo humano

Estaba por llegar hasta que sin querer dio impacto con otra persona

Doble d pudo estabilizarse lo suficiente para no caer pero su libro había caído

Estaba por disculparse incluso estiro su brazo derecho para ayudar a levantarse

-¿no te vi, está bien?- este al mirar a la persona no dudo ni un momento de poner una cara de disgusto pues a quien accidentalmente derribo fue a la Kanker del medio

-estoy bien- respondió de manera seca esta al intentar tomar la mano del pelinegro para levantarse esta estiro su mano para poder levantarse con la ayuda de Doble d para así mismo impulsarse a levantarse…ella creyó que sería así, pero se percató de inmediato que la mano del oji-verde iba hacia otra dirección un poco más abajo esta se dio cuenta que lo que tomo fue el libro que había dejado caer el pelinegro

-entonces, podrás levantarte sola- este observo el libro para luego suspirar con alivio pues el libro no estaba roto o dañado, para que así mismo diera media vuelta y se marchara dejando a la Kanker del medio aun en el suelo

Doble d sentía una ligera culpa pues era cuestión de principios que con mucho gusto ayudaría a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda

Pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho Amenadiel y mando a la mierda ese principio.

El resto de la clase Doble d estaba concentrado conversando con su interno huésped mental, quienes estaban intercambiando palabras sobre lo que harán esa tarde que realmente era lo que hacían todo el tiempo

El espacio en donde estaban era oscuro pero al mismo tiempo se podían ver puntos luminosos muy muy lejanos, era como si se tratase del firmamento mismo, no había fin o comienzo solo se mostraban las 2 figuras manteniéndose flotante dentro de la gran mente de Doble d y enfrente suyo estaba una sombra oscura en el cual solo se podían ver ese par de ojos fríos y carentes de sentimiento alguno, el ambiente era muy frio pero aun así el pelinegro no le importó en lo absoluto

-créeme no es necesario que hagas tanto por mi- respondió con mucha tranquilidad Amenadiel

-te lo debo y hacer lo que hare es muy poco comparado con la ayuda que me diste- respondió el pelinegro con tono tranquilo y agradecido

-haz lo que quieras, pero será inútil, pues en primer lugar ¿Dónde comenzaras a buscar?, existe muchas ciudades en donde las peleas callejeras es tan común como el caminar por el parque- dijo este con tonos negativos cosa que hiciera una mueca de desaprobación el pelinegro

-aun así buscare y si es necesario hare lo que sea para que tu memoria vuelva, ¿es que acaso no deseas saber quién fuiste?- preguntaba este para hacer entrar en razón a aquella voz con el nombre de Amenadiel

-entiende muchacho- suspiro este para volver a tomar palabras –lo poco que recuerdo son conflictos, peleas constantes, así que deduce que no fui alguien bueno o que almenos hizo algo bueno mientras vivía, y siquiera yo sé si tengo algún familiar vivo o tal vez morí en una época más atrasada, piénsalo bien Doble d, lo que trato de decir es que no desperdicies tu tiempo investigando algo que probablemente se haya perdido hace mucho tiempo- dijo este resignado.

Doble d no podía articular una palabra, pues era tal y como había dicho Amenadiel…no sabía cómo o donde empezar a buscar, pues para empezar, ni el recuerda su nombre y eso es angustiante, segunda no se sabe con perfección en que año murió o tal vez hasta este en coma, pero solo serían teorías pues ni el mismo Amenadiel sabe si aún vive o está muerto realmente

A pesar de tener toda desventaja, el oji-verde no le importó y con firmeza miro a aquella sombra en el cual solo se podían ver los ojos verdes fríos y muy serios

-aun así, dije que te ayudaría y eso hare, no importa si me lleve toda la vida, no abandonare a un gran amigo- ante estas palabras Amenadiel solo pudo sorprenderse, tal vez fue imaginación del pelinegro pero si no estuviera tan loco diría que pudo ver como curveo los labios como si fuese una sonrisa

-entonces, daré lo mejor para recordar quien fui- dijo este mostrando nuevamente sus ojos fríos

-Así será Amenadiel, lo prometo- dijo este sonriendo levemente

Después de terminar las clases el pelinegro se dirigía ya a casa, seguía indagando sobre Amenadiel, ¿Dónde comenzaría a buscar?, puesto a que estaría literalmente como la aguja en un pajar, pero aun así nos e daría por vencido, no sin antes dar batalla

De pronto apareció un tipo muy grande, tal vez era tan grande como Green si no es que mas

El tipo tenía una chaqueta de mezclilla una cicatriz en el hombro derecho, tenía varias perforaciones en orejas y labios incluso en la nariz, pantalones negros y bombachos, cabello rubio y ojos azules y piel muy blanca, su mirada era como el de un depredador que estaba en busca de su presa

-¿veo que tú eres el tipo a quien debo masacrar eh?- dijo este con mucha confianza al ver que el chico era un flacucho y débil

Ante este comentario Doble d no dijo nada siquiera respondió

-parece que después de marica, mudo, en fin, soy benjamín, pero me dicen sic- dijo este tronándose los dedos en puños

Doble d no decía nada, solo ignoro lo que había dicho el gran sujeto para rodearlo y seguir su camino este el pelinegro solo trono el dedo índice de su mano derecha para alejarse a unos cuantos metros

-¡hey! ¡NADIE IGNORA A SIC CUANDO SIC ESTA HABLANDO, Y AUN MAS CUANDO SIC ESTA HABLANDO CON LA PRESA DE SIC!- este se balanza contra el con ojos fulminantes

-eres mío imbécil- este se estaba a punto de golpear a traición al pelinegro pero este se detuvo en seco pues Doble d solo volteo un poco para ver directamente a los ojos del chico grande llamado sic

Este dio un par de saltos hacia atrás sudando de manera constante, podía sentir como su corazón se le salía del pecho

Sic se sentía, intimidado, jamás en su vida había sentido lo que acababa de sentir, era como si debiera huir o gritar de terror

-él me hubiese matado- sus palabras eran temblorosas y algo alertadas

-algo me dice que él es peligroso, debo estar alerta- se dijo mentalmente para reincorporarse

-bien bien, veo por qué, el que me pago dijo que tuviera precauciones sobre ti – dijo este tratando de calmarse pues estaba a punto de tartamudear

-¿así que te pagaron por mi cabeza eh?- dijo este , haciendo que aquel rubio solo abriera los platos sorprendido pues le había dicho que venía en representación de alguien

El pelinegro solo volteo para verle completamente este solo trono el dedo del meñique para luego mirar directamente al gran tipo

-no te lastimare si me dices el nombre del tipo quien te envió a que me "golpearas"- dijo este muy paciente para escuchar la respuesta del chico llamado sic

Por su parte el rubio se sentía entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que decir, salvo a que solo rio un poco para levantar sus ánimos

-perra, ¿crees que maricas como tú me harán algo?, ¿al gran sic?- ante este comentario el pelinegro solo se limitó a poner una cara de mal gusto

-me dieron ordenes de matarte a golpes y es lo que hare- dijo este mirando y tratando de darse más valor

-que sea así entonces- dicho esto en tan solo unos segundos, Doble d estaba frente al gran tipo, el rubio por instinto lanzo un golpe pero se percató que este ya no estaba

-estoy aquí- al oír esto sic volteo para ver a tras de el quien era Doble d que ya le había rematado un buen golpe en la cara

Sic solo mantuvo equilibrio pues no era un tanto suficiente para derribar al grandote bravucón

-es muy rápido- se dijo así mismo, sus pensamientos fueron tan vagos que siquiera se percató que el pelinegro había dado un gran golpe en la costilla derecha del gran sic haciendo que este se arqueara para que el pelinegro solo diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

-también debido decirte que tengo mucha más fuerza y destreza- ante tal cometario sic solo como última alternativa se abalanzará hacia Doble d pero este ni se inmuto pues ante la vista del pelinegro podía ver como el tipo iba lento, haciendo que este se moviera con más facilidad y evadir al gran tipo

-¡deja de moverte maldito!- grito furioso sic

Pero fue interrumpido pues el pelinegro solo dio un puñetazo en el estómago sacando gran parte aire

-eres muy ruidoso, cállate- este solo vio como el gran sic se arrodillaba para tratar de reponerse

-¿ahora me dirás quien fue que te pago?- dijo el oji-verde acercándose a este para solo tomar los cabellos de la cabeza con fuerza y darle un rodillazo en la cara

-….- sic no decía nada el golpe que recibió fue bastante fuerte pues había expuesto 2 puntos en el que relajo curiosamente

Doble d teniéndolo al margen solo se limitó a dar 2 rodillazos más

-lo repetiré una vez mas ¿Quién te pago para que me golpearas?- volvió a preguntar Doble d aunque él ya sabía quién fue el que hizo acto tan cobarde

-….- este se resistía Doble d por su parte muy, muy dentro de el comenzó a sentirse muy bien, era como si debería hacer esto más seguido, se sentía eufórico, su sangre hervía , se sentía muy bien , quería más, este comenzó a golpear constantemente la cabeza del tipo

-¿me dirás?- Doble d dentro de el rogaba que siguiera sin decir nada para que continuase disfrutando de esa cara a medio morir…espera… ¿a medio morir?

De golpe Doble d suelta al tipo algo asustado, observo bien al tipo y se percató que este cayó como costal de papas

-creo que lo mate- se dijo asustado –¿Amenadiel?- pregunto este pero se percató que este se había ido, estaba durmiendo y no despertaría hasta un buen rato, la rodilla del pantalón estaba con una gran mancha de sangre, se dejó llevar e incluso comenzó a creer que lo mato

Sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a auxiliarlo, afortunadamente en su mochila tenía un kit de primeros auxilios

Este se acercó para luego escuchar que el tipo decía muy débil unas palabras

-k….k…ke..- pero este fue interrumpido pues el mismo Doble d tratando de calmarse comenzó a tratar las heridas

-cállate, sé que fue Kevin, mira, lo siento no sé qué paso realmente, pero tienes la culpa, debiste decirme desde el principio, déjame tratar esa heridas-

El pelinegro remolco a sic hasta un árbol para tratarlo mejor, una vez terminado de tratar los golpes ve que tenía una gran hinchazón, el ojo izquierdo estaba morado, el tipo estaba inconsciente, pero vivo solo soltaba incoherencias al azar

Doble d se sentía un poco mal pues era la primera vez que peleaba y contra alguien fuerte, pero en cierta forma no lo hizo a propósito, el solo se defendía, y cualquiera que abogara a favor del grandulón era bastante notorio lo que hizo el pelinegro

Por otro lado sentía como la sangre comenzó a hervirle de nuevo, pues tenía que golpear a alguien que de verdad lo merecía, y su nombre era Kevin

Sin pensarlo corrió hasta el barrio en donde EL pelirrojo estaba en el cul-de-sac conversando con la chica Kanker

Doble d observo la escena de novios felices en el cual aumento más su ira , dio un gran salto en el cual aumentando la velocidad bien calculado este soltó un grito de ira

-¡KEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!- el pelirrojo al voltear el oji-verde ya le había rematado una impresionante patada en el estómago, el impulso fue tanto que este salió disparado a unos cuantos metros (3 para ser exactos uwur) mientras que impactada Marie miraba la escena en como su lindo novio había caído

Por otro lado Doble d estaba muy encabronado, incluso llego a expelar algo de vapor en su boca

Este solo se encorvo un poco para no soltar toda su ira mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños

-¡VOY A MATARTE BASTADO!-

Fin del capítulo 10

Shabos espero que lo hayan disfrutado asi como yo disfrute hacerlo para ustedes, subiré el siguiente en cuanto pueda, ya saben dejen su sepsi review y díganme como les precio el cap reciente, algo mas uwu

Si gustan pueden entrar a un fic de una gran escritora que hasta ahora me gustó mucho, su mucho su nombre es Rosie R.D ella hizo 2 fic que en lo personal me encanto ya sea "deja de gustarme tanto" o bien "regeneración" yo les invito que vayan a su perfil y lo lean en lo que hago el siguiente cap, visiten esas 2 historias, lo amaran como yo lo hize, no les mentiré no es un kevedd (lo siento fuyoshis uwu) , pero les fascinara, bueno sin más que decir, una vez más síganme y dejen como reitere anteriormente su lindo review

Bueno shabos nos vemos

Nameless fuera


	11. feeling so alive

Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooola! Soy su buen amigo nameless y como la situación ya lo ameritaba hi les va el cap 11 de mi para tu :3

Lo hice más que nada porque mi lectora favorita ya me tomo presión para hacerlo uwu uwur

En fin comencemos con el cap

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del señor poderoso Daniel antonucci, mas sin embargo esta historia es mía uwur

Capítulo 11: Feeling so alive

Peach creek… un lugar pacifico en donde los niños corren divirtiéndose de lo más normal, mas sin embargo en esta ocasión los niños ya no son niños sino más bien jóvenes y esos jóvenes no se divertían más bien estaban por entrar en conflictos físicos o a pelearse así que por decreto eso hacía que en cierta parte de peach creek sea solo un poco pacifico

En el suelo aún seguía el pelirrojo conocido como Kevin quien en meses anteriores solo se disponía a pisotear y a humillar a un chico pelinegro que es llamado comúnmente Doble d y este estaba parado frente al tipo que alguna vez le pisoteaba y hacia sus días muy miserables

¿Es chistoso no?, como es que de pronto los papeles cambiaron muy rápido, es decir

Ahora Doble d es quien ahora está pisoteando es a su némesis Kevin

El pelinegro estaba muy furioso, tal vez sean las palabras incorrectas de definirlo ahora miso ya que sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino, el color verde de sus ojos resaltaba mucho, se notaba esa frialdad, como si de un asesino se tratase, por parte de Kevin solo estaba ahí tirado sorprendido pues noto que en la rodilla del pelinegro estaba una gran notoria mancha de sangre y algunas gotas que salpicaron su camisa y chándal , eso solo explicaba una cosa…..el gran sic había fallado en su misión y lo peor ahora que sabe que estaba a muy mala de su suerte tal vez el que no saldría vivo seria el

Marie, ella solo miraba sorprendida y asustada pues como Kevin ella también noto la gran mancha de sangre que resaltaba en el pantalón, camisa y chándal, quería intervenir, pero…¿Qué podría hacer ella?

-TU...- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro señalando –ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE, ¿EN SERIO CREISTE QUE ESE IMBECIL ME DETENDRIA?- Doble d miraba con mucho odio y repulsión hacia Kevin, hasta que de pronto…dentro de el en lugar de hacer hervir su sangre…sentía una inmensa lujuria, era como si el odio cambiase a solo….¿locura?..

Su expresión de ira infinita cambio a una inexpresiva…incluso se veía como dio una sonrisa bastante intimidante, como si de un loco se tratase

-¿Qué es esto?- se decía mentalmente –de pronto...siento una gran euforia dentro de mí, es como si debería de sacar todo lo que tengo, y no puedo parar de reír…-

El pelinegro jamás había experimentado esta clase de cosas sentía que debía drenarlo o lo consumiría por dentro, sentía que podía destruirlo todo, jamás se había sentido así, incluso el color de sus ojos cambiaron un punto en que se veían amarillos, era alguien totalmente diferente

-solo relájate… y déjate llevar…- una fugaz voz femenina hablo desde sus adentros

-¿eh?- Fue la respuesta de Doble d -¿Quién eres tú?- dijo este un tanto angustiado

-¿Amenadiel eres tú?- pregunto el pelinegro nuevamente

-vamos querido, no seas tan curioso- suelta una ligera carcajada que incluso hacía eco

-pronto sabrás quien soy yo jijijijijiji ¡nya!- dijo para después llenar aún mas de esa grandes e inmensas cantidades de euforia

Doble d yo no podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía cambiar su sonrisa, era como si le hubiesen arrebatado el cuerpo, no era consiente de si mismo

Por otro lado Kevin estaba aterrorizado, solo le quedaba huir, pero este solo tuvo tiempo de moverse a un lado pues Doble d dio un gran pisotón hacia el concreto que hasta levanto unas ligeras grietas en ella

-ESPERA DOBLE D, DEBES CONFUNDIRTE, EL JAMAS ENVIO A QUE TE GOLPEARAN- defendió esta a su novio en peligro, pero por su parte este solo volteo para mostrar esos amarillos ojos que helaban la sangre y huesos, ante esta mirada, Marie se quedó muda, al ver así a Doble d siquiera parecía ser el

El pelinegro solo mantenía la misma expresión sonriente como si de un asesino fuese, este solo camino hacia ella dando pasos muy lentos

-Marie- dijo este desde sus adentros – ¿conque aun te gusta la perra azul?- dijo nuevamente esa voz femenina notando en su voz un poco de molestia

Ante tal respuesta Doble d sintió frio en su espalda

-espera no hagas nada estúpido- dijo notándose angustia

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja- fue la fría respuesta de dicha voz femenina

-¡CORRE IDIOTA!- grito el pelinegro al saber las siniestras intenciones de aquella voz y al no poder controlar su cuerpo se limitó a gritar

Por su parte Marie sudo frio y no fue por el viento de otoño exactamente jamás vio tanta oscuridad en una persona , está por instinto salió corriendo, por alguna razón en su mirada decía que era su siguiente presa y que no se detendría, su corazón latía con desesperación, la azulada corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió tanto que no se dio cuenta que llego al basurero que estaba cerca del barrio, esta tropezó con un tubo mal enterrado para caer y levantarse con desesperación, tomando muchas bocanadas de aire, no sabía si ir por ayuda por sus hermanas o llamar a la policía, ante la falta de opciones opto por la segunda opción, esta corrió a una camioneta que estaba cerca para recargarse de ella, saco su celular para llamar a la policía con mucho nerviosismo , antes de llamar esta se limitó a ver a sus lados para ver si no le seguía, esta al no ver nada comenzó a marcar pero justo para comenzar a llamar, noto que arriba de ella había una sombra , esta con algunas lágrimas en los ojos miro hacia arriba y observo a quien tanto estaba evitando

-eres rápida- dijo este para bajar de manera rápida y estar a unos cuantos metros de ella

Marie tomo valor para ponerse en posición de pelea -¡cállate idiota!- esta lanzo una rápida patada hacia la cabeza de Doble d, pues bien se sabe que las hermanas Kanker son temidas y amadas pues son muy bellas cada una de ellas pero su combate en patadas y derribamientos se basaron en la lucha libre que ellas mismas veían cuando eran niña , pero para su mala suerte la patada solo llego la ligera ráfaga de aire que había sido impulsada por la misma patada pues había sido evitada y fue la mano derecha del pelinegro quien aún seguía mirando a la chica azulada

Esta se sorprendió, pues evito un ataque rápido, esta de ver que no podía hacer mas solo se limitó a espera para patear sus genitales así ganaría tiempo y saldría corriendo, espero el momento adecuado, para que este diera un paso en falo

-anda imbécil, que ¿acaso te quedaras ahí parado?- reto esta para que el pelinegro se acercara para que así lograra su cometido

Este hizo una mueca y se acercó hacia ella

-te tengo- se dijo para lanzar el golpe hacia los genitales pero fallo esta solo tomo su pie para tratar de soportar el dolor que había recibido, pues al momento de lanzar la patada este se anticipó de golpearle la espinilla y ella ya había tomado velocidad al lanzar la patada

Este en un rápido movimiento aprisiono a la Kanker del medio, este tomo ambas muñecas y abrió las piernas para no recibir golpes sorpresas

-soy mucho más rápido que tu- esta trataba de forcejear para salir

-suéltame ¿qué haces?- dijo esta seguía tratando se de zafarse de este pero desde que comenzó el pelinegro se estaba ejercitando estaba dando buenos resultados

Doble d por su parte tomo de manera brusca tomo el cuello haciendo que esta se azotara hacia la puerta de aquella camioneta esta con dificultad trataba de respirar, esta miro al pelinegro pues su mirada era simplemente aterradora, hipnótica, esos ojos, Marie admiro aquellos ojos vacíos fue tanto su impresión que incluso ignoro el dolor de la espinilla

-hipnótico- se dijo así misma, admirando aquel color llamativo

\- p-por favor… déjame ir- suplico esta aun

\- ¿Por qué debería?- dijo este aun sonriendo –después de todo no deberías temer…..- este se acerca a susurrarle muy cerca de su oreja derecha -no soy quien crees – dijo para soltar una risita algo siniestra

Marie estaba muy asustada pero de pronto recordó a su novio, ¿dónde está?

-¿qué le hiciste a Kevin?- pregunto la Kanker del medio, ante dicha respuesta el pelinegro solo puso una mueca de aburrimiento

-¿el?, pues veras-

Flash back

Justo cuando Marie tomo iniciativa para correr muy rápido, el pelinegro en plena euforia estaba por seguirla, Kevin pensó una excelente momento de atacarlo ahora que estaba distraído, sin pensarlo se balanza hacia el pero jamás se imaginó que él era mucho más rápido que antes, el pelinegro lo vio con mucha anticipación y sin darle vueltas le dio un gran rodillazo en el estómago tan fuerte que no solo lo le hizo sacar todo el aire, tan fuerte fue el golpe que incluso lo desmayo cayendo como árbol recién cortado

-fuera abajo, jajajajajajajajaja- fueron las palabras de Doble d que dijo para después seguir a la chica

Este a pesar de estar lejos y a considerable distancia podía escuchar los acelerados pasos que daba la chica haciendo correr hacia el lugar donde estaba, es decir gracias a la adrenalina que destilaba la chica azulada hacia que esta corriera como si no fuese mañana y esos pasos fueron tan ruidosos que el pelinegro pudo diferenciarlos

Fin flash back

Marie estaba impresionada y asustada, pues Doble d estaba fuera de sí mismo y no sabía que le pasaría a ella, era su fin, esta solo cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe final

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos mujer? - dijo este algo extrañado y con ligeros tics del ojo derecho

Ante tal pregunta Marie abre los ojos un poco angustiada y con voz débil trata de ser lo más tranquila sin alterar la situación

-¿No vas a matarme?- pregunto esta

-¿eh? No, no hare eso…- dijo este mostrando una sonrisa, haciendo que la misma Kanker del medio se confundiera mucho

\- ¿l-lo dices enserio?- dijo esta con esperanzas en sus ojos

-claro- respondió este sonriendo

Ante la respuesta de Doble d se sintió aliviada Marie…pero si la azulada no fuese alguien con un pasado, presente y futuro de alguien callejero tal vez no se sentiría aun angustiada...pues si bien se sabe algo malo saldrá después de esto así que tal vez ante esa situación solo le quedaba esperar y confiar…

-bien…entonces…¿podrías sol…- esta no pudo terminar su oración pues había sido noqueada con un gran golpe en el estómago, fue tan rápido que apenas hizo una faceta de sorpresa, solo unos cuantos susurros débiles soltó para caer inconsciente, antes de eso "Doble d" la tomo de la cintura antes de que esta cayera al suelo

-más sin embargo nunca dije que no te noquearía jijijijijijijji-rio este para caminar con su trofeo hacia su casa, este incluso tarareaba una canción de piano con una gran sonrisa, Doble d se sentía muy bien, pero no podía ya controlar su cuerpo a pesar de ver lo que hacía, intento hablar, intento hacer algo como correr y huir pero estaba en lo mismo, y esa sensación de sentirse tan bien, tan relajado…..tan vivo

-Amenadiel.… ¿fuiste tú?- dijo este algo asustado

-no me compares con ese idiota, yo soy tu mejor opción querido Doble d- fue nuevamente la respuesta femenina

-bueno, supongo que me divertiré mucho con ella- fue la burlona respuesta de aquella voz

-la más grotesca y sádica diversión que exista- dijo soltando las palabras con más gutural

Pero así como llego la euforia comenzaba a marcharse pues de repente sus pasos fueron torpes, de un momento a otro se sentía muy mareado, muy mal incluso parecía que perdería la conciencia este ante su ultimo equilibrio cayo hacia el suelo perdiendo la conciencia, trataba de resistirse pero fue inútil cayó como un muerto y por si fuera poco la chica azulada quien también seguía inconsciente le siguió el ritmo del pelinegro estando encima de él.

-maldición, estoy en mi limite- fue la débil voz que comenzó a sacar aquella voz femenina

-Marie…- fueron las palabras que dijo el pelinegro antes de perderse en su mundo en sin fin

-je…fue divertido…- aquella voz femenina que sonaba muy débil como si estuviese a punto de morir

-mientras duro…..- fueron las palabras de dicha ser quien se trataba de alguien femenina

La escena era como de una pareja que recién se habían suicidado, salvo que realmente no estaban muertos, este trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos pero el cansancio le gano cerrándolos torpemente hasta ceder, mientras eso pasaba su color de ojos amarillentos perdían color para formar el original color de ojos, ese color verde que indicaba que ya era estable….por ahora

Después de un buen rato la tarde amenazaba la avenida de la oscuridad, y al ser otoño la temperatura era aún más fría en las noches y la noche estaba por llegar

El primero en despertar fue Doble d pero dentro de el quien había despertado fue Amenadiel este extrañado por el lugar, se percató de pronto que en su pecho estaba la chica Kanker quien aún no despertaba

-¿pero qué demonios paso?- se dijo mentalmente para luego levantarse y percatarse del frio infernal que estaba por venir, a pesar de estar abrigado no era suficiente

-me estoy congelando- se dijo mentalmente – si no me voy tal vez me enferme y eso no es bueno- se dijo mentalmente de nuevo, estaba por marcharse pero noto que Marie no despertaba, Amenadiel observo que la chica solo tenía el pantalón militar y botas negras y una simple camisa negra, podía verse como sacaba el vapor de su boca por el frio que emanaba, por instinto Amenadiel toco el brazo de la chica noto que estaba helando

-esta idiota esta por ser una paleta humana- se dijo mentalmente, tenía que ayudarla pues a pesar de la mierda que ha sido estos últimos meses Marie y Kevin con Doble d la muerte no era la solución, así que sin más opciones cargo a la chica para llevarla a su casa que estaba en el parque de remolques pero espera….¿qué le dirán sus hermanas al verla así y el cargándola? , este paro de golpe se puso a meditar un poco, y ¿si la dejo en la entrada de su puerta?, no tal vez jamás abran y esta muera congelada, tenía que pensar, pues estaba por llegar al parque de remolques.

Llego a la entrada del parque, la noche estaba en su mero apogeo y la nariz se sentía muy fría este dio una ojeada a la chica quien aún seguía inconsciente

-¿acaso estará así todo el capítulo?-

Amenadiel estaba por entrar pero de pronto observo a Lee y a May salir caminando comentando cosas sobre mascarillas y nuevos comics, una vez alejadas del parque de remolques este aprovecho como excelente oportunidad para ir hacia el remolque en donde Vivian ellas

Justo cuando llego observo que estaba cerrada así que pensó en como abrir dicha puerta…después de minutos pensando en hacer una llave y también luchando con el frio que estaba pasando nunca se percató si estaba realmente cerrada, hasta que tomo el picaporte, giro y abrió la puerta

Ante este acto Amenadiel se sentía muy estúpido

-cerrada no significa bloqueada- se dijo mentalmente entonces sin pensarlo tomo a la chica y entro hacia la puerta, recordó donde estaba la habitación de las chicas llego y recostó en la cama a Marie, Amenadiel por un momento miro a la chica aun inconsciente.

-¿cómo puede alguien como tu hacerle esto a Doble d?- este mostro una mirada de desprecio

-pero bueno, eres solo una fase, y como fase debes ser superado, yo mismo me encargare de que te olvide…Marie Kanker- fueron las palabras decididas de Amenadiel este estaba por marcharse hasta que unas débiles palabras salieron de la chica

\- D-d-doble….d- ante tal palabra este solo arqueo la ceja izquierda

-aun así, hare que se olvide de ti- dijo para después marcharse, irse desde el camino del parque seria visto así que mejor corto camino y atravesó el gran bosque donde su casa estaba muy cera, el frio era terrible y este solo deseaba estar en un lugar cálido

-este frio es infernal- dijo esto y de pronto sonó como si ya lo hubiese dicho antes y por mero instinto termino otra frase- ¡vieja loca!- ante el grito este callo de rodillas

\- e-estoy…recordando- dentro de él había un espacio oscuro en ella se podía ver a 2 niños y un gran frio infernal, estos 2 niños estaban en un callejón la nieve estaba presente y era oscuro

-kento, kento-fueron las palabras de una niña de no más de 8 años de edad

(Insertar la canción más triste que tengan QnQ, feels time)

-kento, hace mucho frio kento, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo este resoplándose las manos con el infernal frio que hacía, los niños estaban en condiciones inaceptables, descalzos con ropa rasgada y sucia el chico mencionado como kento era un chico de 11 años tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran verdes mientras que su hermana sus ojos eran grises y cabello ligeramente rojo

A diferencia del infante, kento que lo único que le cubría para el frio era una bufanda mientras que la niña tenía un par de guantes negros y con agujeros un pantalón que más bien parecía short pues estaba sucio y rasgado camisa manga larga sucia y rota

Kento el chico que había sido mencionado trataba de improvisar pues el frio amenazaba con ser aún más denso así que sin pensarlo este se quita la bufanda para dársela al pequeño chico

-toma, esto te ayudara mientras buscare una caja de televisores grandes ahí podremos obtener calor- dijo este envolviendo a su hermano – p-pero hermano, tú no tienes con que cubrirte- dijo esta

\- me las apañare después, además esto no es nada- dijo sonriente, ante tal sonrisa su hermana menor tomo la bufanda para mantenerse más caliente (en buen sentido uwu)

Después de esa escena se borró e inicio otra en donde peleaban en todo, para vivir, llevando a cabo varios conflictos para tener algo, hasta donde pudo deducir, Amenadiel tenía un nombre y era kento y también tenía un hermana, el problema era el nombre de ella

Retornando a la dura infancia de kento, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba recordando que eran muchas partes de su niñez fueron muy duras, robar comida, dinero, incluso comer de la basura, simplemente horrible

De pronto apareció otra escena en donde encontró a una mujer, rubia con mirada muy intimidante, ojos azules muy penetrantes y llamativos

-muy bien, les enseñare lo que se- dijo con un tono o acento ruso

-pero les advierto- dijo –si mueren no me hare responsable-

Esa escena desapareció para después verse otra en donde en un bosque donde la nevada estaba en su mero apogeo se veía este corriendo sin camisa salvo por el pantalón y descalzo junto a lado su hermana quien hacia excepción con la vestimenta al parecer buscaban algo o más bien a alguien llegando a un bosque grande en donde el sonido de los helados vientos chocaban en los arbole y hojas de estas

-¿dónde está esa vieja loca?- dijo este mismo

\- no logro verla- fue la respuesta de su hermana menor

Kento por instinto miro hacia arriba en donde observo a una figura que estaba descendiendo a una velocidad para dar un certero golpe, por milagro e instinto pudo evadirlo, solo pudo verse como la patada impacto el suelo dando una expansión como si de una bomba se tratase

-muy lento, kento- replico la rubia

-Mashga, aun eres muy lenta, mucho más que kento, tu cuerpo es muy delgado asique trata de ser más veloz- dijo esta mientras que la chica solo tenía la mirada baja para luego subirla con entusiasmo para decir – entrenare más duro maestra-

En otra escena se veía a sí mismo en el espejo tenía alrededor de 14 o 15 años, este se miraba al espejo noto que estaba vestido con un gran chándal oscuro con gran capucha, botas estilo militar y unos pantalones negros su cara se hacía notar ya esos fríos ojos ligeramente vacíos con algo más de cabello, de pronto se escucha a una voz femenina

-Kento, nuestra maestra nos está llamando- dijo quien al parecer se trataba de mashga

-¿Qué quiere la vieja?- pregunto este sin cambiar su mirada para salir y observar quien mashga quien no pasaba de los 12 o 13 años estaba bien abrigada dejando caer su hermoso cabello rojo vistiendo un par de botas militares un gran chamarra rosa y un gorro negro con líneas blancas idénticas al de doble d y unos pantalones ajustados azules

-por favor, no pelees esta vez, ¿sí?- dijo suplicante esta

-no prometo nada- dijo para luego marcharse hacia donde la chica rusa estaba

Todo se tornó oscuro para volver en sí mismo en el bosque donde a lo lejos solo se podía verse la iluminación del barrio cul-de-sac

-pude recordar...- fueron las palabras del ser quien su nombre verdadero es kento, tuvo una maestra y sobre todo…una hermana…

-Mashga- susurro este para luego sentir un ligero calor en su pecho

-Mashga- su tono de voz subió en su cara se notaba ligeramente preocupado

¿Y si está muerta?, ¿y si formo una familia?, ¿vivirá?, ¿Dónde estará viviendo?, kento era un mar de preguntas sin respuestas, no sabía si actualmente su edad, tal vez aun este viva pero muy anciana o bien muy joven, tenía que saber, pero ¿Dónde comenzara?, tenía que calmarse pues alterándose no resolvería nada

-Doble d aun no despierta- así que dicho esto Kento decidió ir hacia su casa ya que el frio comenzó a serse más presente, una vez llegando a casa tomo un par de mantas para recuperar calor

\- Mashga- fueron las palabras serias de Kento, este comenzó a ceder el lugar a Doble d una vez esto el pelinegro regresa a su estado estable y normal

-¿QUE PASO?- dijo este totalmente eufórico pues el perdió conciencia cuando estaba con Kevin y Marie

-eso quisiera saber yo- respondió Kento quien su mirada se mostraba igual a como siempre fue

-no...sé a qué te refieras..- dijo este confuso -desperté en el depósito de basura en donde jugaban tú y tus locos amigos…-

-no recuerdo tal cosa-

-y desperté con Marie, ¿dime hiciste algo indebido?-

Doble d extrañado con tal pregunta que hizo el ser de nombre real Kento

-no recuerdo, tal co...- de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas atrás

-OH, ¡SI ES VERDAD LO RECUERDO TODO!- dijo el pelinegro

Así Doble de se dispuso a decirle todo lo que hizo, explico cómo golpeo brutalmente al gran sic y como también llego corriendo hasta el cul-de-sac para drenar su ira con Kevin hasta el momento que perdió el control, pues de ahí entonces el comento que sentía una adrenalina muy grande, como si se sintiera muy muy bien era como si puedis

-vaya, tuviste tu primer enfrentamiento y fue con un bravucón de calle, te felicito- dijo Kento

-pero, eso no responde él porque desperté en medio del basurero con Marie junto a mí, hiciste algo indebido?- dijo Kento dudoso haciendo de que Doble d se pusiera rojo

-¿QUE?,NO , claro que no- dijo este negando –además lo que recién te conté…bueno…tal vez….no lo sé realmente- dijo este pues hasta el mismo pelinegro le costaba resonar lo que le había pasado, para eso tendría que fingir que no recuerda nada sobre ello

-es raro…- dijo este

-lo sé- respondió –hace mucho frio- dijo este para notar las pocas prendas que tenia

-woooow, sí que está helando haya afuera y yo sin más ropa para abrigarme- dijo este resoplando sus manos para tomar calor

-Kento- dijo este de manera tranquila

-¿eh?- ante esta palabra, el pelinegro puso cara de duda

-ese es..-

-¿tu nombre?- pregunto aun dudoso Doble d pues de verdad quería saber

-lo es, y recuerdo una parte en donde yo….yo tengo una hermana…una hermana, tenemos que buscarla- dio en tono preocupado y muy angustiado

-hey, calma, Kento, primero tranquilízate-

-no puedo calmarme sabiendo que tengo a una familiar aun- afirmo Kento

-dime lo que recordaste, dímelo todo- dijo el pelinegro para tomar algo para abrigarse mientras preparaba algo de chocolate caliente

Así después de haber conversado, Doble d se queda sorprendido al saber lo que había escuchado, nunca imagino que ese día comenzara a llegar para él y su amigo interno quien nombre verdadero es Kento

-¿dijiste que en donde estaban era muy frio?, ¿también mencionaste quien te entreno fue una mujer?...Kento…..tú eras ruso-

-¿crees que sea ruso?- pregunto este dudoso

-pues, a lo que me contaste y lo que pude deducir, pues sí, creo que fuiste un ruso, piénsalo, lo que recuerdas siempre hacia mucho frio, y no obstante la mujer quien te entreno fue una rusa- este bebe un sorbo del chocolate sacando un ligero vapor de su boca

-perdóname Kento pero, por sentido común yo abogo por esa opción de que seas ruso, mira, haya el frio es constante así que, en cierta parte si llegase ser así, mi amigo, eres o eras un ruso- dijo este mirando hacia la ventana como algunas hojas despegaban mientras que el viento les ayudaba a flotar

-no lo sé, Doble d, aún tengo muchas dudas, aunque a falta de otras opciones entonces vayamos a la opción de que yo y mi hermana seamos rusos, aun así no explica el lugar en donde este, Rusia es un lugar enorme- dijo este tratando de aclarar

-bueno, la ropa que mencionaste almenos sabemos que tu hermana deba estar viva, tal vez sea muy mayor como también puede ser que sea que sea una adulta- respondió el pelinegro dándole otro sorbo al chocolate

-quisiera almenos saber si aún vive, así sabré que mi existencia fue real y no una absurda mentira- dijo este un poco triste

-la encontraremos, te lo prometo Kento- dijo calmante el pelinegro

-que así sea…Marion- en eso suena la puerta

-¿quién será?- se preguntó Doble d curioso, este al abrir la puerta noto que era el gran chico Grenn

-yo- respondió el altote ante la vista Doble d no muestra impresión absoluto

-¿Qué quieres?- fue la hostil respuesta del pelinegro

-hey, hey, calma solo vengo a socializar y de paso a disculparme, tal vez toque algo que no debia, no es que me sienta mal o algo así solo que mi madre me obligo también - dijo este mirando hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado

-bueno, no pasa, nada tampoco sabias sobre el asunto- respondió –pero igual acepto tu disculpa, pasa- dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda dejando la puerta abierta –por favor cierra cuando entres, hace frio- dijo

Este accedió hacia la casa de Doble d admirando el lugar que era notablemente grande

-bonita cas- dijo para tomar asiento, mientras que Doble le daba una taza de chocolate al chico Grenn

-¿No estás en el barrio de cul-de-sac cierto?- pregunto el pelinegro bebiendo otro sorbo de su chocolate

-vivo unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, no es muy lejos de hecho solo cruzas por el parque de remolques y el primer barrio está mi casa- dijo este para darle un ligero sorbo al chocolate

-vi lo que hiciste, fuiste muy rápido con el gran sic- respondió este, por su parte el pelinegro solo enfoco su mirada en Grenn

-si…..lo hice- respondió el pelinegro

-viéndote asumo que no eres alguien débil y también alguien de no hacer enojar de manera constante- dijo este para beber un sorbo y mirarlo directamente

Doble d no dijo nada solo tomo un libro para leer

Grenn estaba confundido, ¿para qué leer cuando en frente suyo había una gran plasma enfrente de él?

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿no es obvio?-

-no, sé que estás haciendo, lo que digo es porque lees un libro cuando tienes un gran televisor, que posiblemente tenga cable- dijo este tratando de hacerle entrar en razón

-le doy más prioridad a la lectura que al televisor- fue la tranquila respuesta de Doble d sin despegar la vista del libro–si gustas encenderla, a su lado está el control, realmente no me importa- dijo este

-gracias- este emocionado tomo el control para encender la televisión y poner el canal de lucha libre

-parece que ya tienes un amigo no abstracto- dijo kento desde sus adentros en tono burlón

-¿se parece un poco a Eddy, pero igual no importa, a decir verdad- pauso –me agrada su presencia-

Termino de decir para verlo indirectamente, pues que el gran chico sea de vez en cuando sarcástico parece alguien agradable solo es cuestión de conocerlo más y tal vez para variar pueda juzgar algo de el

Fin del capítulo 11

Nameless: hola hola shabotstststststs , FELIZ PINCHE AÑO NUEVO , como veran me tarde un poquis pero ya esta el cap y pues espero y lo disfruten, solo espero para variar no tardar para hacer el próximo cap y pues pronto hare un fic de hora de aventura aunque el titulo sigo sin ponerle pero seguire y de paso dejo este y pues haber que pasa uwu

Allahu akbar

Nameless fuera


	12. Dont be a fool

Hola hola soy de nuevo sho, su buen amigo nameless con un nuevo capítulo para tu o tu :3 , bueno un agradecimiento a cada uno de ustedes por seguir con la historia, me hacen sentir realmente especial uwu

Bueno sin nada más que decir comencemos

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del buen Daniel Antonucci, pero la historia si es mía uwu

Capítulo 12: don`t be a Fool

Los habitantes Peach creek han cambiado, algunos para bien y otros para mal, e incluso se ha logrado ver la llegada de nuevos miembros más sin embargo también la usencia de algunos, unos se fueron por asuntos familiares y otros simplemente se sigue desconociendo por qué su partida

Pero retornando nuevamente en la casa de un pelinegro mejor conocido como Doble d estaba continuando con su lectura mientras que un tipo alto llamado Grenn seguía disfrutando de la lucha libre, en eso suena el celular del chico alto

-¿hola?- dijo este para contestar y escuchar a una mujer al parecer mayor -¿enserio?, ¿tengo que ir ahora?- dijo este poniendo una mueca de desaprobación

-bien, ya voy- dijo este para apagar el televisor para irse hacia su casa

-¿te vas?- dijo el pelinegro sin despegar su vista hacia su libro

-sí, mama dice que ya debo ir a cenar a parte llega hoy mi hermana de Rusia, bien, nos vemos- dijo este para marcharse

-definitivamente ya tienes un amigo- fue Kento quien pronuncio esas palabras de cierta burla

-pues no está de más tener un amigo, aunque realmente no tengo mucho interés en tenerlo- decía este sin despegar su mirada hojeando a su libro para seguir leyendo

-son rusos- dijo Kento

-que su hermana venga de Rusia no quiere decir que sean rusos, no saques conclusiones tan rápido- contesto el pelinegro quien seguía leyendo

-qué forma de romper mi inspiración – reprocho la voz de nombre Kento

El chico alto Grenn caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa cruzando el parque de remolques, una vez de haber cruzado llega a su casa en donde era igual o inclusive más grande que la de Doble d este llega para ir hacia el comedor para ver a su papa quien era otro tipo alto de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con vestimenta formal de hombre de negocios sin su saco estaba leyendo tranquilamente conversando con una chica de unos 19 años, cabello rojo y unos ojos grises y muy llamativos llevaba un gran suéter negro , una camisa manga larga gris, unos pantalones rojos y unos botas color oscuro con un ligero tacón con unos pantalones era un poco más baja que Grenn pues recordemos que el chico es alto pero la chica estaba la altura de Doble d

-Grenn, llegas a tiempo, Rachel llego hace un par de minutos- dijo su padre con una sonrisa para recibir a su hijo mientras que la chica volteaba para ver a su hermano menor

-hola Grenn,¿ cuánto tiempo?- dijo está sonriéndole dulcemente

Este por su parte solo tomo un asiento del otro lado de la mesa quedando a la vista de su padre y hermana mayor sin decir nada

-solo 3 años, el tiempo voló muy rápido- dijo este mirando fijamente a su hermana con un tono de seriedad

El padre de ambos noto esa atmosfera así que trato decidió mostrar una ligera sonrisa

-eeeeh y dime Rachel ¿Qué tal te la pasaste por haya?-

-normal, de hecho siempre hace frio aunque no encontré nada divertido a decir verdad- dijo este cerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos

-aunque salvo por la maestra Annie quien aún sigo por poder…bueno que se puede hacer….-decía mientras daba un ligero puchero

-si ella fue quien te enseño… - decía el gran chico mientras seguía sentado un poco molesto llamando la atención de su hermana mayor

-querido ¿podrías ayudarme a preparar terminar de hacer la cena?- decía una voz femenina que venía de la cocina

El señor al escuchar las palabras se retira para dejar a sus hijos conversando, cuando el padre se fue

La pelirroja llamada Rachel miro con cierta malicia a su hermano

-y dime hermanito, ¿pudiste hacer amigos ya?- dice está mostrando una sonrisa un poco burlona

-aunque no lo creas…si- dijo este haciendo que su hermana mostrara interés

-¿y se puede saber quién es?- decía está mostrando su interés en su hermano menor

-no es alguien que deba interesarte, después de todo terminarías golpeándolos- dijo este un poco enojado

-entonces tendré que investigar por mí misma- dijo está sonriendo dulcemente

-dime una cosa, ¿cuándo dejaras de fingir toda esta mierda?, ¿Cuándo le dirás a papa y a mama que tu no vas a clases de matemáticas si no que tú vas a…- pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte bofetada por parte de su hermana

-escúchame bien idiota, ya te dije que lo que haga yo no es de tu incumbencia- dijo esta mientras le veía de manera fría y muy enojada con su hermano quien no decía nada solo tocaba el lugar donde había recibido la bofetada

-además mama siempre lo supo desde el principio o acaso ya olvidaste ¿Quién fue la que nos presentó a la maestra Annie?- dijo está mirándole con malicia a su hermano quien seguía sin decir nada

-esto es un secreto entre mama y yo, que tú lo hayas descubierto es una maldita coincidencia, si tratas de decirle algo a papa yo misma te matare- dijo esta amenazante

-pues veamos quien mata a quien- dijo este mirando fijamente a su hermana

-¿crees que el entrenamiento que recibiste de esos maestruchos de quinta se compararan con el desgraciado entrenamiento que recibí por parte de aquella psicópata?- decía esta con mucha burla

-mama y la maestra Annie lo dijeron delante de ti y de mí, yo estoy cerca de igualar a mi tío – dijo está mirándole de manera retorcida a su hermano

Por su parte Grenn no decía nada, sabía que no podría hacerle almenos frente a su hermana pues si una vez recordó que ella desde que Grenn tenía 6 años su hermana frente a sus padres era muy dulce, decidida, confiada, muy dulce y amable, incluso con muchos de las personas creen y siguen creyendo que ella no mataría ni a una mosca

Pero sociedad siquiera sus padres saben la verdadera mujer sádica, sanguinaria, una brutal loca que no se apiada de sus adversarios cuando entra en combate ya sea en armas blancas o no Grenn fue testigo una vez de como ella a solo 11 años le rompió todos los huesos a 5 vagos quienes intentaban violarla y hasta su memoria daba ella comenzó a entrenar con Annie a los 13 años

Sabía que su hermana estaba mal desde que la vio en ese modo, curiosamente le hizo recordar a una flor de rosa roja, era bella pero incluso por muy hermosa que fuese también era muy peligrosa pues debajo de toda esa belleza había grotescas espinas que no dudarían en pinchar a cualquiera que se confié de ella, así el chico alto asimilo a su hermana…una peligrosa y hermosa rosa roja

Su hermano no dijo nada, la tensión era muy alta y la atmosfera era muy negativa

-ya está lista la cena- dijo el padre de ambos saliendo con un gran plato de pastel de carne

Ante este aviso que dio su padre ambos no dijeron nada solo se quedaron mirando fijamente

-woooow, ya extrañaba la comida de mama- decía sonriente la chica

-pues espero que hayas venido con hambre porque hice mucha pensando en ti querida- apareció una mujer con un delantal azul, camisa verde claro unas pantuflas de oso y una falda verde con decoraciones de flores de diversos colores quien ella y traía una mini canasta llena de pan rebanado y alguno platos

-siempre la misma mierda- pensó en sus adentros el chico grande llamado Grenn mientras que los padres reían y conversaban alegremente con su hija mayor

En el parque de remolques estaba cierta chica de cabellos azules quien seguía más bien durmiendo pues tenía movimientos constantes en el cual ella parecía tener una pesadilla, en eso despierta de golpe

-¡NO ESPERA DOBLE D!- dijo para notar que estaba en cama y a salvo, sus latidos eran muy acelerados, se sentía muy acelerada, como si estaba a punto de morir, sentía agitada dada a que sus respiraciones eran muy rápidas mas sin embargo trato de calmarse y percatarse de que estaba a salvo

-¿lo soñé?- se dijo así misma pues estaba confundida, pues si no mal recordaba ella estaba con Kevin y de pronto

-Doble d- susurro para luego recordad esos ojos amarillos, tan penetrantes, como si pudiesen verla expuesta, desnuda, jamás se había sentido así en la vida

Tan acobardada…

Con tanto miedo…

Con tanta….tanta…..¿excitación?

¿La Kanker del medio se sentía excitada?

De momento esta solo agita levemente su cabeza, no era posible, ella dejo de gustarle al pelinegro hace mucho, de hecho le odiaba -como podría amar a alguien que está totalmente loco, es frio, no habla con nadie, es problemático, golpeo a mi novio más de una vez, también a su equipo de futbol americano…esa actitud ..Tan ruda- mientras más lo pensaba Marie se dio cuenta que le estaba atrayendo lentamente de nuevo a Doble d, esta al percatarse estaba muy roja

-qué cosas estoy pensando- se dijo así misma para levantarse y ver si sus hermanas estaban ahí presentes, pero desde que las hermanas se enteraron sobre la relación que tenía con Kevin, ellas fueron las principales en oponerse pero a base de la discusión ya no eran el trio que era antes, solo se separó la Kanker del medio, era nostálgico pues a pesar de su disputa Marie de verdad quería a sus hermanas como fueran cada una de ellas las amaba y pues eran las únicas con quien podía contar y ahora no sabe cómo dirigirles la palabra con temor que sea ignorada

Esta solo suspiro levemente para tomar una pijama y volver a dormir

Comenzó la época de las nevadas, Grenn en un par de semanas pudo hacerse amigo de Doble d quien curiosamente este por su parte el pelinegro no estaba deacuerdo que la amistad del chico grande pero tampoco le molestaba la idea de tener un amigo pues, a lo que Kento le menciono desde el principio si tenía amigos tal vez los enemigos en potencia quieran herirlo y seria por su culpa

Aunque a decir verdad, Kento le insistía que debería tenerlo como amigo, pues a lo que pudo notar a pesar de que el chico alto era distante con los demás era muy buena persona cuando llegabas a conocerlo además de que es bueno para contar algunos chistes buenos

Pasaron los meses y el pelinegro sin que se diera cuenta estaba por concluir un año más en la escuela

-segundo año- dijo de manera desinteresada recordando cuando había entrado mientras tenia lo suficiente y ahora…no tenía nada, hasta apenas ahora pues con la compañía de Grenn todo estaba muy bien

Una tarde conversando ambos chicos intercambiaban ideas sobre lo que vieron en la escuela

-entonces, ¿dices que el ácido gástrico podría disolver todo nuestro sistema digestivo si no fuera por la mucosa?- decía el chico grande llamado Grenn mientras mostraba una cara de horror

-así es, por eso es importante evitar algunos irritantes que hacen que la mucosa no se produzca de manera adecuada, así garantiza una vida tranquila y sin riesgos de tener problemas estomacales- decía este mientras miraba que estaba por llegar al cul-de-sac

En eso aparece frente a ellos una chica quien llevaba una gabardina gamuzada negra, una boina de color rojo y las mismas botas que llevaba, un par de guantes grises y unos pantalones negros mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción

Ante la aparición repentina de la chica hizo extrañar a Doble d a diferencia de Grenn pues ella era nadie más y nadie menos que…

-hola, hermanito- dijo esta aun mostrando su sonrisa mientras que Grenn cambio drásticamente su mirada

-¿eh?, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿la conoces Grenn?- decía el pelinegro un poco confundido mientras que el chico alto solo miraba a su hermana mayor con cierto odio

-así que, ¿el chico este es tu amigo?- decía esta mientras señalaba al pelinegro quien este miraba confundido a la chica

-¿y es malo que sea amigo de tu hermano?-dijo este de manera más tranquila y relajada mientras observaba a la chica

-para ti, es más que muy malo- dijo para mostrar una sonrisa y de pronto desaparecer para aparecer a unos cuantos metros a lado donde estaba Doble d

-esa chica- dijo Kento desde observando con determinación pues le recordó a alguien quien vio hace poco

-¡te tengo!- se dijo así misma para comenzar a atacar con fines de romperle las costillas al pelinegro

-maldición es demasiado rápida, Doble d no podrá esquivarlo - se decía alarmado Grenn en su mente

Rachel estaba a solo 2 metros para dar una fuerte patada directa a las costillas de Doble d

-primero, las costillas, después su pierna izquierda, luego romperé su brazo derecho junto con cada hueso de sus dedos, ¡ya lo ansió!- decía esta con mucha emoción y en su mirada mostraba ese lado sádico y sin compasión de querer ver mucha sangre y escuchar huesos romperse

Lanzando la patada esta hace una velocidad tan rápido que fue incluso imposible ver a donde estaba la chica, Doble d se mantenía en posición normal de hecho aún seguía mirando la dirección en donde anteriormente estaba Rachel, era definitivo el golpe ya estaba acertado pero

De pronto este gira su cabeza hacia donde estaba actualmente la chica donde estaba por dar su golpe –hey, ¿no estabas haya?- lo dijo de una manera un poco tranquila, Rachel, sorprendida por haber sido descubierta

¿Cómo pudo verla, era casi perfecto el ataque, definitivamente el pelinegro no es cualquier chico normal, de cualquier forma esta prosigue a atacar, de manera rápida Doble d solo se agacha para esquivar tan poderosa patada, tan fuerte fue que incluso levanta una ligera ráfaga de viento

Ante tal acto, Grenn estaba muy impresionado, nadie jamás había esquivado un golpe de su hermana, no era posible, y recién había llegado de haber entrenado

-wooow- fue lo que pudo decir Grenn ante tal acto

Después de haber fallado el golpe esta toma distancia del pelinegro

-no es posible, ¿Cómo lo hizo?- decía está muy impresionada ante tal vista de un simple chico

-chico, esa mujer te acaba de atacar y siquiera te has dado cuenta- le regañaba Kento hacia Doble d

-¿enserio lo hizo?, ¿pero porque?, no le he hecho nada malo- se excusaba este mirando con más atención a la chica quien estaba en posición de pelea

-realmente no lo sé, pero se parece mucho a Mashga- dijo el ser llamado Kento

-¿estás seguro?, a lo que me contaste lo único parecido en ella es solo el físico, porque no es para nada amable- replico este soltando la mochila y levantando las manos

-veré si puedo solucionarlo- respondió mentalmente

-oye, no te conozco, hasta ahora sé que eres la hermana de Grenn, no quiero problemas- decía este tratando de calmar la situación

-esa no era la clase de solución que harías chico- regaño Kento –Don`t be a fool-

-oh vamos, Kento es una chica no puedo atacarla- decía este mientras una ligera gota de sudor bajaba de su mejilla

Rachel solo analizaba a su adversario, y al verlo como se daba por vencido esta solo dio una carcajada

A unos cuantas cuadras a llegar al cul-de-sac se encontraba la chica de cabellos azules quien iba bien abrigada por el frio que comenzaba a dar en las noches, estaba por oscurecer y la tarde amenazaba con irse

Marie estaba en camino a casa de su novio, quería dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a Kevin, estar juntos y de paso cocinarle algo

Justo a unos metros a lo largo vio al pelinegro quien estaba con el chico alto y enfrente de Doble d estaba una chica

-no es fea- se dijo extrañada para luego esconderse y seguir viendo la situación

-acaso, ¿pelearan?- se dijo a sí misma la chica azulada tratando de observar bien la situación

-chico, sabes que solo pones más leño al fuego, no dará resultado- dijo Kento de sus adentros del pelinegro

-no atacare y menos a una mujer- se dijo este un poco en aprietos pues la chica aún seguía riéndose como loca, miro de reojo a Grenn y estaba un poco estático, aunque esa mirada daba impresiones de que nada saldría bien en este encuentro con su hermana menor

-pues improvisa, porque ella está más que dispuesta a incluso matarte- respondió Kento mirando la situación aun

-pues que pena, ya que no es una decisión que puedas tomar o no- dijo para luego ir hacia el chico, Doble d pudo ver a la chica como se acercaba con una mirada asesina sin compasión a punto de darle el golpe final a su presa

-que hago, que hago, que hago, no puedo atacarla es una chica, y tampoco me dejare golpear por una- decía este mientras estaba entre la espada y la pared

De tanto pensar no se percató que la chica estaba a centímetros de su alcance de golpearlo con un certero puñetazo, si no fuera por la dicha de tener la visión de ver todo lo súper rápido en súper lento tal vez ya sería un cuerpo para la morgue, como pudo solo bloqueo el golpe, fue muy rápido y también muy fuerte, era muy posible que la pelirroja tenía una entrenamiento muy muy duro, para tener una fuerza tan brutal

Doble d no lo pensó bien, Doble d no lo hizo con malicia pues al desviar el golpe que amenazaba con quebrar su cráneo, este solo pudo pensar en empujarla para dejarla atónita e intentar huir, no era huida era más bien un escape estratégico (kenichi shirajama uwu) pero en el momento de empujarla no invirtió mucha fuerza pues algo bloqueaba su cometido, pudo tocar un par de …¿naranjas?…..

¿Naranjas?, no más bien eran como…

-melones- dijo este apretando un poco este par de bolas que impedían empujarla pero en eso este palidece un poco para darse cuenta que sus manos estaban manoseando los pechos de la chica, ante tal situación este se queda atónito y de un color pálido cambia uno muy rojo

Rachel por su parte estaba muy, muy roja, casi al par del color de su cabello, se quedó estática

Grenn por su parte no sabía que decir o hacer, si defender a su amigo para que huya en lo que la chica estaba en shock o golpear al pelinegro por manosear a su hermana mayor

-¡ESA NO ERA LA CLASE DE IMPROVISACION QUE ESPERABA! – grito desde sus adentros Kento

-esto es malo, le toque los pechos a una chica- maldecía mentalmente el pelinegro

Rachel por su parte se alejó de Doble d cubriendo sus pechos muy roja, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, siquiera encontraba las palabras exactas para reprocharle al chico

-T-tu- dijo la pelirroja señalando al pelinegro sin dejar de cubrirse los pechos-e-eres un maldito degenerado, ¡pervertido!- le grito está aún muy roja, pues jamás en los momentos que estuvo como peleadora imagino tal situación

-¿e-eh?, no espera, puedo explicarlo, t-tu estabas por atacarme y…y-yo b-bueno…- Doble d no sabía que decir, a decir verdad cuando los toco eran suaves y al mismo tiempo duros

A lo lejos la Kanker del medio estaba de igual manera muy roja ante tal situación tan vergonzosa e incomoda

-¡N-NO CREAS QUE TERMINE CONTIGO,!- grito la chica aun roja y algo temblorosa –¡T-TE JURO QUE ME VENGARE POR ESTO!- dijo para después huir corriendo

-eh, no espera, no te vayas, puedo explicarlo lo juro- decía este casi con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Grenn. Tu si me crees ¿verdad?- dijo para voltear a ver al chico grande para ver que se fue dejando una notita que decía "pervertido acosador de hermanas mayores xDDDDDD"

-yo no hice nada malo- dijo este cayendo de rodillas en la banqueta

-accidente o no, ya lo hiciste y la chica será un hecho que se vengara de ti- dijo Kento

-no me estas ayudando Kento- dijo el pelinegro para luego tomar su mochila y correr hasta su casa

Marie estaba roja, jamás pensó que Doble d hiciera esa clase de cosas, se sentía enojada con él, tenía ese sentimiento de regañarle o incluso golpearle por hacerle eso a esa desconocida

De pronto se tocó el pecho –a decir verdad…¿Por qué debería decirle algo?, ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?- Marie por alguna razón sentía dentro de su corazón que algo le estaban arrebatando o incluso se lo estaban quitando

-¿Por qué me siento enojada?- dijo esta confusa mientras tocaba su pecho y apretaba su puño, cuando vio esa imagen en la que Doble d tocaba a esa chica, le molestaba mucho, era como si deseara jamás haberlo visto, pero era algo que no podía evitar

-¿porque siento este ligero dolor en mí?- decía mientras veía como el pelinegro salió corriendo hacia su casa

Sin darse cuenta Marie estaba experimentando algo que comúnmente se le llama celos, Marie estaba celosa, muy celosa, pero ¿porque?, pues para empezar su novio es Kevin no Doble d, en segunda ante todo lo ocurrido Doble d siquiera le voltea a ver y tercera razón por lo mismo ocurrido es seguro que él debe odiarla mucho

Ante esta última razón, Marie sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero eso era historia ya, pues ella ya tenía a Kevin quien por cierto tenía que ir pues ya había oscurecido

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Kevin seguía sintiéndose, rara, esa confusión de que te hace dudar si hiciste una buena elección o no, esta estaba en la casa del pelirrojo ya a unos metros para entrar

-¿de verdad me gusta realmente Kevin?- se dijo muy confundida la azulada para entrar hacia la casa de Kevin aun siendo un mar de confusión y sentimientos que creyó muertos a comenzar a surgir poco a poco.

Fin del capítulo 12

Papus y mamus, disculpen la tardanza pero, el trabajo y la uni no son de shabos bien ;-;, en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y siguiendo la historia uwu peo bue

Si les gusto ya saben dejen un review, eso me ayuda mucho a leer sus opiniones sobre los capítulos, algunos horrores de ortografia, incluso hasta quejas:v

Shabelos saben que los amo, pero bueno, síganme y de paso se puede lean la otra historia que estoy comenzando a escribir es la segunda a decir verdad, está bien bonis créanme uwu, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap, ahí veremos cómo se salva esta vez Doble d en el próximo capítulo:

-Marie

Nos vemos uwu

Nameless fuera


	13. my mint (marie parte 1)

Hey hola estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de su novela favorita vooooollll normaaaallltststsstststststst

Un agradecimiento muchísimo a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer esta novela que me a seguido dando los ánimos para seguir adelante, bien que comienza el capítulo de hoy bien babyshitter uwur

Disclaimer: Ed. Edd y Eddy son propiedad del buen Daniel antonucci, pero más sin embargo la historia si me pertenece uwu

Capítulo 13: Marie parte 1

Nada es igual, nunca lo fue, solo los que cambian somos nosotros mismos como personas, ya sea para bien o para mal, hasta incluso para beneficio propio sin importar los sentimientos de los demás

Lo sé muy bien porque ahora rompí el corazón de alguien muy noble, honesto y quizá uno de los pocos buenos hombres que jamás haya existido, bueno, eso ya no importa

Desde que tengo memoria siempre estuve más bajo el cuidado de Lee que de mi propia madre, cuando era pequeña y May apenas gateaba vivíamos en muchos lugares en donde forzosamente teníamos que ser muy astutas en cualquier circunstancia, puesto a que los barrios eran peligrosos, pues siempre estaban muy malas influencias como borrachos en las esquinas, vendedores de drogas, pandillas, asaltantes, lugares en donde posiblemente dios tal vez nombro el lugar como el rincón del infierno

Esto era aún más cuando mama estaba ausente puesto a que sus 3 "esposos" huían como siempre lo hicieron al saber que mama esperaba otro niño, así comenzó con Lee, yo y finalmente May

Mama poco a poco comenzó a dejar de sonreír, era como si seguía viva era por nosotras aunque la mayor parte de su ausencia llegaba con uno y otro hombre, siempre llegaba borracha, o con ese pestífero olor a cigarrillo que emana siempre, se le veía amargada bipolar más bien, pero es algo que ella misma tomo

Cada vez que ella estaba sentada en la mesa íbamos con ella a conversar ella siempre nos decía que amaramos al hombre quien de verdad nos amara con esa misma devoción

Decía que ese hombre debería ser ambicioso…..

Con el dinero pues según ella aquel que le guste tener dinero siempre tendrá muchas cosas lujosas y nunca tendríamos que trabajar como ella lo hace

Que fuese muy inteligente…..

En eso, ella decía que los chicos inteligentes o los "nerds" tendían a tener muy buenas posiciones cuando fuesen mayores y eso garantizaba que jamás habría problemas

Que sea muy fuerte y noble….

Los peligros existen y jamás acabaran y un hombre fuerte siempre hará lo que sea con tal de alejar del peligro a su amada

Y lo más importante….

Que nos amaran tal y como éramos….

Hay millones de mujeres en el mundo, eso es verdad y nada serviría que un hombre cumpla todas esas cualidades anteriores si jamás llega a ser fiel

En aquel entonces ella aún tenía tiempo para nosotras, ahora siquiera eso….

Mama odiaba a los hombres, pero no podía estar sin ninguno, era como estuvieses debatiendo entre eliminar o no una canción que solo escuchaste una vez, que jamás volverás a escuchar y al momento de eliminar espacio no lo eliminas, así mismo era como estaba pasando mama

Mama con su trabajo, solo se le veía de noche y nunca de día, era como de pronto dejara de existir

A pesar de eso Lee al ser la mayor tenía que dar ejemplo, siempre mostrándose ruda y fuerte y siempre dando las cosas a la ligera, fuera como fuera, Lee siempre trato de mantener la calma como también resolver con violencia a quienes nos molestaban

Así nos criamos…

Así crecimos…

Así nos adaptamos…

Y aunque no tuviésemos opción….

Lo hicimos como último recurso….

"si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"

Estuvimos casi toda la vida, enfrentando peligros, haciéndonos amigos de drogadictos incluso golpeando a pederastas que solo se la pasaban tocando nuestra puerta cuando mama no estaba

Éramos muy fuertes, nunca temimos a nada, estábamos juntas, y si encaso que el enemigo fuese muy fuerte, huíamos, a pesar de ser pequeñas éramos muy escurridizas y a una edad en donde las energías sobraban, claramente dejábamos al enemigo fuera cuando corríamos

Siempre discutíamos entre nosotras pero nunca nos separábamos, era cierto que a veces junto con Lee le hacíamos algunas bromas a May para solo terminar siendo golpeadas por ella

Era la más pequeña de las 3 pero tenía una fuerza increíble que incluso rezábamos cuando ella se enojaba, y sí que lo hacía, varias veces a mí me dejo moretones en los ojos o brazos

Una tarde, mama había llegado más temprano del trabajo, un poco sonriente nos dijo

-nos vamos de este basurero-

Nadie dijo nada pues era la quinta con esta que nos mudábamos a otros lugares, aunque no nos importaba o era por que llegásemos a extrañar las ciudades o pueblos puesto a que no había nada que extrañar y los niños siempre nos evitaban pues decían que éramos muy "pesadas"

En ese entonces Lee tenía 13 yo 12 y May 11 años de edad, llegamos a una ciudad monstruosamente enorme en el cual curiosamente es llamado "la gran ciudad", creímos que viviríamos en un sitio así de grande

Tantas calles por ver…

Tantos lugares por visitar….

Nos alejamos de la ciudad…

"ya veo" solo pasamos en medio pero no es que vayamos a vivir ahí

-¿A dónde vamos?- fue una pregunta curiosa de May

-peach creek- solo dijo eso

Si no mal recuerdo, hace tiempo mama nos contaba que sus ancestros fueron los que crearon o uno de los creadores que dieron el nombre de peach creek, parecía algo divertido ver ese nombre tan falso, después de un par de minutos me quede sorprendida al saber que así se llamaba el lugar, me sorprendí mucho, Lee solo observaba mientras que May solo dejaba salir un "woooooow" de su boca

Después de instalarnos en un parque de remolques, nos dijo que aquí le dieron un trabajo en donde puede ganar el doble de lo que ganaba en su antiguo trabajo y que hay seria su primer día y tal vez no llegaría hasta la noche, después ella nos inscribiría para asistir a clases

"no me sorprende"

Después de terminar de estacionar bien el remolque, nuestro hogar nos dispusimos a explorar, era muy tranquilo a decir verdad, el vecindario daba buena pinta, no era muy lujoso pero era mucho mejor de donde veníamos, justo al lado del parque hay un gran bosque, habían casas a medio construir, un rio, era muy…pacifico, muy tranquilo a decir verdad, todo daba muy buena pinta después de ver todo eso, decidimos dar una vuelta al bosque y tal vez traer leña, para hacer una fogata cerca del parque de remolques, como un campamento, esa idea siempre era de Lee para pasar la noche contando historias de terror y esas cosas

Cuando estábamos a medio bosque escuchamos a 3 chicos quienes discutían

-¿hay chicos aquí?- dijo sorprendida May

Lee hizo una seña de silencio para ir sigilosamente hacia 3 quienes 2 ayudaban a uno más alto que se había atorado en aquella gran red de telaraña

Jugamos un poco con ellos asustándoles sin darnos cuenta que ya nos habíamos enamorado de ellos apenas y los vimos, cuando ellos se fueron después de haberles hecho "pasar bien" Lee decía constantemente que sin pensarlo Eddy será el padre de sus hijos, May decía que Ed se ve muy abrasable como un peluche gigante y en cuanto mi pensamiento a Doble d, era perfecto, a pesar de ese espacio que tenía en la frente de sus dientes, siempre sabía que decir o hacer, decía cosas que no entendía y que por alguna razón era atractivo de, por algún razón quería ponerme ese lindo gorro que tiene, fue amor a primera vista, no había duda, ya había amado a Doble d incluso antes de conocerlo

Así paso el restante de los años seguíamos "demostrando" nuestro amor hacia ellos quienes huían y que por alguna eso también era atractivo, era divertido también estropear las estafas de Eddy todo eso fue muy divertido

Eso hasta cuando esos 2 tontos de la nada se fueron mi hermanas estaban seriamente afectadas ya a nuestra edad actual Lee tenía 18 yo 17 y finalmente May 16, de verdad no sabía qué hacer, quería consolar a mis hermanas, estaban realmente tristes, al fin habían estado con personas que creyeron estar toda la vida, May como Lee me decían mucho que debería a consolar a mi "hombre" pues después de todo él era el más afectado pues Doble d fueron casi sus hermanos para el enano y el otro gran idiota

Era cierto, pero…¿Cómo?, yo realmente no sé cómo llegar a decirle algo o incluso a llegar a consolarle, era cierto que él es muy inteligente pero incluso él no sabe cómo superar esto, fue tan de repente…

Y como cereza sobre el pastel…ya era odiado por la escuela por mero hecho de ser inteligente, es demasiado peso para alguien tan delicado como Doble d

Se veía triste…

Vacío…

Tal vez yo estaría así si yo llegase a pasarme lo mismo, quizá hasta me suicidaría si ellas llegasen a irse y no saber cuándo regrese

Sin dudarlo fui a tocarle la puerta, con una excusa tan estúpida, pero que jamás pasara desapercibido….no saber la tarea, curiosamente funciono, estuve así un par de semanas, animando aún más la confianza entre él y yo

Sabía lo que estaba pasando…..

Sabía que nadie le hablaba a excepción de nosotras….

Sabía que se había ganado el odio de varios sin siquiera haber hecho nada malo….

Incluso que era golpeado por Kevin y su montón de lacayos….

Pude haber hecho algo, como defenderlo….

Pero no lo hice, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé…. Incluso ahora sigo preguntándome si al haber hecho algo cambiase lo que está pasando ahora

Lo ignore y seguí que las cosas tomaran su propio curso, dentro de mi quería decirle que se defendiera, que trate de darle lo que merece aquel bravucón de cabello rojo

Un día le dije que si tenía novia, quise hacer que diera le primer paso, pero el solo me contesto titubeando algo….es curioso, incluso pensándolo bien, él se veía bastante lindo y tierno al tratar de ocultar su sonrojo, el solo dijo que no tenía suerte para tener una novia….tal vez debí decirle en aquel entonces que aun mis sentimientos estaban aún sobre el…tal vez…sabía que su sonrisa era forzosa porque por dentro deseaba estallar en llanto, asumí que es algo que tal vez no debería ser un tema que desee el mismo tocar, así que mejor lo deje pasar

Después de cada tarde de escuela siempre le veía sonriente en esas tardes a pesar de que siempre estaba golpeado, víctima de incontables bromas por parte de la escuela, y la mayoría por cortesía de Kevin…ese tipo jamás me cayó bien

Un día en un callejón del vecindario, estaba por irme a casa de Doble d, de pronto salió ese tipo, llego a querer abrazarme como si él y yo nos llevásemos muy bien

-Marie…que bien te vez- fueron sus palabras, obviamente yo solo le ignore

-oye, oye preciosa- me detuvo -¿Qué es lo que le vez a ese marica eh?-

-algo que tú no eres- dije molesta para retirarme pero me detuvo del brazo

-¿enserio?, ¿te gusta alguien como él?- dijo este aun mirándome intrigado

-él es mi amigo y ya- conteste secamente

-¿y aun así te gusta?-

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa- me aparte y me aleje de el

-¿cómo puede gustare alguien que siquiera puede defenderse?-

Pare en seco, era verdad… Doble d no es una persona que sea fuerte o que este por la vida en busca de peleas

Pero tampoco se ha defendido en las pocas veces, ¿y si Kevin tenía razón?

-el… sabe defenderse, el no busca peleas y menos conflictos- voltee para mirarle directamente

-él incluso podría golpearte y dejarte en tu lugar- le mire con una total confianza mientras que una sonrisa se postraba en mi

-¿enserio?- sonrió por lo más bajo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente ami yo di unos pasos algo torpes hacia atrás

-hagamos esto- dijo para pararse enfrente mío

-veamos si lo que me acabas de decir es verdad-

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije sin rodeos

-veamos si es verdad que se puede defender- dijo para luego darme un rápido beso en la mejilla

-y así te darás cuenta quien es más hombre- -detrás de la escuela ve, serás la primera en ver quien es realmente ese marica- me dijo para alejarse yéndose a su casa

Me dejo muy confusa

"¿se defenderá?"

Esa pregunta resonaba constantemente en mi mente, no lo sé realmente, pues como mencione antes jamás en mi vida he visto a Doble d pelear, pero imagino que debe pelear… ¿no?

Mama una vez menciono que el hombre perfecto debía ser fuerte, para que pueda ayudar a su amada si está en problemas, pero si Doble d no puede defenderse de sí mismo, ¿Cómo podría defender a una chica?, ¿acaso realmente debería tomar enserio lo que dijo el idiota de Kevin?

Como sea, de cualquier forma fui a mi hogar para después ir con Doble d, igual la misma mierda de la tarea y aun viéndolo, esta vez vi que tenía un par de banditas en la mejilla

No pregunte por qué pues, como mencione antes no me iba a involucrar en sus problemas aunque me gustaría saberlo

Al día siguiente prepare algo de comer, las típicas pero muy buenas cruel-hamburguesa para Doble d y de paso a comer juntos, trate de buscarlo en su salón correspondiente, pero no estaba

"raro"

En eso recordé lo que Kevin me había dicho…

"ve detrás de la escuela detrás del campo de futbol americano, serás la primera en ver quien es realmente ese marica"

No quería ir, pero la curiosidad me mataba, así que después de tanto dialogar si entre ir o no, me apresure en ir, a casi llegar escuche algunos quejidos y unos golpes…

-¿están en una pelea?- me dije algo confusa, así que lentamente tomando una distancia para no ser vista

Note que el que golpeaba era Kevin quien detrás de él estaban sus inseparables lacayos y quien estaba en el suelo era…

-Doble d…- dije en un susurro

Veía como Kevin golpeaba de manera sin piedad a Doble d, tenía que hacer algo o lo matarían, pero no lo hice, solo observe

-vamos levántate Doble marica, quiero verte luchar si es verdad que eres un hombre- entre risas se notaba que Kevin disfrutaba de golpear a Doble d

Este por otro lado no ni sus manos metía solo decía entre susurros débiles

-po-por favor de-déjame ir, te lo ru-ruego- suplicaba este

-¿anda defiéndete, acaso no eres hombre, maldita perra?- decía este mientras tomaba de la camisa para levantarlo forzosamente al pelinegro, para darle un gran rodillazo en el estómago cayendo pesadamente al suelo para que este lo moliera a golpes

Por mi mente no rogaba, no suplicaba, exigía que Doble d se levantase y le diera una lección a Kevin

-defiéndete- susurre para ver que este seguía en el suelo

-defiéndete- me estaba enojando mucho y no con el bravucón, más bien de la víctima ¿Cómo puede existir alguien como él?, ¿de verdad él es un hombre?

Comencé a juzgarlo tan rápidamente que incluso mi amor que profesaba hacia él se estaba yendo a pasos agigantados

"¡DEFIENDETE MALDITA SEA DOBLE D!" mi mente gritaba que él se defendiera, pero fue en un vano, ese día tire la hamburguesa que había hecho para el al bote de basura

-alguien como él no merece comer esto- dije muy enojada para luego irme hacia las clases correspondientes, afortunadamente en ese día tenía una clase en el cual él no iba así que no le vería hasta mañana, me fui decidida, no salude a nadie y me fui directamente hacia el salón para despejar mi mente y tratar de olvidar tal acto de cobardía que había presenciado mis ojos

Fin del capítulo 13

Nameless: y el muy hijo de perra se escondió cuando estaba por matarlo ¿tu crees? uwur

Doble d: no sé de qué me estás hablando, yo solo dije por qué habra partes en estos episodios? ._.

Nameless: eh?, oh si, bueno veras, quiero que se vea el punto de vista de Marie, el porque te dejo, como acepto ser novia del rojito y también sobre lo que piensa de ti actualmente uwur

Kento: y serán muchas partes? .-.

Nameles: pa ke kieres saber eso jaja salu2 :v

Kento: algo así imagine 7-7

Doble d: aaa eso, bueno, será interesante ver ese punto de vista, entonces será enfocado solo Marie?

Nameles: aquí? En el capítulo por partes cuyo título se llama Marie? Oye no lo se 7n7

Doble d: …..7-7

Grenn: y nosotros saldremos?, oh hola kento n.n , acosador de hermanas mayores 7u7, no te habia visto 7u7r

Nameless: vamos shabelos, seria spoiler y así nadie leería mis historias 7n7r

Rachel: DOBLE D, ME VEGARE DE TI MALDITO PERVERTIDO! 7.7

Doble d: a qué hora llego está loca? D:

Nameless: io ke se, no soy 100tifico y ni 1000litar :,v

Kento: entonces para cuando subirás la próxima parte? -.-

Nameless: pa ke kieres saber eso, jaja salu2 x2, ajaja ok no, bueno como habia mencionado antes, la universidad nose apiada de mi ;-; , por eso trato entre clases y también en las noches adelantar algo, shabos no crean que abandone la historia solo que me tienen con muchas cadenas al cuello y trato de llevarla a nivel sin hundirme tanto, pero no se preocupen, tratare de avanzar pronto uwu

Dejen su sepsi review y díganme que tal les parecio el cap de hoy, quejas? Orientaciones?, pruebas de oncología?, si eres nuevo y te gusta mi historia sígueme y no olvides en dejar tu lindo review, eso me ayuda mucho y me motiva a seguir con la serie que por cierto tratre de meter un poco de humor en ella….solo un poco uwur

Bueno shabos me voy, los Haaaaamo on H mashuscula uwu

Adiosini

Nameless fuera


	14. My mint (marie parte 2)

Kento: nameless, ya subirás un capitulo hoy? -.-

Nameless: asi es UuU, pero no sin antes dar a contestar a algunos comentarios que no respondí hace un poquis de tiempo, y esto son los que me respondieron

Elsa: me es grato saber que te guste mucho lo que escribo, de verdad eso es muy halagador UuU

Mariano lopez: veras, tiendo a demorar un poco por lo de la universidad…eso y porque también no tengo mucha inspiración ;-;

Florencia sagrado: tienes razón, hay poco humor en el fic pero no te preocupes, pondré algo de humor lo juro por salgado macedonio UwU

JJgamer: lo se UwU, tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda UwUr

Shadow of the death: lo se ;-; perdonar UwU

Rosie R. D : lo explicarte todo a su momento UwUr

Monico: lo se, es que suelo escribir muy tarde porque en las mañanas y tardes tengo otras cosas más que hacer de antemano una disculpa por los horrores UwU

Underground unleash: asi es bro UwU

Bueno creo que son todos, de lo contrario háganmelo saber por fis, se los agradecería muchísimo, y si aun no me has mandado tu sepsi review pues te invito a que lo hagas, no muerdo UwU

Bueno, comencemos

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del buen hombre Daniel Antonucci, mas sin embargo la loquísima historia si es mia UwU

Capítulo 14: Marie (parte 2)

Era un mar de múltiples sentimientos negativos siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a desahogarme

Ira…..

Amargura…

Impotencia…

Triste…..

Me sentía muy estúpida, sentí como si mi orgullo y confianza lo hubiesen pisoteado hasta por lo más bajo que pueda existir, es decir…

Jamás vi a Doble d andar por la vida retando a golpear o estar de bravucón…sabía que no era lo suyo pero ¿!Porque mierdas no se defendió!?

Siquiera sé si poder mirarlo de nuevo a la cara…

¿y si Kevin tenía razón?

¿y si Doble d de verdad es un…?

Sacudí mi cabeza para no confundirme más, pero aunque quisiera negarlo era evidente pues recién lo vi humillado por Kevin….estaba muy decepcionada de Doble d

Cuando fui a verlo ya con pocas ganas, note que este tenía unas banditas

Ni me moleste en preguntar

"ya sabía lo que paso"

Al parecer este se mantenía sonriente mientras conversaba conmigo, por mi parte no decía así nada o bien solo asentía con la cabeza

-¿p-pasa algo M-Marie?-este me pregunto por como actuaba

"¿que si me pasa algo?, !DIMELO TU¡ ¿Cómo mierda fue que no te hayas defendido maldito imbécil!?, ¡COBARDE!, ¡Y PENSAR QUE PENSABA EN TENER UNA FAMILIA CONTIGO!...me decepcionas"

-no….nada- fue mi respuesta cortante

-sabes, debo irme adiós- dije para después irme, sentía que iba a explotar, quería gritarle, me sentía muy muy enojada ahora mismo iba a cruzar el bosque para irme a recostar en mi cama pero mejor fui por el camino largo que era rodear el vecindario, de verdad que estaba enojada

-¿lo viste?- esa voz….

Suspire para luego ver de mala gana a Kevin quien estaba recargado de una cerca con su típica chaqueta de la escuela su gorro y unos zapatos que usan hoy en día esos llamados 'converse'

No dije nada solo le ignore pero este me detuvo sosteniendo mi mano

-hey preciosa, te hize una pregunta, almenos respóndeme- dijo este aun con esa sonrisa

\- ¿Y QUE MIERDA QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?- le dije en conteniendo las lágrimas, de verdad que sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, llorar por un imbécil que no pudo defenderse y lo peor es que su agresor estaba frente a mí con una gran y enorme sonrisa

Quería golpearlo, pero sería aún más estúpido que yo tenga que yo tenga que estar haciendo eso, es simplemente estúpido e incluso idiota

-vamos nena, no deberías estar así, te hice ver quien era en realidad Doble marica-

Así es, fue el "creativo" sobrenombre que le pusieron a Doble d desde que comenzó con las burlas y golpes hacia el

-el, es…-

-es un cobarde que no sabe defenderse….¿pero eso ya lo sabes no?- se acercó a para mirarme más de cerca

-hey nena, deberías tomar más en cuenta a quienes son los verdaderos hombres fuertes- me sonrió de alguna manera sensual

"¿Me estaba seduciendo?"

Le ignore y me retire caminando dejándolo, no le vi pero parecía que su sonrisa aún no se borraba

Después de ello Kevin se adentraba más a mi vida y entre más entraba más alejaba a Doble d hasta en un punto en que deje de verlo

Mis sentimientos cambiaron radicalmente y de manera drástica, sin siquiera saber qué poco a poco me estaba atrayendo e incluso enamorando de aquel pelirrojo…¿Qué fue lo que me gusto de el?...no lo sé…tal vez fue …¿su fuerza?, ¿su forma de ser?, ¿por tener esos músculos?...si lo sé, suena estúpido esa respuesta que solo dan a más preguntas

Solo sé que me enamore de el por esas cualidades….que ahora pensándolo bien…..más bien parece la razón de una porrista estúpida….

Me convencí a mí misma que no podría amar a alguien como Doble d, más bien era lo que me decía constantemente Kevin después de que me besara de esa manera tan brusca después de verlo en su casa

¿Estaré bien?...quiero decir, ¿me atrae o me gusta?

Paso el tiempo incluso llegue a aceptar que Doble d jamás seria el hombre que es Kevin.. Afrontémoslo …no quería estar en una vida en donde yo tendría que ser el que salvara a Doble d en lugar de que el lo hiciera, la parte en que acepte en salir con Kevin fue en el bosque en donde me beso de una manera bastante pasional, quería sentir algo…quería saborearlo…pero no fue así…no sentía nada…por el contrario mi mente se enfocaba por el sentido común, pero mis sentimientos eran los que ganaban, pero igual obligue a sacar mis sentimientos para meter más en Kevin quien ahora era mi novio…je es chistoso…novio

Las cosas cambiaron de manera brusca, muchas chicas me elogiaban, todos los chicos que me jodian me respetaban pues era la novia del capitán de futbol americano, era como las típicas chicas populares, aunque no era mucho es lo mio

Muchas de las porristas me envidiaban pues por más que intentaron conquistar el corazón de Kevin el solo se fijó en mi….a todo esto…¿Por qué yo?

`que bien te ves Marie`

¿Por qué recordé eso?... ¿será que le atraje desde que me vio?...pero entonces….¿eso es amor?

Tal vez….

Puede ser….

A veces hay gente que demuestra su forma de amar…

Tal vez Kevin sea su forma de amar….amando primero al cuerpo para después amar el interior… si debe ser eso

En cuanto a Doble d….ese perdedor intento hablarme….obviamente le veía un poco contento de verme, más delgado, pálido y con ojeras

"a este idiota fue golpeado por mi Kevin"…pensé por lo bajo

Este me hablaba en sus tartamudeos…..dios sí que es molesto

Le mire fríamente y el solo confundido me dijo

-¿p-pasa a-algo?- después de que me hiciera esa tonta pregunta le lance un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago…

"que raro…" en un momento pensé que lo esquivaría…..parece que lo había previsto, pero recordando después a quien golpee lo deje pasar

Le dije que se alejara de mi o se arrepentiría….le dije que mi novio era Kevin y él se haría cargo de el si seguía hablándome…..su cara….su cara

Rogaba…

Imploraba..

Casi lloraba a que le decía fuese una mentira…

Muy dentro de mi sentí una ligera punzada por lo que había dicho pues, a quien le había declarado la guerra era a mi primer amor….

Igual no me importo y seguí mirándole, este solo agacho la cabeza y me dijo que jamás me volvería a hablar, se fue como el perdedor que es y será….siempre

Siempre

Siempre

Siempre

¿siempre?...je…creo que hable demasiado rápido para decirle como será el futuro de Doble d

El cambio desde aquella vez en el bosque….parecía que estaba por ver por última vez a Doble d para luego sacar ese lado que tenía encerrado dentro de su ser

Kevin necesito a sus lacayos para golpear constantemente a Doble d…y en cambio ahora Doble d solo necesita sus puños y pernas para golpear a los lacayos e incluyendo a Kevin…

Y yo fui testigo de ello, no vi la pelea, pero sé que el almenos en cuerpo fue el quien golpeo a todos…incluyendo a Kevin…..

No parecía ser el…sus ojos …su mirada….su manera de ver…incluso hasta de respirar ..se acercó a mi…me sentí..

¿Intimidada?...me sentía intimidada….quería correr, Pero sabía que si me iba caería y sería peor…seguí mirándolo

Tome valor para decirle si él fue quien hizo eso, y él me dijo que si…como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

Aun mas atemorizada y con muchos nudos en la garganta le dije quién era el

Su respuesta me dejo helada

"nadie….no soy nadie"

El se fue…..

Creí que solo sería el fin…pero sí que fui estúpida…apenas estaba comenzando

Para empezar… de alguna manera las putas y chismosas de las porristas le dijeron sobre mi relación sobre Kevin a mis hermanas

Ellas estaban en total desacuerdo…discutimos muchos incluso hasta me pelee con ellas, ellas solo me decían que era una gran estúpida por haberme fijado en alguien aún más estúpido…nuestra discusión fue fuerte…incluso ya no nos hablamos

Después Doble d gano miedo por pocos quienes sabían sobre lo sucedido del bosque, cosa rara ya que hasta mi imaginación me daba el lugar estaba completamente solo…solo que el mismo Doble d haya dicho eso.. pero no creo… tal vez fue uno de los lacayos de Kevin

Luego…jugo con las mentes del restante del equipo de futbol americano para hacerlos huir en pleno descanso, en ese mismo día mando con gravedad a Kevin al hospital

Después de ello golpeo a un cretino, llamado Sic literalmente casi matándolo a golpes

Kevin desde que fue golpeado no ha pensado en otra cosa más que en vengarse de su "némesis" osease Doble d

Estoy muy confundida, no sé qué hacer o que querer desde que Doble d saco ese lado brutal y salvaje en el combate

Actuaba como si fuese un Hannibal lecter

Destilaba psicopatía en cada paso…cada movimiento….era un ser peligroso

Eso me atraía muchísimo….tal vez suene loco

Pero creo que soy masoquista

Aunque….

Extraño mucho aquel chico que sonreía a pesar de las grandes mierdas que pasaba

Extrañaba a ese chico dulce y muy detallado

Ese chico quien se sonrojaba muy fácilmente

"nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Era verdad….yo misma lo aleje de mí, de una manera grotesca, el simple hecho que me mire con odio es muchísimo avance

Ahora estoy escondida en el mismo lugar donde solían golpearlo solo que…..ahora es el quien está golpeándolos

Y me refiero a que el estaba en pleno combate con 3 pandilleros armados

Kevin contrato a esos idiotas para golpear o almenos matar a Doble d….fue estúpido en verdad

El es como si adivinara los golpes que están por darle y esquivarlos para así contraatacar con más rapidez

A los 3 los noqueo y en un intento desesperado, Kevin intento golpearlo por la espalda pero solo fue brutalmente derribado

Mientras Doble d hacia añicos a los demás el farol ese llamado Grenn solo miraba divertido mientras comía una hamburguesa sentado en las bancas del gran campo

-hey ¿seguro que no quieres relevo?- dijo este dando un bocado mientras veía la escena

-no- fue la seca respuesta de Doble d sin siquiera voltear

-aguafiestas- dijo este haciendo puchero –no te voy a dar pastel- dijo este para seguir comiendo

Kevin aún seguía mal de la pierna y aun así prosiguió con esa absurda venganza…

Era gracioso saben….pues me pareció ver revivir la escena que vi hace tiempo, solo que en esta ocasión el agresor definitivo era Doble d

Derribo a 3 en cuestión de minutos y a Kevin en segundos….paso la misma mierda, e igual yo permanecí escondida

Estoy asustada…..

Triste….

Y tal vez después…arrepentida..

Y se preguntaran porque…bueno

Al parecer tome la decisión equivocada

Tal vez….si hubiese ayudado a Doble d en su momento…

Si lo hubiese escuchado…

Si lo hubiese orientado más…

Tal vez…

Tan solo tal vez…

Algo hubiese cambiado…

¿Qué hubiese pasado si en lugar de estar con Kevin, hubiese elegido a Doble d?

Je…realmente estaría mucho mejor con el…..

Cerré los ojos y me aleje de la escena, me equivoque y juzgue demasiado rápido a Doble d

No puedo hablarle porque yo misma se lo dije

El no se acercara a mí porque prometió jamás volver a hablarme

No puedo mirarle porque sé que él no me va a mirar

No me sonreirá porque me odia…y mucho

Y no puedo celarle porque aún sigo con Kevin

Recordé aquella vez cuando vi esa pelirroja loca dejándose manosear los pechos por aquel sucio pervertido….¡¿acaso las mías no son lo suficientemente grandes?!

Me ahogo en mi rabia, y la cereza sobre el pastel, ahora toda la escuela, vecindario incluso hasta mis hermanas están constantemente con el

Ahora que tomo esa actitud fría y seria todas las sucias perras están detrás de el…y realmente me duele….me duele saber…que tuve una joya en mis manos…..y lo deje ir

Ahora entiendo lo que mama decía eso sobre

"no todo lo que brilla es oro"

Ahora comprendo, hice mi elección y muy mala a decir verdad….me deje cautivar por las cosas muy simples de alguien que solo era un verdadero idiota

Ahora estoy encadenada a alguien que solo se preocupa por sí mismo y que se sienta muy chulo

Ya nada sirve verlo ahora que es demasiado tarde…ya nada importa….soy una verdadera perra y una jodida estúpida

….

En el mismo lugar donde estaban aquellos "agresores" se le veía al pelinegro y al chico alto quien este terminaba de comer su hamburguesa

-¿la viste?- pregunto este acercándose a Doble d quien seguía viendo a los tipos en el suelo inconscientes incluyendo al pelirrojo

-si-

-¿crees que lo haya visto todo?- curioso

-desde que llegaron por "sorpresa"- respondió este sin apartar la mirada

-hey doble d, mi mama desea conocerte, ¿qué te parece si vas a mi casa a cenar?- dijo este palmeando su hombro derecho

-¿Qué dices Kento, vamos?- pregunto el pelinegro desde sus adentros para que solo un par de ojos fríos se hicieran presentes en la inmensa oscuridad

-aunque me negara y tu aceptaras de todos modos no podría hacer nada…..vamos- respondió aquel ser llamado Kento

-¿cuándo?- pregunto Doble d

-mañana en la noche viejo- dijo este

-hará lazzaña- dijo convencido

-bien, ahí te veré entonces- dijo este para irse

-espera, ¿hey a dónde vas?, aun el receso no termina- dijo este siguiendo al pelinegro quien se dirigía a la escuela seguramente a la biblioteca a leer.

Fin del capítulo 14

Shabos disculpen la tardansa se que demore musho QnQ comprendan ue ya casi estamos a terminar y se dejaran venir las vacaciones de verano oooo cy uwur pero bueno

Que tal el cap de hoy?

Bueno?

Malo?

Gay? :v

Dejen sus lindos y secsis review para hacérmelo saber uwur

Una vez mas les agradesco infinitamente que les haya gustado la historia que hago para ustedes, pues ya que lo hice con esa intención uwu

Séanme pacientes, no abandonare la serie hasta que acabe solo que mi creatividad no esta de toda bien pues debe ser bien hecha

No cabe mencionar e invitarles a que lean otra de las historias que hago llamado "mercy and merciless" se que les gustara….creanme uwur es gratis y no muerdo UwU

Igual gracias por leer este capitulo, síganme y dejen sus review, si eres nuevo deja tu review, quiero leerte ya sean quejas, sugerencias u opiniones constructivas, son bien recibidas uwu

Bueno adiosito, jamas cambien mil

Bai

Nameless fuera


	15. la cena

Holi uwur a todos uwur bueno ahora estoy por actualizar el nuevo episodio de voll normaaaal! Uwur pero no sin antes responder algunos comentarios uwur

Dunk Mell: yo también te saludo owo/ y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, y tratare de darle un gran final UwU

JJGamer: lo c bro lo c :,v y pues sobre el pastel…..Grenn se lo acabo y no me dio QnQ

Elsa: me alegra que ames los celos de Marie por que estará asi un buen ratote :3

Underground unleash: tratare de actualizarlo lo más posible pues ya casi estoy por terminar el semestre y también debo salvarlo :,v

Bueno, por el momento son todos, se que lo dije muchas veces pero no termrinare de decirles lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes que les haya gustado tanto mi historia uwu 3 bueno, sin más que decir que comience el cap UwU

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del omnipotente de antonucci, mas sin embargo la historia si es mia UwU

Capítulo 15: cena

Cerca de la media noche en donde la única luz que emanaba era d era misma luna quien daba tranquilidad a un vecindario de Peach Creek para ser exactos en el cul-de-sac estaba una casa en común, pues en ella estaba el chico quien hace un par de meses era el blanco de sus bravucones , quien a grandes cantidades de soledad y desprecio de sus compañeros no tuvo otra opción más que acostumbrarse a ella…..amarla pues sabía que a pesar de todo esta jamás lo abandonaría o lo cambiaría por otro….no como lo hizo ella….quien constantemente se debatía entre matarse por sentirse una carga o matar a quienes lo hacían que se sintiera así…todo eso cambio…. De alguna manera muy rara y loca que suene….cambio

Para bien para el…

Para mal para ellos….

Las definiciones jamás serán específicas y eso lo sabía muy bien el pelinegro quien seguía despierto quien no podía caer en manos del señor del sueño puesto a que mañana en la noche cenara con sus padres

¿y eso es malo?

No en absoluto, seria de lo más normal, el llegar conocer a su familia observar que ellos restrieguen en su cara lo feliz que son…

Entonces si es malo…

Solo para el, pues tomando en cuenta que desde que tiene memoria jamás pudo saborear lo que es pasar un fin de semana en familia

Escuchar que su madre le diga que y esta la cena lista…

Escuchar las arcaicas historias de su padre cuando él era joven…

Poder despertar en un cumpleaños y que ellos le reciban con un gran pastel…

No sentir el cálido abrazo de una madre amorosa…

Doble d deseaba

Rogaba…

Imploraba…

Que por lo menos un día…UN DIA….pudiese ver a sus padres…

Que el bajara de su habitación y viera que su madre le cocinara algo delicioso mientras que su padre leyera el periódico como cualquier familia normal…

Pero eso no era posible…no para Doble d…pues vuelvo a mencionar…desde que el recuerda la única vez que vio a sus padres fue cuando lo dejaron al jardín de niños…

Si Doble d hubiese sabido que ese sería la última vez que los vería….

Si él hubiese sabido que desde en ese entonces lo único que vería de ellos serían sus palabras escritas en esas desgraciadas y malditas notas tal vez hubiese aprovechado aún más tiempo para decirles cuanto los amaba….

Y que de verdad los iba a extrañar….ellos no están muertos….porque ellos llegan a casa pero solo a dormir y así como llegan… se van a la mañana siguiente para dejarle otra de las extenuantes notas de lo que debe de hacer Doble d

Pero estaba bien…

Doble d ya supero eso….

Supero todas esas veces en las que necesitaba ayuda paterna con desesperación…

Supero esos días en la que se preguntaba dónde estaban ellos cuando más lo necesitaba

Supero esos días en el que se preguntaba si estará solo en todo momento

Sus cumpleaños…

Sus logros más exitosos…

Doble d ya se hizo la idea de que jamás contara con sus padres…y más sin embargo el tomo como bien… después de todo

Cuando ellos mueran…no habría ningún cambio…seria exactamente todo igual

Pero si era así entonces ¿Por qué sentía tanta envidia de Grenn?

No es como si le hubiese hecho algo malo…

No es como si lo hubiese invitado para restregarle en la cara que sus padres siempre estarán ahí para el….para apoyarlo en todo

¿Por qué el pelinegro sentía tanta envidia de Grenn?

¿Porque sus padres le llaman y no les deja notas pegadas al refrigerador?

Incluso cuando golpeo a esos 3 imbéciles junto el bastardo de Kevin, pudo notar…que lo que comía Grenn era hecho por su madre…. Y lo supo porque estaba envuelto en papel aluminio

-Seguro debió habérselo hecho con mucho amor- susurro este con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que en su mirada no dejaba de despegar aquel techo, aquellos ojos vacíos de resignación

Este solo miro de reojo como disfrutaba de su hamburguesa… mientras que el…bueno él pudo aprender a cocinar leyendo esos enormes libros que tenía en el salón de estudio de su padre

Tal vez suene estúpido decir que su madre jamás le cocino algo a Doble d, pero no era comida hecho por ella…era simple comida enlatada...comida que incluso el mismo Doble d podía hacerlo el mismo en aquel entonces

Solo una vez pudo disfrutar de una comida recién hecha….y aunque suene loco…él lo tomo con mucha consideración, algo que jamás olvidara…la cruel-hamburguesa de las Kanker

a pesar que podría morir de un infarto por el excesivo uso de manteca y otros ingredientes que podría darte cáncer…él lo disfruto… y mucho

-chico….me estas ahogando con tanta rabia- fue las palabras tranquilas de Kento

Doble d se mostraba estoico… aprendió muy bien a enojarse mucho en silencio

Pero hasta tipos de momentos eran las que él no podía soportar…su odio, su amargura lo estaba llevando a un punto en el que se pregunta en el que si aún vale la pena sonreírle a la vida

-lo siento- fue la seca respuesta que dio el pelinegro para cerrar los ojos

Doble d sentía como había caído muy rápido a pesar de esa amarga meditación sintió como almenos su mente caía hacia un moldeable mundo, el mundo donde solamente puedes tener los mejores placeres o incluso las peores jugadas mentales de la vida…eso lo sabía muy bien Doble d y para su desgracia saboreo ambas

Pero en este caso, en su sueño, él está en un espacio vacío y oscuro en donde incluso se hacía presente el frio

Quería hablar con Kento para pasar el rato mientras su cuerpo en el mundo real reposaba, pero al parecer Kento no se hacía presente

-debe estar durmiendo- se dijo así mismo convencido después del agotador día

Doble d se disponía a caminar por el infinito vacío para moldear el lugar para tener algo de relajación como una biblioteca o un piano para tocárselo al nada

Pero paro de golpe al escuchar una risa bastante….¿rara?

El pelinegro extrañado por la anomalía volteo de golpe para ver de dónde provenía esa risa un poco perturbadora

Este solo pudo ver una sombra a lo lejos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que se podía verse con claridad un par de ojos que le miraban con mucho interés, un amarillo brillante se hacía presente ante los orbes verdes del pelinegro …e incluso se podría decir…que parecían como las de un acosador….o ¿acosadora?

Este un poco inquieto decide hablar

-¿Quién eres?-

Esta figura quien se hacía más presente hasta verse almenos su fisionomía se percató que se trataba de una chica más o menos de su estatura, cabello suelto a lo que se podía ver de esa figura pues aun solo se veía la forma más de eso no podía pasar

-¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?- fue la dulce respuesta de la chica quien además de que se veía a la perfección sus ojos amarillos tan penetrantes y tenebrosos, se hacía presente una sonrisa como la de un psicópata

Esta se acerca más para que algo de iluminación revelara a esa sombra femenina …. Doble d al verla a la perfección se quedó sorprendido al verla

Pues ella era la versión femenina exacta del pelinegro vestuario igual, salvo que el cabello se hacía presente este era largo, ondulado y tan oscuro, se podía apreciar un fleco no muy largo , buen cuerpo, atributos notables, Doble d no podía mentir…era bellísima pero le perturbaba que ella sea el resultado de su sueño…..y otra de las cosas que le estaba comenzando a preocupar más…¿ella lo conocía?

Esta por su parte no dejaba esa sonrisa que hacia erizar la piel

-veo que no te acuerdas de mi- dijo está cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un ligero puchero

-enserio…¿quién eres?- dijo este manteniendo su postura para luego percatarse que ya no estaba

-pero que..- el pelinegro no acabo su frase cuando sintió a esa ser detrás suyo

-fue demasiado rápido….- fue lo que pensó

-yo soy…- respondió ella para tomar Doble d por la espalda y abrazarle de manera muy sensual, Doble d se sentía paralizado, no podía hacer nada, quería correr pero no podía, estaba fría….su cuerpo era muy frio, pareciera que estuviese muerta, esta solo se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle muy dulce

-tu…. locura- termino de decir en una voz más seductora

El presencio aquellos ojos tan brillantes, ese brillo tan grande…..esta solo le dio una sonrisa bastante perversa para luego decirle

-adiós vaquero- despidió ella

El pelinegro confundido por las palabras solamente se dio cuenta que abrió los ojos ….ya era de mañana…..un sueño así de bizarro jamás lo tuvo

Doble d estaba muy preocupado….pues a lo que escucho bien ella dijo que era

-¿mi locura?- dijo este tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado de aquella ser….

-Kento- dijo este hablándole a la nada

-¿buenos días Doble d?- respondió este con esa aura tranquila

-¿hay alguien más aparte de ti en mi cabeza?- pregunto este levantándose de la cama para vestirse con sus habituales ropas

-no…¿Por qué?-

-no…nada- este prefirió no meterlo en los problemas personales, pues él ya tenía mucho por el cual pensar

-por otro lado- pauso este – ayer estabas muy raro…y la pregunta es …¿Por qué?- fue la pregunta curiosa de Kento

-son solo mierdas de mi cabeza…mierdas que jamás debieron salir- dijo este para bajar y desayunar

Mientras el pelinegro se destinaba a desayunar en el parque de remolques estaba una Kanker con muchos sentimientos encontrados….ella estaba reflexionando por lo que hizo todo el tiempo…más bien lo que les hizo a sus hermanas y también al chico que ahora da por vencido….tan solo de pensarlo que estaba en sus manos y que de una manera más ruin y horrible lo dejo irse….

El problema ahora es de cómo podría llegar de nuevo hacia el….era garantizado que era odiada hasta por lo bajo y tenía mucha razón ella lo trato peor que basura….

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se decía constantemente a sí misma la peli azulada sabiendo que cualquier intento sería una gran y maldita hipocresía de su parte…

"¿y si solo le digo que hablemos?"

-no, el me ignorara- se dijo así misma de nuevo cabizbaja

Tenía muchas mierdas en que pensar…tanto por el que arreglar….y todo esto fue por estar en una relación con el chico equivocado….más bien con un idiota

No podía dejar así sin más a Kevin…no sería lo correcto…aunque ella quería hacer las paces con Doble d no podía por el simple hecho de que su idiota novio lo tomaría como otra excusa para enemistar más a Doble d

Marie tenía que hacer algo...no podía quedarse así….ella…extrañaba mucho a Doble d

"¿y si lo acoso?" pensó esta imaginándose como le haría de acosadora …aunque para ser honesta consigo misma no sería la primera vez que lo fuese a hacer es decir…desde que lo conoció lo a acosado día y noche en los tiempos de su niñez, tal vez si lo hacía de nuevo nadie sospecharía nada, ella estaría observándolo desde una buena distancia y aparte seria como revivir viejos tiempos

-no se diga más- se dijo así misma para levantarse de pie con una mirada muy convencida

-a partir de hoy acosare a Doble d- a decir verdad, no era algo que la enorgulleciera mucho pero a falta de opciones….era lo único que tenía…era eso o disculparse con Doble d…pero ella ya sabía el resultado

Mientras tanto más allá del barrio de cul-de-sac se apreciaba una bonita casa donde vivía el nuevo vecino y nuevo amigo del pelinegro…Grenn

Grenn recién había despertado en una linda mañana este solo miro su reloj para verificar la hora y solo para ver que eran las 9:00 am , Grenn estaría apurado o gritando lo tarde que estaba por irse…pero no hizo nada de eso porque la escuela suspendió ese día clases cosa rara pero que igual no se desaprovecha

-tengo hambre- este se levantó para bajar y observar que solamente estaban en la mesa su hermana mayor Rachel, este solo la miro de manera aburrido para bajar

-buenos días Grenn- saludo amablemente su madre desde la cocina

-buenos días mama- respondió Grenn

-buenos días hermanito- saludo su hermana con mucha dulzura

-buenas- respondió

-hoy hice huevos fritos con tocino, en un momento te los preparo Grenn- dijo su mama desde la cocina

-gracias- dijo este frotándose los ojos pues recién despertó este se sentó enfrente de su hermana quien esta le dedicaba una sonrisa

-me das asco- fueron las palabras en una boca sonriente de parte de su hermana para Grenn

-…- este no dijo nada pues sabía que si se disponía a discutir seria en vano así que la ignoro

-oye, sabes que me escuchas…contéstame cuando te hablo imbécil- dijo este enojándose al ser ignorada por Grenn

-cállate….escandalosa- fue la simple respuesta del chico grande

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESCANDALOSA!?- dijo está ya muy encabronada levantándose de su asiento

-¿por lo que veo, papa no está aquí cierto?- dijo este mirando con desinterés a su hermana quien literalmente se le veía como quería matar a su hermano por llamarla así

-así es…tu padre se fue desde temprano, dijo que tenía asuntos y saldrá temprano para la cena- fue esta vez su madre quien traía el desayuno para Grenn

La madre de Grenn era una mujer muy hermosa, cabellos rojo intenso unos ojos grises muy llamativos tenía una mirada de ángel tenia puesto una camisa manga larga color crema junto con una larga falda de mismo color y un mandil rosa

Esta puso el plato de Grenn para que este se dispusiera comer

-cariño recuerda que hoy debes invitar a tu amigo…eee ¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo está tratando de recordar su nombre

-Doble d mama, le dicen Doble d- dijo este mirándola

-oh si es verdad jejejejeje perdona hijo, es la edad en la que ya no recuerdas nada jajajaja- rio está mirando a sus retoños con mucho amor

-saben…- pauso –aún sigo sin creer que por fin tengo una familia tan maravillosa…una hermosa hija, un gran y lindo hijo….un excelente esposo…- dijo está mirando hacia el techo

-muchos dirían que es algo normal…que es muy visto y muy común – la madre de Rachel y Grenn bajo la mirada para mirarles una vez más a sus hijos…a quienes crio y los sigue viendo crecer

-para mí fue como sacarme la lotería….- pauso –no saben lo feliz que estoy de estar en donde estoy- esta les mostro una gran sonrisa

-es una bendición estar con ustedes cada mañana, cada tarde y noche- ante tales palabras sus hijos le miraron confusos….pues su madre siempre se mostraba como alguien alegre, muy sonriente y muy comprensiva…pero jamás entendieron ese concepto de estar feliz por formar una familia, ninguno de los 2 se ha atrevido a decir el porqué, pero eso hacía que fuese más grande su duda de ambos…aunque solo lo dejaban pasar

-estoy segura que su tío estaría muy feliz de verme como estoy ahora…como están ustedes también…- esta solo dedico una mirada hacia la parte de arriba para mirar el techo

-estoy seguro que él le hubiese encantado ver esta gran vida que el soñó-

-mama…- fueron las palabras de Rachel

-…- Grenn aún seguía sin entender por qué siempre su mama decía eso cada vez que los veía juntos, cuando comen juntos, salen juntos o incluso cuando ven una película juntos

Ella siempre tenía esa sonrisa tan vivas y tan cálida ni Rachel y Grenn entendían por qué siempre cuando es una salida familiar ella siempre se muestra tan feliz en todo… no decía muy seguido lo agradecida que estaba pero solo ver esa sonrisa la delataba del todo

"Tal vez leía muchos cuentos de hadas" pensó Grenn

"a lo mejor se drogaba mucho en su juventud" pensó Rachel

Mientras en la casa de Grenn pasaba eso por otro lado estaba el pelinegro quien estaba desayunando solo un simple plato de cereal, no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar algo

-¿y te dijo a qué hora?-pregunto Kento para des-aburrirse

-no me ha confirmado hora…se supone que a más tardar a mediodía me diría- respondió comiendo su cereal

-¿y que harás en este día?- pregunto este

-no lo sé… tal vez ir a caminar…tocar el piano….podría ir a ese rio para nadar un poco…hacer tiempo-

-deberías conseguir una novia- aconsejo este

-no estoy interesado en relaciones amorosas…..no después de lo que paso- respondió este mirando seriamente el plato

-te equivocaste de objetivo…podrías intentar con otra chica más- apelo –después de todo ahora las de tu escuela te aman-

-ellas solo aman a esta mascara que recién hice- dijo este tocándose la cara –y odiaron como nunca a mi verdadero yo….ellas solo son interesadas de mierda- termino de comer este para seguir sentado –no aceptare a ninguna de ellas-

-porque no intentas en otros lugares…o incluso en ciudades-

-la ciudad más cercana está a una hora de peach creek y recuerda ….que amor de lejos- dijo este para ir a refrigerador a beber algo de jugo

-si si, ya se esa frase…es verdad…hey….y ¿porque no con la hermana de tu amigo?-

Ante tal comentario este escupió de golpe el jugo que estaba tomando

-¡¿estás loco?!, ¡no!, esa loca intento matarme y apenas la conocí- dijo este exaltado

-intenta…después de todo, ella estará presente en la cena-

Después de decir eso Kento, Doble d sintió como si le hubiesen tirado hasta el fondo del mar y sentir la fría presión caer sobre el

Era verdad, lo había olvidado por completo y estaba seguro que ella aun seguiría enojada después de aquella indecorosa situación que pasó después

El pelinegro solo miro sus manos…esas manos quienes cometieron el acto de violencia…de manosear el orgullo femenino…este recordó cuando los toco e incluso cuando dio una ligera manoseada .…

-esto es malo, esto es muy malo- dijo este rascándose la cabeza de nerviosismo

-¿Qué es malo?...es un gran avance Doble d- dijo este tranquilamente

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo este aun nervioso

-bueno le tocaste los pechos a la chica, así que ya comprobaste que son reales y eventualmente no te ocultara secretos, es avance y cuando tengan su primera cita será todo un espectáculo- dijo este convencido

-pero jamás dije que saldría con ella, está loca…-respondió este aun nervioso

-solo intenta…no pierdes nada con intentar- reitero Kento

-…..no- fue la respuesta definitiva de el pelinegro

-solo porque intento matarte no quiere decir que no hará de nuevo…y te aseguro que no lo hará después de lo que hizo…además es muy linda- insistió este

-Kento ella es peligrosa…incluso pensándolo bien…. De verdad tomo enserio eso de querer golpearme….su estilo de pelea…- dijo este pensando

-eso es amor apache Doble d…así se comienza con golpes y después terminan en besos- decía este convencido

-aún sigo pensando que estás loco Kento- bufo este cerrando los ojos

-de nosotros 2 ¿Quién es el que le está hablando a su cabeza?- pregunto este entrecerrando los ojos

-bien, esta vez tu ganas….pero aun insisto en que ella no es un buen partido….apenas me conoció y ya quería golpearme, y esa mirada..- Doble d recordó en aquel momento como era la brutal expresión de la pelirroja cuando intento dar un buen golpe hacia el pelinegro

Esa mirada…..

tan siniestra…..

esa expresión….

Instintivamente recordó aquella chica quien encontró en sus sueños, esa expresión similar

"yo soy…..tu locura"

-era tan idéntica a la de ella- susurro este

-¿eh?- dijo confundido Kento

-no….nada- respondió este tranquilo -oye….¿quieres ir a entrenar?- pregunto esté interesado

-lo hago siempre casi en las tardes….pero no estaría mal…hagámoslo- dijo este convencido

-bien…hazme un favor…si te llega el mensaje de Grenn házmelo saber ¿sí?- dijo este cerrando los ojos lentamente….el color verde con ese ligero brillo fue cerrado por los parpados de Doble d

-claro….no te preocupes….- este abrió los ojos lentamente para mostrar ese color verde intenso con esa mirada tan fría e intimidante

-bueno…primero…tengo que cambiarme…esta ropa no es especial para el entrenamiento-

Kento quien manipulaba ahora el cuerpo de Doble d comenzó a cambiarse de ropa que consistía en

Un pantalón deportivo color negro Adidas, unos tenis para correr negro con líneas blancas y por supuesto una camisa blanca ajustada haciendo notar la musculatura que estaba haciendo notar desde hace un buen rato desde que comenzó a entrenar , una sudadera negra que en letras blancas decía "big mistake"

Kento salió del hogar de Doble d para dar un gran respiro

-pero que gran día..- pauso para cerrar con llave la casa –ahora me dispondré primero a trotar….primero trotare 5 kilómetros y después correré otros 5- Kento avanzo abandonando el cul-de-sac hasta llegar al bosque

-pero primero calentare para no tener problemas después- se dijo para comenzar a calentar

Por otro lado a 10 metros de distancia ya estaba escondida la Kanker del medio con su objetivo de "acosadora" y también degustándose mucho porque…CARAJO , ¡mira nada más ese cuerpazo!

Marie se degustaba con cada movimiento que daba el pelinegro,

"¡¿Cuándo demonios formo ese cuerpo bien detallado?!"

Marie notaba que estaba en un buen estado físico, ósea que el cuerpo de Doble d no tenia tanto volumen como lo tenía Kevin, pero sabía reconocer que le quedaba bastante bien

Mientras esta se degustaba con el sexy cuerpo del pelinegro

Kento calentaba de lo más normal

"entre 10 a 11 metros esta Marie….no muestra intensiones de emboscarme, y tampoco se esconde con decisiones hostiles…está acosando" fue la simple deducción de Kento en solo pensarlo

"solo la ignorare" pensó este para después comenzar a trotar hasta más profundo del bosque

Marie al notar que perdía terreno de su objetivo, se limitó a limpiarse la saliva que estaba saliendo de su boca para después ir de manera "sigilosa" entre las sombras para seguir con su objetivo de acosadora

-como una ninja- se dijo así misma divertida

…2 horas después…..

Marie regresaba del bosque sucia, con la ropa algo rasgada y muy sudada, pues resulta que en su momento de seguir al pelinegro este de trotar miles de kilómetros (según ella) comenzó a acelerar este el paso a un nivel de que comenzó a correr y también para la cereza sobre el pastel, se fue por una parte donde había rocas, ramas con espinas y mucho fango dando como resultado mucho dolor y cansancio

Marie sintió que corrió hasta china, ahora entendía muy bien porque resistía tanto en las peleas sin cansarse mucho

La peli azul tenía buena condición y su cuerpo se notaba, podía correr metros largos sin parar hasta incluso un par de kilómetros pero hasta ella pensaba que no podía tener ni de chiste la condición que tiene Doble d actualmente

Lo peor de todo es que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hizo la chica perdió de vista asu objetivo y al no encontrarlo opto por la retirada

-nota mental…nunca acosarlo cuando hace ejercicio- se dijo así misma tratando de llegar a su casa sin antes desmayarse del cansancio

Por otro lado Kento quien regresaba de correr dio por terminado el entrenamiento ya que le llego el mensaje de Grenn para Doble d en el cual confirmaba la hora, este al ver el mensaje y darse cuenta que su "acosadora" posiblemente se haya perdido en medio del gran bosque decidió regresar

-algo me dice que esa chica no se rendirá tan fácilmente- dijo este mentalmente mientras caminaba

-debo darle crédito, a pesar de caer 5 veces al lodo y rasgar su pantalón y su camisa prosiguió en acosarme….eso lo respeto…- este mostro una ligera sonrisa

-vaya vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí…- fue la voz de una chica

Kento solo volteo para ver a la hermana de Grenn quien curiosamente también tenía ropa deportiva para hacer ejercicio su cabello estaba levantado con una coleta de caballo

-…..- este no dijo nada solo quedo observando

-¿Qué?...¿te quedaste mudo maldito pervertido?- pregunto esta desafiante

-no quiero problemas…y menos contigo- fue la tranquila respuesta de Kento quien se hacía pasar por Doble d

-¡lo que hiciste amerita que te haya matado!- bramo furiosa

-¿y porque no lo hiciste?- pregunto este tranquilo confundiendo a la chica

-¿Por qué no me mataste en ese entonces?...- pregunto nuevamente para ver que la chica cambio de parecer a una muy confundida

"no es muy inteligente" pensó para sí mismo Kento

-y-yo…y-yo – la pelirroja trataba de dar una respuesta pero no sabía que decir, solo sabía arreglar las cosas con violencia y golpes

-tal vez te haya gustado…..- dijo este tranquilo

-¡claro que no!-

-tal vez te haya gustado….por eso no me mataste….entonces…..de los 2….quien es el pervertido…¿el que cometió el acto o la que se dejó en el acto?- pregunto nuevamente el

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA MIERDA MALDITO!- dijo esta para ponerse en posición de pelea

-¿ de verdad me atacaras?...- pregunto el pelinegro muy tranquilo

De pronto Rachel puedo notar una gran aura negra sobre el chico era totalmente diferente a otros tipos con el que se a enfrentado…ella podía oler su propio miedo

"se parece tanto a…" dijo en sus pensamientos esta para después sacudir s cabeza para luego ver de nuevo al pelinegro quien estaba en una pose de contraataque

-eres alguien raro- dijo esta para caminar rodeándolo y manteniendo su distancia

-por años me he enfrentado a tipos con mucho más musculo que el que tú puedas soñar – señalo esta desafiante

-pero…confieso que…- esta para para estar frente a frente 2 colores oculares se hacían presentes

Verdes…

Y gris

-solo 3 personas tienen esta aura que tu muestras ahora mismo- dijo este mirando aun al pelinegro mientras que este solo analizaba cada paso que daba pues podría estar tendiéndole una trampa

-pensándolo bien- poso sus manos hacia su barbilla

-aquella vez que….bueno tu sabes….evadiste mis ataques y lo predijiste muy rápido…mucho más rápido de lo que soy…..- esta continuo evadiendo y sacando ese lado de detective de gran rango

-ganaste fama en la escuela de mi hermano porque golpeaste a un idiota junto con sus amigos aún más idiotas…lo típicos de futbol americano…- dijo este mostrando una sonrisa

-derribaste tu solo a un gran loco quien mato a una manada de perros el solo…¿sic era su nombre?-

\- ¿a qué quieres llegar con esto?- corto en seco el pelinegro quien estaba enojándose porque la chica lo detallo muy bien y para el poco tiempo que estuvo….espera…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- levanto otra pregunta este

Esta solo sonríe –lo investigue por mí misma-

Era un hecho ella lo estaba acosando pero de esa manera en la cual nada sale bien

-con el fin de ver si tu potencial es prometedor o simplemente fue un golpe de suerte- dijo esta con suma confianza

-¿dices que mi fuerza y mis victorias son por mera suerte?- pregunto un poco divertido este

-un poco…pues….tu pasado hasta donde yo sé….tú eras el mismo niño idiota al que todos agarraban de golpes y trataban mal….me impresiona que no te suicidaste antes…- esas palabras hubiesen sido un golpe muy duro para Doble d e incluso tal vez solo por eso la hubiese atacado…pero quien estaba frente a Rachel no era Doble d….era Kento, y el sabia como mantener la postura y no se inmuto a las hirientes palabras de la pelirroja

\- es cierto- dijo este no dándole importancia –me golpeaban mucho…..e incluso muchas veces me preguntaba si habría alguien que me salvara- dijo este para luego dar un suspiro y mirar aquellos grandes y hermosos arboles

-pero comprendí que nadie me ayudaría…- dijo con un tono apagado

Rachel solo ponía toda su atención sobre el pelinegro

-así que decidí ayudarme a mí mismo- la mirada que dedico a la pelirroja fue de una triste, amarga e incluso esbozo una ligera sonrisa

-esa historia es muy deprimente viniendo de alguien que me manoseo los pechos hace un par de días atrás- excuso está mirando con malicia a Doble d

-el que pan piensa es porque…?- fue lo que dijo este

-hambre tiene- la pelirroja termino la oración que dejo a mitad Doble d solo por mero instinto y porque se lo sabía, pero después tarde se dio cuenta que se trataba de una trampa….trampa que había caído sin siquiera se haya dado cuenta

Ante el error que cometió esta se puso muy roja a una intensidad grande

Kento solo sonrió satisfecho al saber que ella había caído en su cometido

"hare que se enamore de ti Doble d" pensó este sonriendo "algo me dice que ella es la indicada"

-¡T-TU! ¿¡ACASO E SLO UNICO EN LO QUE PIENSAS DESGRACIADO PERVERTIDO?!- grito roja

-calma- dijo de manera firme haciendo que Rachel se callara muy rápido

-escucha, Grenn fue muy amable en invitarme a cenar con tu familia-

-pondré veneno en tu comida- dijo esta con una sonrisa villana

-mejor hazme algo delicioso…estoy seguro que debes cocinar muy bien…¿sí?- este le dedico una dulce sonrisa

Rachel al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaron no pudo evitar sentir el calor en sus mejillas esta solo se cubrió para que no fuese vista

-te veré entonces en tu casa….Rachel- le dijo de una manera tan dulce Rachel cubría ahora su cara del rubor que se expandía

"¿Qué es esto?" se decía tratando de entender o almenos procesar lo que acababa de experimentar

"¿e-el, e-el me estaba c-coqueteando?" se decía constantemente aunque para ella fue la primera vez que alguien le hiciera eso pues ella tenía 2 razones por el cual no tenía muchas relaciones amorosas la primera

En Rusia gano la fama suficiente como para ser temida por los hombres y otros por respeto mejor la evitaban a toda costa

La segunda razón….pues…eso era algo que ella no quería siquiera recordad

-Doble….d- dijo esta para luego reincorporarse y mirara hacia el cielo…en su mirada de rubor cambiaba a una de alguien bastante encabronada –¡TE MATARE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-

A lo lejos solo se escuchaba los gritos que hizo espantar a varias aves que estaban cerca fue tan grande que incluso el mismo Kento logro escucharlo…este solo sonrió para decir

-primer acto…check-

La noche ya había llegado y Doble d estaba algo nervioso, tenía que ser el mismo pero ¿y si ellos no les agradan? ¿y si lo juzgan? ¿Qué hará si le critican?

-solo iras a cenar no a vivir, cálmate Doble d- trato de calmar Kento

-perdóname Kento peor ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que…bueno tu sabes- excuso este caminando hacia la casa del chico alto Grenn

-solo relájate, comerás, te divertidas y después te iras….es así de fácil- prosiguió a calmar Kento

-además eres un buen estudiante-

-si…creo que tienes razón…creo que lo malinterpreto mal – dijo este mostrando una sonrisa

-¿es lazzaña lo que hara?- pregunto curioso Kento

-no lo sé….creo que si…ahí veremos…- dijo este caminando por las iluminadas luces del parque de remolques cruzando

-falta poco para llegar- dijo este sacando un poco de vino blanco

-¿no me digas que te emborracharas muchacho?- pregunto curioso el ser dentro de la cabeza de Doble d

-¿eh', no, es un regalo, como agradecimiento por su invitación…..escuche que estos vinos son caros…y mi papa tiene muchos en el sótano así que no debería ser problema si le doy uno a ellos como regalo- dijo este mirando la botella que tenía un sello dorado en la base de ella

Doble d sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la casa de Grenn, observo con detalle el hogar…se veía tan cálido

Tan relajando..

Tan atractivo para sus ojos

Pero lo mejor fue que pudo notar el olor del queso derretido…

Las especias muy bien cocinadas…

Todo en un orden

Y claro un ambiente muy acogedor…

Tal vez sea lo más normal para alguien pero para Doble d fue como ir a Disneylandia y estar en la puerta de entrada de ella

-es perfecto…..- fue lo que dijo el chico al solo admirar la casa y la excelente atmosfera que esta emanaba

-¿pues qué esperas?, anda ve…- animo Kento para que este se metiera, sin pensarlo este toca la puerta y un poco impaciente espera a que le reciban

Entonces la puerta se abre para luego mostrar a una mujer un poco más alta que Doble d por unos cuantos centímetros ropas hogareñas muy normales, una falda grande de color negro, una camisa que las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos de color rojo y un par de pantuflas en forma de mariquita, Doble d se quedó cautivado ante tanta belleza que podía emanar esa mujer….pero por todos los mundos omniversales ¡ella sí que es bellísima!

-hola tú debes ser el amigo de Grenn ¿no es así?- esta le sonríe a Doble d, este por su parte no se desmayó por mera voluntad pero si eso lo requería, hasta se moría ahí mismo

-esa voz….es tan cálida y dulce- pensó este con algo de rubor en sus mejillas admirando a dicha mujer tan bella

-e-e… si y-yo soy…e-el…mucho gusto señora- dijo este extendiendo su mano de manera formal y nerviosa

Ella vio el acto y soltó una risita

-bienvenido a nuestra casa…Doble d….llámame Sasha- dijo esta para cederle el paso hacia el acceso a su casa

Este observo con gran detalle la casa, muy limpia, muy ordenada, con colores bastante acogedores y la mesa ya estaba puesta el olor desprendía mas y abría mas el apetito de Doble d

-ponte cómodo Doble d, aún le faltan algunos detalles a la mesa, en un momento comenzaremos a comer- le dijo con esa misma calma y tono de voz tan tranquila

Doble d estaba a punto de darle la botella de vino a

En eso de las escaleras baja un hombre también más alto que Doble d cabello castaño un mayor que Doble d

-hola, tu eres al que mi hijo le llama Doble d ¿cierto?- saludo de manera cortes

-sí señor, un gusto en conocerlo, soy Eddward Marion pero puede llamarme…Doble d- respondió el saludo

"ellos sí que son muy amables" pensó este muy tranquilo y por alguna razón feliz de ser algo más haya que un simple comunicado de notas amarillas

-y dime ¿Qué es lo que llevas contigo muchacho?- pregunto este de manera cortes

-¿eh?, oh si, mire esto es para ustedes…una muestra de mi agradecimiento por su amable invitación señor…- dijo este tratando de escuchar su nombre mientras entregaba el vino

-Jason….mi nombre es Jason- este le sonríe de manera aun cortes, este toma la botella que le había dado el pelinegro el caballero llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga forma de trabajo color azul junto con una chaqueta de lana, unos pantalones formales de color negro y por ultimo unos zapatos…pareciera que recién llegaba del trabajo

El señor llamado Jason observa con detención la botella para luego abrir los ojos de par en par

-vaya, este vino es carísimo y muy difícil de conseguir…..muchacho…- dijo este para mirar al pelinegro aun impresionado –no debiste haberte molestado, en darnos un vino así, vaya mira esto….incluso el sello es de oro-dijo este bastante alegre

-este vino no me lo pierdo, ahora mismo pondré un cubo con hielo para que se enfrié- dice este alegre para irse y decirle a su esposa quien en un principio se había ido a la cocina

Doble d tomo asiento en la sala que estaba a la izquierda de la casa para esperar con tranquilidad…este a pesar de que lo hacían esperar…lo dejo pasar porque…se estaba degustando mucho, el calor hogareño, la casa, el color, la chimenea emanaba un calor perfecto, Rachel con un martillo, esas figuritas de mármol bien tallados…espera…

Doble d miro hacia el lugar donde estaba la pelirroja más joven para después no verla

Doble d empalidecido mucho, tarde había recordado que aquí vive la chica quien intentó matar y que por accidente…..sodomizo sus pechos

"Esto es malo, es muy muy malo" pensó en sí mismo, ¿ahora qué hare?

-Kento- hablo este para darse cuenta que no recibía respuesta alguna

-Kento vamos, aun no es hora de que duermas, viejo estoy en una grande…¿Qué hago?-este seguía mandando señales para hablar con su voz interior…pero no recibió nada

-no puedo irme, seria de muy mala educación…..- Doble d trataba de solucionar esto y rápido

-hey Doble d llegaste antes….¿qué tal viejo?- saludo con tranquilidad el chico alto Grenn

-Grenn, tu hermana es un hecho de que tratara de matarme, ¿Qué hago?- dijo este con pocas opciones

-tú sabes que debes hacerle 7u7r –

-no es momento de bromas, tu hermana seguro me matara….- respondió Doble d con algo de angustia

-vamos relájate, mi hermano no puede hacer nada estando con mis padres…tu tranquilo…además si te atacar yo te ayudo..- hablo de manera tranquila

-eso no me ayuda mucho...pero ya es algo-

Y así Doble d junto con la familia de Grenn pasaron un gran rato, los padres de Grenn reian, contaban anécdotas muy interesantes mientras que a su vez Doble d conto todas sus aventuras que paso con sus antiguos amigos salvo omitiendo algunas partes como cunado lo golpeaban y eso

-jajajajajajjaa joven Doble d usted si que es alguien interesante- afirmo Jason dando otro bocado a la lazzaña

-gracias señor, señora Sasha, esta lazzaña está muy deliciosa, algun dia deberia darme la receta- dijo este con amabilidad hacia la señora

Esta por su parte solo le dedica una dulce sonrisa

-claro pero con una condición- dijo esta

-si…dígame- dijo Doble d atento

-que vuelvas a cenar de nuevo con nosotros otro día ¿qué te parece?-

-y además con mucho gusto señora- sonrió feliz Doble d

-muchacho debo agradecerte nuevamente por el vino, es sin dudas el mejor que he probado en mi vida- dijo este dando un sorbo a su copa

-no es nada señor…- le sonrió

En eso suena el teléfono del señor Jason a lo cual se levanta y contesta

-disculpen- dijo para irse

-¿hola?- ….este solo se podía escuchar a alguien que pareciera ser su jefe

-ya veo….voy para haya- colgó

-familia debo irme al parecer la reunión se adelantó y quieren que vaya a ayudarles-

-¿a esta hora?- pregunto extrañado Grenn

-lo sé, a veces estos subdirectores tienden a ser unos perfectos tontos, en fin…- este se pone su saco para darle un beso a su esposa frotarle la cabeza a sus 2 hijos

-Doble d fue un gusto conocerte muchacho, espero verte más seguido por aquí- se despidió para irse

"almenos se hacen presentes" pensó este dando razón

-bueno, pues ya es tarde y yo quiero dormir, dijo Grenn, nos vemos Doble d – despidió para irse hacia su habitación

Quedando solo Doble d, Saha y Rachel

-eeeee permítanme ayudarle con la mesa- dijo de manera amable para levantar los platos y vasos

-eres muy amable Doble d- dijo la pelirroja mayor Sasha

-..- Rachel por su parte no decía nada

El pelinegro tenia los platos para dejarlos en el lavaplatos y disponer por ir a los demás

"esta familia es la mejor….sin duda alguna" pensó desde sus adentros

"Kento, esta vez sí que te lo perdiste, siquiera sé porque debía preocuparme tanto" decía en un total confianza

Este va a tomar el restante mientras se da cuenta que ambas mujeres ya no estaban….

-deben estar tirando la basura o algo- dijo para caminar y seguir elogiando a la familia tan buena

"demonios Grenn sí que tienes algo muy bueno aquí" decía este aun pensando

Este dejo los últimos platos y vasos hacia el lavamanos para ver que en la estufa había un ingrediente raro, de hecho que o debería estar ahí

-¿zoomiferos?- dijo para ver que venían en tabletas, este observo con detención y observo que había uno a la mitad hecho trizas, de alguna manera u otra no le estaba gustando la situación, así que mejor lo ignoro…. Es decir ¿ellos se ven tan adorables…tan unidos…no son esa clase de …personas…cierto?

Este comenzó a sentir ligeras ñañaras y dando un gran bostezo…

-estoy paranoico…ellos jamás harían algo así…tal vez la señora Sasha o incluso el señor Jason deben tener problemas para dormir

En eso logra escuchar a Kento de golpe

-¡DOBLE D!- grito en una euforia

-hey relájate Kento….estoy aquí tranquilo amigo- dijo este calmando la situación

-no lo entiendes Doble d esto es malo muy malo- dijo este

-¿malo?, amigo acabas de perderte la mejor cena que haya tenido en mi vida- respondió esté satisfecho para tomar unas servilletas para limpiarse las manos

-¡DOBLE D FUISTE ENGAÑADO, ELLOS FUERON ENGAÑADOS….DEBES DE SALIR DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!- poniendo los nervios de punta a Doble d

Este solo da otro bostezo -¿ de qué hablas?- dijo este tratando de calmar la tensión

-¡ELLAS LO PLANEARON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡SAL DE AHÍ YA! – ante tales palabras Doble d comenzó a sudar frio

-¡FUE TODO UNA TRAMPA! –

-no puede ser- se negó este –pero analizando la situación ya no las veo…..puede que Kento tenga razón…será mejor que me vaya ahora- dijo este

Este al voltear se dio cuenta que estaban ya ambas detrás de él mirándole fijamente

-maldicion- dijo por lo bajo

-eeeeee, señora Sasha debo irme ahora ya es un poco tarde y la casa la deje sola jejeje- dijo este sonriente

Pero la dulce mujer que estaba hace un par de horas atrás pareciera que había desaparecido y solo se mostrara una mujer con una mirada de hielo junto a su hija

Estas 2 solo se miraron para luego asentar como si estuvieran de acuerdo en algo

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto con los nervios de punta este

Ambas lanzaron una patada que iba directo a la cara de Doble d

-¡MIERDA!- fue lo que dijo este para ver como el golpe estaba por impactar su cara…

Fin del capitulo 15

Doble d: nameless no puedes dejar que me maten aun no QnQ

Nameless: no se agüite compa no se va a morir….solo le harán…mucho…mucho ….daño 7u7

Doble d: eso no es rico QwQ

Kento: para cuando el próximo cap nameless?

Nameless: veras estoy bastante ocupado y es un milagro que ya haya terminado este capítulo, eso sin mencionar que debo actualizar el de mercy and merciless, pero no se preocupen si sale todo bien, les prometo que tratare de seguirle en verano uwu

Shabelos…una disculpa por la demora, pero estoy en exámenes finales, los de segunda oportunidad, entrega de trabajos y todo eso es del diablo D:

Todo sea por salir ileso en vacaciones uwu

En fin…que les parecio?...inesperado? :v

Loco?

Shido?

Babyshitter? :v

No sean malosos y háganmelo saber con sus locos review casi siempre estoy al tanto…casi…, si eres nuevo y mis historias te gustan, sígueme y no te olvides de dejarme un review uwur es gratis y aparte no muerdo UwU

No esta de mas decir nuevamente si les interesa, les invito a que lean también mi otra historia "mercy and merciless" que por cierto ya comenzare por hacer….sale mi amikos bai los amo, no cambien mil uw 3

Nameless fuera


	16. MILF

Hola shabos ya e regresado con un nuevo cap de hoy, si lo se se que me tarde eones en hacer otro….hasta pensaron que me mori :v

Bueno como sabran tarde porque ahora trabajo en vacaciones…..si lo se…mi vida es horrible QwQ pero bueno uwur, shabos una vez más gracias por los reviews que de hecho ahora contestare uwu

Underground Unleash : es lo que veo .3. y yo que en la otra historia la había matado uwur pero bueno, esa es otro punto y aparte uwu

Mariano: nel haya no hay packs uwur….o si? owo

Dunk Mell: no se agüite coma, esto a veces pasa uwur, y claro te mencionare las veces que me dejes tu sepsi review nwn

Elsa: de hecho hare un cap sobre ellos 2 solamente y claro la ninja kanker :3

JJGamer: pues si y no….veras….eso ya sería de muy tokyo ghoul eso y pues no hay que ser tan dramáticos uwu no ahora UwUr

Bueno creo que son todos asi que sin mas que decir, comencemos con el cap de hoy uwur

Cap 16: Milf

El pelinegro despertó en un gran bosque, noto que estaba sentado a una silla junto a una elegante mesa blanca con unas decoraciones muy bien detallados….sobre la mesa había una tetera y 2 tazas de té con una ligera guarnición de galletas

Este estaba confundido y recordaba poco lo que había sucedido mira asu alrededor y nota que es muy pacifico. Muy acogedor…de hecho el mejor lugar que habia visto…. A lo lejos de este bosque se hacía notar un gran lago y unos cuantos patitos nadando en el

-¿d-donde…e-estoy?- se preguntó para ver que enfrente suyo había una sombra degustando del te

El pelinegro pudo asustarse y saltar pero sabía que algo no cuadraba así que mantuvo la calma

-Kento- dijo determinado para que la sombra lo mirase directamente con esos ojos fríos

-despertaste- fue lo único que dijo la sombra quien era Kento

-¿Qué ha pasado Kento?- pregunto este confuso

\- relájate- dijo este calmado como siempre tomando otro sorbo –has sido secuestrado-

-aaaaaa..Menos mal- dijo este aliviado –en un momento pensé que ¿¡QUE!?- grito este de la impresión

-¿¡pero cómo?!- dijo este un poco más asustado tratando de recordar hasta que

-espera…ahora que lo recuerdo…- este recordó que antes de todo esto habia cenado con l familia de Grenn pero que paso

-recuerda- fue lo que dijo calmado Kento

Este a falta de opciones comienza a recordar hasta que lo encontró

Flash back

Doble de había recibido 2 fuertes patadas y de esas 2 una pudo bloquearlo con éxito…pero el segundo le provocó un gran dolor en el brazo y es patada fue la de la pelirroja mayor Sasha

El golpe fue tan fuerte que derribo al chico

-¿¡pero que mierda pasa !?- se preguntó el peligro dudoso y algo sorprendido por la reacción que hicieron ambas mujeres de rojo

-se lo que le hiciste a mi hija- fueron las frías palabras de la mujer mayor

-¿eh?...y-yo..n-no lo entiendo señora Sasha- dijo confundido Doble d

-ella me lo dijo todo, le tocaste los pechos ¡pervertido infeliz!- bramo enojada la pelirroja mayor mientras que a sus espaldas Rachel le dedicaba una sonrisa e incluso sacando la lengua

Doble d se percató que estaba en un problema grande y que esta fachada de la cena era solo un señuelo…entonces…quiere decir que

-¿lo notaste verdad?- dijo la pelirroja menor

-¿Cómo es que podemos hacer todo el ruido sin que Grenn despierte?- se preguntó como si la confundida fuese Rachel –veras….drogamos a Grenn para que durmiera como él bebe enorme de mama que es- respondió esta vez Sasha

Doble d se dio cuenta ese día antes de juzgar tenia primero que conocer….pues ahora que lo veía mejor las cosas…su estado en querer estar con una familia ya no era tan brillante a como él lo veía ahora

-y también te dimos una a ti- dijo confiada Rachel

Eso lo explicaba todo, por qué Doble d comenzó a sentir tan de repente sueño, estaba haciendo efecto, él debía salir de ahí en cuanto antes

Este como pudo corrió hasta la puerta pero cayo de golpe, su pierna derecha no le respondía

-¿pero cómo? – se preguntó este confundido

-te golpee la pierna sin que te dieras cuenta Doble d- fue la fría respuesta de la pelirroja mayo Sasha

-ahora duerme Doble d- dijo Rachel

-porque esto apenas comienza- dijeron ambas

Doble d no pudo más… la droga estaba haciendo efecto muy rápido pronto cayó en manos del sueño…

Fin del flash back

-ahora lo recuerdo- dijo más seguro Doble d

-hay algo más que debes saber Doble d- dijo Kento parándose mirando fijamente al pelinegro

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto este

-ella mintió sobre su nombre me refiero a Sasha- dijo este convencido

-ella, es mi hermana Doble d- dijo este para cerrar los ojos y respirar de manera pesada –ella es Mashga…no hay duda-

-Kento ¿sigues con eso? Vamos viejo es solo una coincidencia-

-¿crees que tu madre daría una patada así de fuerte como lo hizo ella?- pregunto este

Doble d lo medito bien…era decir….por muy mayor y buena figura que tengas no equivale a que tengas excelente manera y precisión de golpear a un tipo que lleva un par de meses entrenando y obteniendo una condición excelente

-pero…¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunto este

-Grenn se parece mucho a su padre…Jason y yo recuerdo que a Jason…cuando vivía..- pauso –le di mi bendición y aceptación para que se casara con mi hermana-

-cuando lo volví a ver en su casa, era indiscutible que era el-

-entonces…- pauso el pelinegro para aclararse de dudas –siempre tuviste la razón…Kento….ella es tu hermana…. Y va a matarme-

-a todo esto..- pauso este para mirar a la sombra que era Kento

-¿cómo fue que aceptaste? Quiero decir…¿Cómo fue que accediste a darle tu bendición a tu única hermana?-

-veras-

-Como sabrás te conté todo sobre mi, mi hermana y de lo que tuvimos que hacer para sobrevivir y hasta donde estábamos actualmente-

-Yo quería que Mashga no le faltara nada a pesar de que fue entrenada de igual manera que yo fui entrenado, para ganarnos la vida n peleas callejeras, el frio eterno, y el calor que solía emanar de nuestros cuerpos solía ponerme a pensar en que tan oscuro tenía que ir para que ella pudiese tener almenos una chispa de luz-

-Ella lo era todo para mí, mi única familia-

-Mi única hermana…..-

-Mi pequeña hermanita….- dijo para ver el gran lago que habia

-Siempre vi que ella podía defenderse muy bien de tipos idiotas e incluso de los que están armados-

-Ella tiene un gran potencial en las piernas, por cada patada bien recibida era seguro que el enemigo caería inconsciente ella se aseguró mucho en el estilo de pelea tae kwon do y muay thai unas de las 6 técnicas de combate para matar-

-Era muy fuerte a pesar de ser adorable, considerada y muy buena chica, yo quería asegurarme de que su hombre o su esposo fuese fuerte…..ya que en aquel entonces habían almenos unos 20 tipos como yo…y la mitad me odiaban y la otra mitad pues solo conversábamos muy poco-

-Jason era un chico quien entrenaba en un dojo de jiu-jitsu pero que logro llevarse bien con muchos otros peleadores a pesar de que le fallaba mucho , a diferencia de mí el no solía ganar casi nunca y cuando lo hacía siempre salía casi muerto, de hecho en las peleas los de su bajo nivel siempre terminaba dándoles una paliza al pobre chico… lo curioso es que siempre estaba ahí a pesar de que se iba grave al hospital, Jason a pesar de ocupar sus ratos libres en las peleas él tenía un estudio y estaba por recibirse y tener un trabajo prometedor por ese lado era de admirarse…pero….si el tenía su futuro arreglado ¿Por qué meterse en este lugar de mala muerte?, simple….el hijo de perra desde que se metió al mundo de las peleas callejeras ,lo hizo porque conoció a mi hermana en una florería y como ella le dijo que ella tenía un hermano que se dedicaba a eso decidió impresionarla haciendo lo que yo hacía -

-Jason sabía que Mashga tenía un hermano, sabía que él era un peleador…pero jamás pensó ni por de coña que su hermano mayor era uno de los pocos rangos SS-

-Cuando jason le dijeron quién era dijeron que se desmayó 10 veces y que después empalideció como la nieve-

-Yo era de los 5 rangos "SS+" que había en la historia de la pelea callejera en solo toda Rusia dominando las 6 técnicas de combate a para matar-

-Lo deje pasar porque Mashga merecía tener una vida lejos de la violencia, necesitaba hacer su vida y crear otros vínculos más de los que ya había hecho con el paso del tiempo, así que no dije nada y no me entrometí en su relación, sabía que Jason no era mala persona…-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro

-no necesitas ser un genio para ver sus ojos- dijo este -podrá ser el ser más amable del mundo y será un caramelo con todos, pero si tus ojos son vacíos y fríos no es de alguien en quien puedas confiar-dijo para mirar directamente hacia Doble d

-créeme…eso lo sé más que nadie…- este cerro los ojos por un momento, el pelinegro se percató que su vida no es siquiera es un suspiro, ni una ligera brisa de viento a los horrores que tuvo que pasar Kento junto a su hermana….en pensar lo duro que fue el solo se sentía avergonzado…pues su vida solo era un simple y estúpido problema que en si tenía solución, a Kento y a Mashga siquiera lo dejaron elegir antes de que lo condenaran

-en fin…yo seguía manteniendo terror entre los novatos, envidia entre los que seguían debajo de mí y respeto los de mi rango, Mashga siempre me decía lo feliz lo que le hacía Jason yo jamás le dije nada, eso de alguna manera me alegraba aunque casi siempre jamás sonreía por ello, quería tener mucho dinero de lo que ganaba para así retirarme y hacer un puesto o un restaurante donde pudiese mantener un negocio y tener una vida tranquila junto a mi hermana, quería que mi hermana tuviese una escuela, tuviese estudios…estudios de verdad….no las pseudo-clases de una rusa loca sobre sus anormales misiones y estudios que tuvo en la militar –

El pelinegro notaba con claridad sobre lo que tenía en mente Kento, el solo quería salir adelante como cualquier otro sin posibilidades…..él quería progresar tener algo, ser algo más que una máquina de matar

-pero Kento….¿qué tiene que ver la prueba de todo lo que me estás diciendo ahora?-

-veras…..un día estaba entrenando con la vieja amargada de Annie mi maestra y supe por boca de la misma mashga un poco cabizbaja parecía un poco triste y seria por lo que le había dicho Jason-

-¿la corto?-

-no-

-¿le dijo que estaba gorda?-

-no-

-¿le dijo que ya no la quería?

-no-

-¿le dijo que estaba fea y la corto?

-no-

-¿le dijo que le aterrabas y le corto?-

-no-

-¿quería pasarse de listo con ella?-

-déjame terminar-

-ok perdón- dijo este callándose

-le pidió matrimonio-

-¿¡QUE?!- grito este –pero si eran muy jóvenes-

-lo sé pero aun así la idiota de mi hermana le dijo que si…sin antes consultármelo… no podía darle a mi única hermana a cualquier idiota que solo la quisiera para aprovecharse, así que sin que se diera cuenta le hice una prueba-

-¿Qué clase de prueba?-

-veras…quería ver que tan valiente era al enfrentarse ante mí, solo te resumiré que cayo muchas veces- pauso –pero en esas veces como pudo se levantó, el me demostró que vale la pena luchar por lo que realmente quieres a pesar de saber que había una enorme diferencia entre ambos, el jamás me mostro temor a pesar de que estaba a punto de matarlo-

Doble d pensó por un momento que el tal vez, solo tal vez el hizo algo similar para estar ha lado de Marie, es decir el soportaba tantas golpizas y humillaciones para estar solo un par de minutos con ella

Conversar…..

Verla sonreír….

Hablar hasta la noche…

El pensar eso Doble d se puso nostálgico pues sabía que todo eso era una vil y asquerosa mentira, que el solo era un cebo para mantener la relación secreta entre ella y el idiota de Kevin

Kento noto esta reacción así que trato de calmar la situación

-calma, no fue tu culpa, lo planearon muy bien- fue lo que dijo para relajar el ambiente que de un día feliz estaba tornándose a una gris y nublada

-como pude ignorar esos detalles- dijo cabizbajo

-esto a veces pasa, tranquilo ahora deberías concentrarte en algo más importante- serio como siempre

-¿Cómo qué?- dudoso

-pues, para empezar aun sigues aquí conmigo-

-¿sí?-

-y sabes que este mundo realmente fue creado por mí para que te relajes- dijo este, el pelinegro tarde se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente, se dejó llevar por la conversación que olvido que esta realidad en la que estaba era mentira y que la verdadera aún seguía afuera inconsciente

-debo despertar- dijo este seguro y con gran valor

-¿seguro?-

-Kento debo hacerlo, no sé qué me estén haciendo ellas y además no se cuanto haya pasado después de esto-

-entonces hare que despiertes- dijo este acercándose a Doble d

-suerte Doble d- fue lo que dijo para darle una ligera palmada en la frente

Doble d experimento una sensación tan brusca como el de resucitar

Estaba en un lugar oscuro y el frio acechaba, Doble d no mostraba signos de golpes pero estaba amarrado en cadenas en una silla común de pies a cabeza

-desperté…- pauso para observar el lugar –¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó para seguir observando

-ya era hora de que despertaras- sonó una voz femenina

Desde la oscuridad se hicieron presentes ambas chicas rojas, madre e hija

-¿Qué significa esto Sra. Sasha?- serio

-bueno es una venganza por sobrepasarte con mi hija- respondió la mujer con aire diferentes

-¿sobrepasarme?-confundido

-¡me manoseaste pervertido!- chillo furiosa la pelirroja menor –además- pauso para señalarlo –esta mañana me dijiste que te cocinara algo…..que en si aún sigo sin entender porque termine cocinándote..- dijo esta cabizbaja y roja mientras que Doble d confundido le miraba

-Kento…- fue lo que pudo decir en su mente mientras que en ese mismo lugar sentía que no lo calentaban ni el sol

-pero, sobre lo que hice cuando te vi por primera vez- dijo este recordando –te había dicho que era un accidente, es más- pauso –eso paso porque tú me ibas a atacar sin razón alguna-

-como sea- dijo la menor –ahora te toca pagar- dijo esta maliciosa

-¿me vas a manosear?- dijo este extrañado por la forma en que se expresó la chica haciendo que se pusiera nuevamente roja como su color de cabello

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡NO!?- exaltada

-quieres…..¿qué te cocine algo?- levanto otra pregunta

-¡TE VOY A GOLPEAR HASTA QUE TU CRANEO NO SEA MAS QUE PAPILLA!-

-wooow ¿más golpes- dijo este un poco enojado

-basta- dijo la pelirroja mayor –violaste el orgullo femenino de mi hija y debes pagar, ¡esa no es la manera en cortejar a una chica!- dijo está muy ofendida

-yo no la estaba cortejando- dijo este asustado

-debo recuperar la confianza de mi hija pues "pretendiente" está haciendo mal las cosas haciéndolo entrar en razón- dijo está mostrándose más intimidante

-….¿p-pretendiente?- dijo este en duda aun

La pelirroja mayor Sasha se acercó al pelinegro rompiendo las cadenas con sus manos dejando impactado a Doble d por la monstruosa fuerza que tiene la madre de Grenn y Rachel

-que fuerza- fue lo que dijo

-levántate- fue lo que dijo la pelirroja mayor –pelearas contra mí- pauso –si me ganas te dejare ir…pero si pierdes…morirás-

-estoy casi seguro que no estoy ganando- dijo este

-¡EN GUARDIA!- dijo para lanzar ataques

Doble d apenas y pudo esquivar con mucha dificultad aquella mortal patada que lanzo una ráfaga más fuerte de viento mucho mayor que la de Rachel le lanzo en aquella ocasión

-Doble d- hablo Kento

-¡KENTO!- dijo este apenas concentrándose para responderle, este como pudo tomo distancia para poder observar a su adversario

-Kento, tu hermana me quiere matar ¿qué hago?-

-de lo que pude recordar, ella se especializa en patadas, si te llega a conectar uno estas más que muerto- sentencio este convencido

-¡debes estar jugando!-

-no te dejes engañar por la apariencias, ella siempre se mostró débil y muy simpática pero al momento de entrar en combate es literalmente otra persona, después de todo, ella es mi hermana…..una SS…cumblood- termino de decir

Doble d estaba en total desventaja a lo poco que sabía de rangos ese se escuchaba muy raro y también muy peligroso

De tanto que estaba pensando que no se dio cuenta que ella estaba a centímetros de conectarle un mortal golpe en la cabeza, este literalmente se dejó caer para evitar a toda costa el golpe

Fue tan rápido y fuerte que solo el rozar su gorro lo tiro lejos dejando mostrar el cabello que le cubría una parte del rostro, pero no fue todo la patada que había sido esquivada se retuvo para elevarse y caer hacia la dirección donde estaba Doble d

Este como soldado en pecho en tierra solo trato de rodar para evitar el golpe

Esta patada última fue brutal que incluso levanto grietas en el frio concreto

-señora Sasha ¿no hay otra manera de arreglar esto aparte de golpes?- decía este manteniendo distancia que era casi imposible ya que a los segundos estaba la pelirroja mayor al ataque

-solo hay una- dando fuertes golpes –y es esta- dijo pateando el estómago de Doble d lanzándolo a varios metros-

Doble d estaba en total desventaja y con ese golpe fue casi mortal, pudo sentir como sus intestinos se revolvían del dolor intenso, cada entraña dando un dolor distinto, el pelinegro quería morirse en ese instante antes que seguir soportando tal dolor, y solo fue un golpe

-¡Doble d!- grito Kento desde sus adentros –déjame arreglar esto yo me encargo- decía Kento tratando de solucionar la situación

-no…- fue lo que dijo para levantarse con dificultad tragándose todo el dolor que estaba experimentando

-tengo que resolverlo solo…- pauso –ya mucho me has ayudado Kento….y jamás y no habrá día en que no esté agradecido contigo- dijo para mirar con total seriedad a la madre de Rachel y Grenn

-no la compares con un vago de ciudad o con un incompetente capitán de futbol americano, ella es otro nivel….ella literalmente mataba para vivir- trato de convencer este

-lo siento Kento….pero si no afronto mis miedos…entonces no sabré que tan lejos e llegado-

Han pasado más de media hora y Doble d pareciera alguien que murió y que resucito, tenía muchos golpes, demasiadas heridas, moretones, solo le bastaba un golpe más para literalmente morir

Mientras que por otro lado la pelirroja mayor estaba intacta de hecho pareciera que recién comenzaba a pelear enserio salvo que los nudillos y algunas partes de su ropa tenia sangre del pelinegro

Rachel por su parte estaba un poco angustiada, pero era extraño ya que en el tiempo que ella golpeaba a casi medio matar jamás le importo el estado de su contrincante y menos si era un hombre, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, era como si quisiera decirle a su madre que parara, a pesar de conocerlo muy poco, Doble d le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás en su vida había experimentado la pelirroja menor

-ríndete - pauso –si te rindes, te prometo una muerte rápida y sin dolor- dijo está dando otra patada al pelinegro mandándolo lejos

A pesar del brutal golpe este con muchísima dificultad y escupiendo algunas bocanadas de sangre seguía levantándose, este seguía manteniéndose en pie

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?- pregunto esta con curiosidad

-¿deberías rendirte, ya no puedes seguir….¿para qué intentar? Jamás podrás vencerme….así no- dijo esta con total soberbia

-te equivocas- dijo este con gran dificultad pues tomando en cuenta que era mas bien un cadáver que alguien vivo

Ante la respuesta de Doble d, Sasha un poco dudosa se atreve a preguntarle

-dime porque según tu yo estoy equivocada-

-porque yo fui alguien que fue un perfecto idiota y alguien muy débil….- pauso para mantener equilibrio

-a pesar de que mis amigos ya no estaban conmigo, yo quería mantener mi felicidad por ellos…..pero- pauso –a quien quería engañar…..estaba devastado por dentro….-

Sasha solo escuchaba, no decía y ni hacia nada

-yo quería ser ayudado….ser salvado…..e incluso creí que alguien lo haría…- este bufo cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza con decepción

Rachel poco a poco se sentía muy arrepentida por la decisión de haber delatado a Doble d…lo juzgo mal pensando que sería otro hombre imbécil mas, a pesar de que ya sabía sobre lo que le paso, no era el mismo impacto que alguien te lo diga a que la misma persona lo cuente y se exprese de una manera tan negativa y atroz

-pero fue un vil y miserable engaño, jamás me ayudo….y para mejorar la situación…me engaño con la persona quien ahora detesto con todo mi ser- este apretó los puños de impotencia al recordar aquella escena donde vio a Marie y a Kevin besándose, todo ese asqueroso teatrito de chica enamorada era solo un engaño…una mentira…..solo jugo con los sentimientos y pocas esperanzas del pelinegro

Sasha se mantenía estoica aun mientras que Rachel estaba organizando muchísimas mierdas y sentimientos que estaban surgiendo

-nadie me ayudo…. Me sentía tan vacío…..muchas veces pensé en acabar con mi vida…..pero no lo hice…- pauso para limpiarse la sangre que sacaba de su nariz

-si la vida y sociedad se destinaba a odiarme entonces decidí que almenos darles razones para que me odiaran y no por ocio – dijo este con una mirada tan seria que Sasha deliberadamente le recordó esa mirada a alguien que ella conoció muy bien

-esos ojos- pensó dentro de sí misma la pelirroja mayor

-mi verdadera razón por el cual me sigo levantando es porque….quiero ser fuerte…..lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar y salvar a los débiles como yo lo era antes…. No quiero que ellos se sientan solos….no quiero que piensen que nadie los salvara….- respondió con mucha decisión

-quiero ser tan fuerte para que aquellos que se sienten abrumados por el dolor….soledad…. yo sin ir a ayudarles y salvarles de su misma miseria y odio-

\- si es así, entonces dime- más seria Sasha –¿porque manoseaste a mi hija?-

-fue un accidente…..- afirmo –yo jamás le haría algo así a una chica- dijo este con toda la sinceridad que emanada

Sasha observaba a Doble d y deliberadamente recordó a alguien quien en su mirada lucia igual a cierta personita cuando era joven

-se parece mucho a ti hermano….- se dijo mentalmente

Esta solo esbozo una sonrisa para enseñarle el pulgar arriba (like :v)

-felicidades….has pasado la prueba-

-¿prueba?- dijo confundido el pelinegro

-así es, realmente quería saber que tanta de voluntad y valentía gozabas…y veo con éxito que tú ya perdiste el miedo- se dijo convencida –alguien que no teme incluso a morir podrá ayudar a quienes se ahogan en su odio y oscuridad-

-esas fueron tus palabras que dijiste hermano….¿lo recuerdas?….cuando le hiciste aquella prueba a Jason…..¿lo abre hecho bien hermano?- se decía mostrando una sonrisa mirando hacia la noche de la única ventana que se mostraba un sinfín de estrellas

El pelinegro sin muchas opciones solo con cuidado se sentó para recaudar energías

-¿crees que sea una trampa Kento?- pregunto este dudoso aun

-no….ya término- dijo este muy convencido

-felicidades Doble d…te has ganado mi respeto….- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-y no solo eso…- pauso

-¿eh?- se dijo dudoso el pelinegro

-…- Rachel estaba muy aliviada por que pudo sobrevivir ante la ronda que había estado con su madre pero también se sentía intrigada por lo que ella le iba a decir

-también tienes mi bendición y aceptación para casarte con mi hija- le dijo regresando ese modo dulce como la conoció desde el principio

El pelinegro no mostraba ninguna sonrisa…siquiera pareciera que haya puesto atención a lo último que le dijo Sasha

-¿eh?- fue lo que pudo decir para luego caer inconsciente antes de caer solo escucho un gran "QUEEEEEE" por parte de Rachel mientras que su madre soltaba ligeras risitas

-bendición….- dijo en un débil susurro para caer ahora si inconsciente

Fin del capitulo 16

Ya se, ya se, se que diran "stas loco Parker? Dijiste que habría mas caps prra :v" y si están en su derecho pero compréndame uwu soy uno de esos escritores pobres que quieren ser ricos muy rápido :v, aun asi agradesco infinitamente el aguante…no saben lo mucho que significa para mi….ademas de que sus reviews van en aumento, GRACIAS tratare de actualizar más seguido y habra mas…mucho MAS!

En fin….que les parecio el cap?...haganmelo saber dejando su sepsi review uwu por fis y si lo siento una vez mas…uwu pero bueno, ya saben si eres nuevo y te gusta mi loca historia sígueme y deja tu omniciente review asi me inspira y asi sigo adelante para darles entretenimiento de parte de su bufon de la escritura :v

Bueno ahora a actualizar la otra historia uwu, nos leemos luego

Nameless fuera


End file.
